


The Great Battle

by TheFellowshipOfTheFandoms



Series: Remote Watcher [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Canonical Character Death, Comfort/Angst, Elf/Dwarf Relationship, F/M, Gen, Heartbreak, I hate it when people have to die, I need boxes of tissues for myself, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Non-Canon Attraction, Non-Canon Relationship, Slightly Non-Canonical Plot, Why do I torture myself?, canonical violence, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 45,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFellowshipOfTheFandoms/pseuds/TheFellowshipOfTheFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erebor is reclaimed, but the gold sickness has claimed Thorin Oakenshield's mind and corrupted him. Azog amasses armies and marches upon the mountain with only one purpose - to destroy and kill for his Master...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fire, Ruin & Death

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters, except for the female OC, do not belong to me - they belong to the creative Peter Jackson and the mastermind J.R.R. Tolkien. Enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bard and Haedirn succeed in killing Smaug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little action to start off this third part of the series, eh? :)

Haedirn saw Smaug's large silhouette swoop overheard Laketown as the dragon roared furiously and she paled - the fire drake had finally come. Warning bells were rung throughout Laketown as people began to panic and load their supplies onto boats for their escape.

 

"We have to go! Now!", Haedirn yelled as she dashed back into the house.

 

"What?! Why?! What's going on?", Oin's eyes were wide with fear.

 

"Smaug is coming! He will destroy Laketown!", Haedirn glanced worriedly at Tauriel who nodded in understanding.

 

"We have no time. We must leave!", Tauriel helped the dwarves and Bard's children prepare to leave as they heard Smaug's furious roars get closer.

 

"Get him up.", Bofur helped Fili with Kili.

 

"Come on, brother.", Fili grunted with effort as they helped Kili off the table.

 

"I'm fine, I can walk.", Kili nodded as he leaned on Bofur and Fili for support.

 

"As fast as you can.", Tauriel added.

 

"We're not leaving.", Bain shook his head. "Not without our father."

 

"If you stay here, your sisters will die. Is that what your father would want?", Tauriel stared long and hard at a hesitating Bain as the girls grabbed their shawls and what little valuables they could bring along.

 

"Bain, your father will come.", Haedirn said gently as she knelt down in front of the boy and brushed the hair from his face. "He wouldn't want you and your sisters to stay here while it's so dangerous. We must leave now first and get you all to safety away from the dragon, do you understand?"

 

"Yeah.", Bain nodded, sniffing.

 

"Good boy.", Haedirn lightly kissed his forehead and grabbed his hand. "Come on!"

 

Sigrid and Tilda carried small packages downstairs with Fili and Bofur's help as Tauriel helped Kili limp down. Haedirn grabbed Oin and Bain and fled downstairs where they found a small boat tied up at the back of the house. The dwarves loaded the packages on first before they got the children on the boat first.

 

"Give me your hand.", Fili extended his hand to Sigrid and she took it, jumping into the boat.

 

"Come on, we gotta go!", Bofur carried Tilda onto the boat.

 

"Quickly now! Hurry!", Tauriel stood at the helm with an oar.

 

"Kili, come on!", Fili called his brother as the young dwarf prince and Oin clambered on.

 

"Go, go, go!", Haedirn urged Tauriel as she untied the boat free and helped to push it off from the dock.

 

The little group set off down the canal, poling the boat through floating chunks of ice as Smaug swooped down low overhead, people screaming in terror as other fleeing citizens paddled their loaded boats through the crowded channels of Laketown. The dragon's chest glowed a brilliant orange-yellow and he belched his fire out across the town.

 

   

 

As Smaug unleashed his deadly flames, it blazed high into the night sky as billowing pillars of black smoke choked their lungs and made their eyes water. People screamed in fear or pain as some were incinerated immediately in the inferno or jumped into the icy water, their bodies alight with the flames. Tilda whimpered fearfully as she buried her face in Haedirn's chest as Tauriel kept paddling the boat through the main channel, dodging collapsing beams that were being eaten up quickly by the fire. A man who was on fire screamed in agony as he rushed out of his burning house, the flames licking away at his coat and hair, and jumped into the frigid waters with a sizzle. A woman and her three children cowered in fear near the foundations of their house as blazing beams collapsed all around them. A burning house collapsed on top of a screaming family who were paddling away to safety in their barge. The golden flames were blazing hot and their skin was close to blistering under the sweltering heat - it was as if they had entered Hell.

 

"I'm scared...", Tilda whispered fearfully as she glanced around at the destruction all around them.

 

"Don't look, Tilda. Close your eyes, young one.", Haedirn shook her head and covered Tilda's wide eyes.

 

"Look out!", Bain yelled as a large boat suddenly appeared right in front of them.

 

Their small boat collided with the larger boat and upset everyone until they managed to push their boats apart. Something shiny fell down the sides of the barge and they all looked up to see hoards of gold - coins, jewelry, statues - on the boat and saw the Master of Laketown and Alfrid on the boat with soldiers frantically paddling the boat away.

 

"The fool... He will die with his greed...", Haedirn whispered distastefully.

 

"Some men like him will get what he deserves in due time.", Tauriel frowned as she continued paddling the boat to safety.

 

"Where's Da?", Sigrid asked worriedly as she glanced around the burning town.

 

"We must look for him!", Bain exclaimed as he grabbed Haedirn's arm.

 

"...I'll look for your father. You stay here with your sisters.", Haedirn told Bain.

 

"No, **thutrel** , don't!", Fili cried out in shock as he held Haedirn by her waist tightly. "What if you get hurt or worse?! I'm not going to lose you!"

 

"I promise that I will return, _meleth_. I need you to look after the children for me.", Haedirn gently stroked Fili's bearded face as she held his trembling hands tenderly. "I love you, my lion.", she whispered as she touched the braid she gifted to him and pecked his lips sweetly before diving into the frigid waters.

 

"No!", Fili cried out as Haedirn swam to the nearest ice floe and pulled herself up, disappearing down a flaming boardwalk. " **Thutrel** , come back!"

 

"Fili, no!", Bofur stopped the dwarf prince when he tried to jump out of the boat as well.

 

"Leave her! We cannot go back!", Tauriel shook her head gravely as she continued paddling on down the canal.

 

"HAEDIRN!!!", Fili bellowed out desperately as the boat got further away from his beloved.

 

Haedirn ran down the boardwalk, past screaming terrified people and floating charred corpses as she dodged collapsing beams and burning wooden planks. She leaped on ice floes or jumped from place to place till she came to a large statue next to a boardwalk. She passed by a small empty boat lying by the side of the boardwalk when a flash of steel caught her eye from underneath the pile of dirty fishing nets. Moving away the nets quickly, Haedirn found...

 

"The Black Arrow!", she gasped as she pulled it out. "Bard!"

 

Strapping the heavy metal arrow to her back, Haedirn began to climb up a ladder attached to the wall of a burning house and managed to get onto the roof. She could see the houses of Esgaroth burn brightly as the heat made her sweat uncomfortably.

 

 

The bell tower was right across from where she was standing and Haedirn squinted through the thick smoke to see a small figure with wavy hair in a leather coat hurriedly clamber up to the top of the bell tower.

 

"Bard!", Haedirn took off running across the roofs of Laketown as Smaug blazed another row of houses near her.

 

 

Haedirn took a flying leap as one of the houses behind her exploded in a cloud of fire and wood and she grabbed desperately onto the backbone of a nearby roof, her booted feet scrabbling for a foothold on the slippery tiles. She lost her grip and slid down the slanting roof, but she quickly whipped out a dagger she seized from an orc and plunged the blade into the tiles which stopped her from falling off the roof completely. Haedirn forced her upper body onto the roof before she pulled herself up entirely and continued running from rooftop to rooftop towards the bell tower where Bard was now trying to shoot down Smaug. Unknown to Haedirn, way below her in the canal, the others had spotted her running on the rooftops towards Bard, the Black Arrow gleaming on her back brightly.

 

"Haedirn!", Kili shouted as loud as he could to attract her attention.

 

 **"Thutrel!"** , Fili yelled fearfully for his beloved.

 

"Lass!", Bofur shouted.

 

"She's headed towards the bell tower!", Tauriel spotted Bard as well in the tower. "There's a man up there too!"

 

"It must be Da!", Bain cried, his eyes alighting with hope. "Da!"

 

"DA!", Tilda shrieked for her father as Fili and Sigrid held her protectively.

 

"He hit it! He hit the dragon!", Kili suddenly exclaimed excitedly.

 

"No...", Tauriel shook her head.

 

"He did! He hit his mark, I saw!", Kili insisted stubbornly.

 

"His arrows cannot pierce its hide; I fear nothing will.", Tauriel muttered gravely as she continued paddling the boat down the waters.

 

"But Haedirn has the Black Arrow!", Bain looked at Tauriel and they all watched as Haedirn took a flying leap, grabbing the supports of the tower and climbing up to Bard.

 

At the top of the bell tower, Bard had cut the large bell down as the constant ringing was nauseating him. He reached behind his back to find that there was only one arrow left; he hesitated fearfully at first before he grabbed it and fired at Smaug. What he didn't expect was Smaug to suddenly fly so close to the bell tower - the rushing wind of the dragon swooping past knocked Bard right off his feet and the arrow he fired flew haphazardly, hitting the dragon's chest and making him howl, but Smaug was not hurt in even the slightest. Suddenly Haedirn popped her head up from the stairway, surprising Bard.

 

"Bard!", she cried with relief.

 

"Haedirn?! What are you doing?!", the bargeman was shocked beyond belief. "Where are my children?!"

 

"Your children are on their way to safety as we speak, Bard - my friends will take care of them.", Haedirn climbed up to the top and helped a stunned Bard up to his feet.

 

"Why didn't you leave?! You should have left with the others!", Bard shook his head frantically.

 

"I came to help you.", Haedirn's determined violet eyes blazed even brighter with the flames.

 

"No!", Bard grabbed Haedirn's shoulders tightly. "Nothing can stop him now!", he glanced at the flying dragon in terror.

 

"This might.", Haedirn unlatched the Black Arrow from her back and handed it to a grateful Bard.

 

"Haedirn...", Bard gasped. "You go back and get out of here now!"

 

But Haedirn suddenly saw movement beyond Bard to see Smaug swooping towards the bell tower at breakneck speed - the dragon had determined where the arrows were coming from and was hellbent on taking revenge.

 

"BARD, LOOK OUT!", Haedirn forced Bard to duck just as the dragon smashed through the top part of the bell tower.

 

Meanwhile, the others in the boat had seen Smaug crash into the tower and the top half shattered easily like dominoes. Everyone's blood ran cold with fear when they couldn't see Bard or Haedirn at all through the smoke, flames and wreckage of the tower.

 

"HAEDIRN!!!", Fili screamed out in terror, his heart racing wildly with fear for his beloved.

 

Back at the tower, Bard was regaining consciousness and found himself lying on the remaining platform of the tower alone - Haedirn and the Black Arrow was nowhere to be found at all.

 

"HAEDIRN!!!", Bard yelled in horror as he glanced around the sides of the platform for Haedirn.

 

"BARD!!!", Haedirn's voice echoed from below and the bargeman rushed over the side to see Haedirn clinging onto an overhanging beam with her left hand, the Black Arrow in her right hand as her terrified eyes met his.

 

"I got you!", Bard grabbed Haedirn's arm and hauled her up to safety with a superhuman effort, the petrified she-elf collapsing on top of the bargeman's chest.

 

"T-the Arrow...", Haedirn gasped out breathlessly as she rolled onto the floor on her back, her trembling hands handing their last hope to Bard, as her words came out in petrified stammers and looked at him. "Y-you must d-destroy him..."

 

Bard nodded firmly and grabbed the Black Arrow out of her hands before he turned to face Smaug with a fierce determination, the said dragon crushing other burning houses underfoot before the fire drake turned to stare him down furiously.

 

 

"Who are you that would stand against me?!", Smaug roared angrily.

 

Bard grabbed his bow only to find that the bow arms were broken in half entirely as the bowstring fluttered loosely in the wind - it must have been broken when Smaug crashed himself into the bell tower.

 

"Now that is a pity.", Smaug clucked in false sympathy. "What will you do now, Bowman? You are forsaken - no help will come.", the dragon growled menacingly as he began to advance towards the bell tower, Bard searching around for something to help him.

 

Haedirn sat up groggily, her head swimming and ringing, and looked up at the advancing Smaug. Her heart froze in its rib cage as she stared directly into the dragon's murderous eyes that seemed to shine brighter with malicious intent, his golden flames dancing in their reflection.

 

 

"Haedirn, help me. We need to make a new bow.", Bard glanced at Haedirn as he grabbed the broken bow.

 

"Is that your friend? You cannot save her from the fire. She...will...BURN!", Smaug roared wickedly as he crushed another flaming house under his claws.

 

Haedirn ignored this threat and both her and Bard quickly fixed the two halves of the bow into the bell tower's walls with the bowstring taut in between. Haedirn knelt in front and in between the fixed pieces, facing Bard as he placed the front end of the Black Arrow on her shoulder towards the advancing dragon. Bard pulled the Arrow back, but did not fire just yet.

 

 

"Stay still, Haedirn. Stay still.", Bard soothed the she-elf as her breathing came out rapidly in fear - she could hear Smaug approaching, but could not see him.

 

"Tell me, wretch - how now will you challenge me?!", Smaug roared again furiously.

 

Haedirn saw a small smile flash across Bard's face and for a moment, she forgot her fear of the dragon behind her.

 

"What is it?", she asked softly.

 

"Girion really did loosen a scale on the dragon's chest; the legends were true - the Black Arrow did find its mark.", Bard breathed and Haedirn turned to look as well, but the bargeman called her again. "Haedirn! Look at me. You look at me.", he smiled comfortingly and Haedirn managed a smile back at him.

 

"You have nothing left, but your DEATH!", Smaug howled furiously as he approached more rapidly.

 

"A little to your left...", Bard grunted as he pulled the Black Arrow taut against the bowstring and Haedirn complied till the arrow tip was pointing towards the vulnerable spot on Smaug's chest. "That's it.", the bargeman grinned and released the arrow as Smaug lunged towards them with a mighty roar.

 

 

Haedirn gasped in surprise as the Black Arrow shot past her shoulder at a high speed, the rough feathers of the fletching grazing her cheek harshly. Bard and Haedirn looked behind them as the Black Arrow soared towards the charging Smaug and buried itself in the dragon's weak spot where there was no scale at all. Smaug's momentum combined with the arrow's astonishing speed made the projectile bury itself deep into the dragon's chest till only the fletching protruded from his chest.

Smaug roared in pain and fear as his body careened into the tower entirely, but Bard quickly grabbed Haedirn and shielded her with his body as the entire tower collapsed into the frigid waters of the dark lake. When they resurfaced, they watched on with wide eyes as Smaug continued to roll and slide through the town in agony, destroying everything; the two of them dove and swam away in the cold murkiness as they dodged falling beams that splashed into the waters next to them. As they broke the water's surface for breath, they saw Smaug struggle to fly into the night sky and with a massive effort, the mighty dragon managed to heave himself up out of the town's wreckage and flap a few hundred feet up into the air, wheezing and screaming in pain. Haedirn watched as Smaug gasped for breath one last time before his body shuddered violently and his eyes lost their malicious light as the massive corpse plunged downwards back upon the city.

 

 

The impact of Smaug's dead body slamming upon the ground echoed throughout the land, mists of water vapor rising high into the air before they dissipated - the dragon was finally dead and his reign of terror was over for good.

 

"He's dead...", Bard gasped in disbelief, his eyes wide, and turned to an equally disbelieving Haedirn who hugged him tightly with joy.

 

"You killed him! You saved Laketown!", Haedirn exclaimed happily. "You have done it, Bard the Dragonslayer.", she smiled proudly at the man.

 

Bard grinned happily and Haedirn nodded when she noticed a burning pillar fall straight into Bard's direction; her eyes widened with fear as she quickly pushed away the man.

 

"Move!", was all Haedirn managed to say before the wooden beam slammed onto her head, knocking her out cold, and she sank into the dark waters...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be going on a slight hiatus for the next couple of weeks - exams are coming up soon... :(
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	2. Returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili finds Haedirn when Bard brings her back to him and Legolas enters the picture once again, much to Fili's chagrin. Kili also tells Tauriel of his true feelings for her, breaking down her walls even just a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legolas ain't giving up on Haedirn - it's pissing Fili off xD

It was an early morning after the destruction of Laketown and Smaug's death - on the banks of the Lake were the refugees of Laketown and debris from their home. People were screaming for their loved ones and weeping when they found their friends or family among the dead. Survivors clambered desperately to shore as others salvaged whatever supplies they could find washed up along the shore. Tauriel, Sigrid, Tilda, Bain, Fili, Kili, Oin and Bofur were scouring the faces of the survivors from Laketown, looking for both Bard and Haedirn.

 

"DA!", Sigrid shrieked desperately.

 

"DA!", Tilda screamed on the brink of tears.

 

"HAEDIRN!", Fili yelled worriedly as he frantically glanced at every woman's face to see if it was Haedirn or not.

 

"LASS!", Bofur bellowed loudly.

 

But no Haedirn or Bard came running up to them; who could hear their desperate voices wailing over the din of mourning and screaming? There was so much death, so much sorrow and destruction all around them. The injured were badly burnt or bleeding heavily, children were wailing for their parents, women mourned for their loved ones and men grimly retrieved bodies or supplies from the waters.

 

"DA!", Sigrid shrieked shrilly again.

 

"SIGRID?! TILDA!? BAIN!", Bard's voice echoed across the shore.

 

"DA?! DA!!!", Tilda screamed again, hope rising in everyone's chest.

 

"TILDA! TILDA!", a dripping wet man pushed his way through the crowd, carrying an equally soaked bundle in his arms.

 

"DA!", Tilda broke out in a run towards her father as the others followed right behind her.

 

"Where is she?! Where's Haedirn?!", Fili asked worriedly with wide eyes.

 

Bard grimly motioned to the lump lying limply in his arms - it was Haedirn. Her wet hair clung to her frighteningly pallid skin as crimson blood noticeably ran down from a large gash on the left side of her forehead. Her eyes were shut, her lips were parted ever so slightly and her chest didn't seem to be moving at all.

 

"No... No, no, NO!", Fili bellowed in anguish as he took the body from Bard and gently laid her on the ground. "Mahal, no! **Thutrel** , please...! Y-you promised! You promised that you would return to me safely!"

 

"Fee, I think... I think she's...", Kili began, but he was cut off by Fili harshly staring at him with tear-filled eyes.

 

"No! Don't say that! She's not dead!", Fili yelled angrily and began compressing her chest, pressing his palms down repeatedly. "Haedirn, please! Wake up, **thutrel**! Wake up!", he called desperately as the others watched on in sadness.

 

"D-Da, i-is she...?", Sigrid whimpered softly as she hugged her father's arm.

 

Bard could not answer; in truth, he felt very guilty - if only he had been paying more attention, Haedirn wouldn't have had to push him out of harm's way and take the blow for him. He remembered how desperate he was, diving repeatedly to search for the brave she-elf and save her from a watery grave...

 

_**~~~~~** _

 

**_"Move!", Haedirn screamed as she shoved Bard aside just as the beam came crashing down on her head with a sickening crack._ **

 

**_"Haedirn!", Bard yelled and started to panic when she didn't answer and when he couldn't see her among the floating debris._ **

 

**_Taking a deep breath, he dove underneath the beams and into the icy waters where he could barely see the she-elf in the murky depths. He forced himself to swim deeper, his hands flailing about in search of Haedirn. She had to be here somewhere! He had to find her!_ **

**_He dove again and again until his hand grazed against a hand and he turned to see Haedirn slowly floating down to the lake bottom, blood floating from her forehead like red wisps barely visible in the flames overhead. Swimming powerfully towards the unconscious she-elf, he managed to grab her by the waist and kick up to the surface. Gasping for breath, Bard managed to barely keep Haedirn's head above the water surface as he swam towards a nearby floating boat and heaved her unconscious body up first. Her body was so cold and she was barely breathing - it worried Bard greatly._ **

**_He wrapped her up snugly in his leather coat as he hurriedly paddled the boat to safety; he needed to get Haedirn help - and fast! Otherwise it could be too late for her..._ **

 

_**~~~~~** _

 

If she truly was dead, Bard would never forgive himself.

 

"Haedirn, no!", Fili kept pressing his palms down on Haedirn's chest to no avail - she didn't move at all. "Wake up! Please!", he gave her chest a particularly hard press and Haedirn suddenly spluttered, coughing out water violently and startling everyone.

 

"She's alive!", Bard exclaimed in relief as he knelt down beside the shaking form.

 

"Give her some air, lad!", Oin pushed an extremely relieved Fili aside and examined Haedirn.

 

Haedirn coughed violently and retched hoarsely, heaving out lake water from her lungs, as her body spasmed. Fili took one of Haedirn's shaking hands in his and held it tightly, warming her cold flesh with his body heat. Bard helped Oin to sit Haedirn up and he firmly thumped her back to help her heave up all of the water from her lungs.

 

"Get her some water!", Tauriel said to Bain who rushed off into the crowd.

 

"She's still too cold.", Bard noted and Sigrid immediately draped her shawl around Haedirn, Tilda copying her actions.

 

" **Thutrel**! Oh, thank Mahal! I thought I had lost you...", Fili breathed heavily in relief, tears streaming down his ash-blackened cheeks and cutting two clear trails down his face.

 

"...I...told you...I would...return...right?", Haedirn managed a weak smile, still heaving for breath and spitting out water.

 

"Don't speak, Haedirn. Don't force yourself.", Fili stroked her cheek tenderly with a tearful smile of relief. "You did keep your promise, but by Mahal, don't scare me like that ever again.", the dwarf prince held his beloved close to him, her head laying heavily on his chest.

 

Bain returned with a flask of water that someone had generously lent to him and Fili tipped Haedirn's head back as Oin gently wet the she-elf's lips before letting her sip slowly. Bard was immensely relieved and happy - a huge burden had just been lifted from his shoulders, knowing that Haedirn was alive.

 

"Bard...", Haedirn looked at the man and smiled proudly, albeit weakly. "...You did it... You killed Smaug..."

 

"No...", Bard shook his head as he gently stroked Haedirn's pale cheek. "...We killed him."

 

Fili held Haedirn close as she weakly clung to his tunic, not caring if she was wetting his tunic as well. Haedirn was safe now in his arms and that was all that mattered to Fili.

 

* * *

 

 

After Bard and Oin patched up her injuries, Haedirn recovered quickly enough to help Fili, Oin and Bofur pull a boat out to the water after they bid Bard and his children a tearful farewell with a heavy heart, promising that they would see each other again soon. Meanwhile Kili was talking with Tauriel softly until Fili called his young brother.

 

"Kili, come on! We're leaving!", Fili shouted when Haedirn touched his arm gently.

 

" _Meleth_ , give them a few more minutes. Can you not see the love for her in his eyes?", she whispered gently with a knowing smile and Fili said no more as the both of them watched Kili and Tauriel.

 

"They are your people - you must go." Tauriel looked at Kili sadly before her expression turned guarded and she walked past him.

 

Kili was distraught for a moment until he met Haedirn's encouraging eyes and he whirled around with a new determination to face the elf guard.

 

"Come with me. I know how I feel; I'm not afraid - you make me feel alive.", Kili looked at Tauriel fiercely, his eyes blazing with love for the red-headed elleth.

 

"...I can't.", Tauriel turned her head away once more.

 

"Tauriel...", Kili grabbed her arm tightly as he stared at her pleadingly. **"...Amrâlimê."**

 

"...I don't know what that means...", a surprised Tauriel whispered in shock.

 

"I think you do.", Kili smiled knowingly at Tauriel who smiled back and began to lean forward to the dwarf prince when her expression suddenly became blank and her posture straightened.

 

 _"Hîr nín Legolas."_ , Tauriel spoke emotionlessly, not turning to look at her prince.

 

Haedirn and Fili glanced behind Tauriel to see Legolas standing right behind the elf guard. Legolas peered over Tauriel's shoulder subtly and his eyes landed on Haedirn, his brow furrowing with worry when he noticed the large gauze over her forehead and the new bandages on her injured right shoulder; Haedirn was tough - he had to give her that.

 

 _“ Maewado i Naug. Boe i nadh egeno._ _”_ , Legolas spoke to Tauriel softly before he approached Haedirn slowly.

 

Fili protectively stood in front of Haedirn, glaring murderously at Legolas who halted in his tracks.

 

"You're not coming within any distance of her.", the dwarf prince growled darkly.

 

"Fili, _meleth_ , relax - he won't try anything so daring whilst you're here.", Haedirn patted Fili's shoulder and approached the Elven Prince warily. _" Mankoi naa lle sinome?"_

 

_ "Amin nae ten' _ _lle."_ , Legolas said quietly.

 

"Why are you so worried about me? I am no one special.", Haedirn frowned.

 

_"Lle naa vanima a amin mela lle.  Oio naa elealla alasse', as_ _talder."_ , Legolas boldly held Haedirn's left hand once more and pressed a light kiss to her knuckles, startling her and angering Fili.

 

" _Lle lakwenien?!_ I have a mate!", Haedirn exclaimed, glancing at Fili, as she pulled her hand away.

 

"I do not care.", Legolas shook his head stubbornly.

 

"We are leaving, **thutrel**. Come on.", Fili could hardly stand the Elven Prince flirting with his beloved so shamelessly in front of him.

 

But Haedirn didn't want to leave the Elven Prince with bitterness - even though she didn't feel for Legolas the same way she did for Fili, she still respected him as her kin and a Prince of Mirkwood.

 

 _ "Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha, Hîr nín Legolas." _ , Haedirn pressed her hand to her heart before extending her hand towards Legolas.   


 

_"_ _Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au', Hiril vuin Haedirn."_ , Legolas murmured quietly as he repeated the action and watched with a heavy heart as Haedirn and Kili leaped into the boat with the other dwarves and paddled away across the lake to the Lonely Mountain; he prayed to the Valar that he would see her again soon...

 

Fili held Haedirn close to him protectively with one arm as he helped to row the boat, his features set in a dark scowl. But when Haedirn hugged him gently and laid her head on his chest with that sweet smile of his, all of his previous anger melted away like the snow in the springtime sun and he was reminded of how lucky he was to have such a loyal and loving mate like Haedirn - she truly was one of a kind...

Kili glanced back at the shore for a few moments, staring longingly at Tauriel. He had given his runestone to her as a promise that they would see each other again one day; he had fallen deeply in love with the red-headed elleth, just like Fili and Haedirn, and he was going to make this relationship with her work somehow like how his brother and Haedirn did...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Thutrel" - "Star of my stars" (Khuzdul)  
> "Amrâlimê" - "My love"  
> "Hîr nín Legolas" - "My Lord Legolas" (Elvish)  
> “Maewado i Naug. Boe i nadh egeno.” - "Take your leave of the Dwarf. You are needed elsewhere."  
> "Meleth" - "Love"  
> "Mankoi naa lle sinome?" - "Why are you here?"  
> "Amin nae ten' lle" - "I was worried about you"  
> "Lle naa vanima a amin mela lle. Oio naa elealla alasse', astalder." - "You are beautiful and I love you. Ever thy sight is a joy, valiant one."  
> "Lle lakwenien?!" - "Are you joking?!"  
> "Aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha, Hîr nín Legolas." - "May the leaves of your life tree never turn brown, my Lord Legolas."  
> "Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au', Hiril vuin Haedirn." - "My heart shall weep until it sees thee again, my Lady Haedirn."
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	3. Welcome To Erebor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company is reunited once more in Erebor and Bilbo warns them of Thorin's strange behavior - the gold sickness has taken a hold of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Richard Armitage is the best Thorin Oakenshield ever <3

Bofur, Oin, Fili, Kili and Haedirn left the boat on the shore and hiked up slowly, the cold mist nipping at their faces like a chilly bite. They climbed up a barren slope littered with leafless trees and large boulders till they came to its edge and before Haedirn's shocked violet eyes was a ruined city blanketed in snow.

 

 

"The city of Dale...", Oin mumbled.

 

"What happened to this place?", Haedirn gasped.

 

"...Smaug happened.", Bofur bowed his head slightly.

 

"Come on, let's keep moving.", Fili said gently as he lightly tugged on Haedirn's hand. "We're almost at Erebor, the home of our forefathers."

 

The little group continued climbing up the slopes of the Lonely Mountain till they reached its mighty gates. They were shocked to see the entrance crumbling and in ruins from when Smaug smashed through in his anger to fly to Laketown. Everyone exchanged fearful glances and raced into the vast halls of Erebor, worried for their other companions. Were they alright? Did they get eaten by Smaug? All sorts of possibilities raced through their frantic minds, both good and bad.

 

"Hello!", Bofur called out worriedly, his voice echoing in the silence of the cavernous mountain halls. "Bombur? Bifur? Anybody?!"

 

"Ori? Gloin? Dwalin?", Haedirn called out as well, her voice bouncing off the walls loudly. "Are you here?!"

 

The little group clambered through the halls, searching for the rest of the Company frantically. As they descended down a staircase, they heard the familiar shuffling of feet as an all too familiar voice shouted out to them worriedly.

 

"WAIT! WAIT!", they turned to see Bilbo racing towards them from another part of the city. "Stop! Stop! Stop!", he waved his arms frantically.

 

"It's Bilbo! He's alive!", Oin exclaimed as they met the Hobbit halfway down a stone pathway.

 

"You need to leave.", the Hobbit shook his head breathlessly. "We all need to leave."

 

"Leave?!", Kili blinked incredulously.

 

"We only just got here!", Bofur exclaimed in befuddlement.

 

"I have tried talking to him, but he won't listen.", Bilbo spluttered.

 

"What do you mean, laddie?", Oin asked confusedly.

 

"THORIN!", Bilbo burst out before he calmed down slightly enough to explain what was going on with the dwarf king. "Thorin. Thorin. He's been out there for days. He doesn't sleep, he barely eats, he's not been himself - not at all.", the Hobbit shook his head as he gestured wildly. "It's this... It's this place - I think a sickness lies on it."

 

"Sickness?", Kili was worried slightly. "What kind of sickness?"

 

As Bilbo spoke, Haedirn noticed Fili glance past Bilbo's shoulder and his features began to wrinkle in consternation. She held his hand gently with worry as he seemed to be drawn forward by some unnatural force. He suddenly broke off from the group and raced further down into Erebor, his gaze fixed on something down below them. The others ran after him in surprise and confusion as they tried to stop him.

 

"Fili. Fili. Fili!", Bilbo repeatedly tried to call the eldest dwarf prince back.

 

" _Meleth_! Wait!", Haedirn cried out as her long legs carried her to Fili's side quicker than the others.

 

As the little group continued heading downwards and following Fili, a soft golden glow began to become stronger as they descended down more flights of stairs. They rounded a corner and all stopped short at the massive sight of Smaug's treasure hoard; gold, jewels and chests of precious valuables were heaped so high upon each other like gold mountains of vast wealth over the cavern floor that the actual stone ground was barely visible to their eyes.

 

 

As they stared on in both awe and shock, a flash of movement caught their eyes and they all turned to see Thorin slowly stride out of a doorway - he was dressed in ornate robes and covered in beautiful jewelry. But there was something off about him - he was speaking softly to himself and he had a strange aura about him as if he was possessed. Everyone stared on in horror and confusion at the dwarf king almost as if they didn't recognize him at all.

 

"Gold... Gold beyond measure, beyond sorrow and grief...", Thorin murmured lowly and looked up at them with glassy eyes; Haedirn felt a prickle of fear creep down along her spine - Thorin looked sickly in a mental and spiritual way, his darkened eyes meeting her own shocked ones. Something truly was wrong.

 

 

"Behold - the great treasure hoard of Thror.", Thorin suddenly flung something large and sparkly towards them and Fili caught it for them to see it was a giant blood red ruby.

 

 

"Welcome, my sister's sons, to the kingdom of Erebor.", the dwarf king slowly extended his arms towards the gold, his voice low and sinister.

 

 

Bilbo and Haedirn exchanged worried glances - Thorin was strongly affected by the gold sickness of Smaug.

 

* * *

 

 

The little group entered a small room where the rest of the dwarves were waiting around silently and it was a joyous reunion.

 

"Master Balin!", Haedirn ran forward with happy tears in her eyes and embraced the surprised old dwarf.

 

"Kili!", Nori rushed forward and greeted the ebony-haired prince.

 

"Bombur!", Bofur embraced his brother tightly.

 

"Miss Haedirn!", Ori dashed up to the she-elf and hugged her.

 

"We feared the worst when Smaug laid waste to Laketown!", Dwalin came up and embraced Fili tightly.

 

"We also feared for you when we arrived here!", Oin hugged his brother Gloin happily.

 

"You're hurt, lass!", Dori noted in shock at Haedirn's forehead gauze and bandaged shoulder.

 

"I'll be fine - Elves heal fast, Master Dori.", Haedirn smiled reassuringly.

 

Bifur exclamed something in Khuzdul as he made a wild gesture or two in Iglishmêk before pointing at Haedirn with an enthusiastic nod.

 

"Aye, the lass is a tough one!", Gloin agreed with a hearty chuckle as he and Dwalin fondly thumped Haedirn on the back. "Like a true dwarf!"

 

Fili smiled proudly as he embraced Haedirn, the others smiling happily for them. But even as Haedirn smiled, she couldn't stop worrying inside for Thorin Oakenshield - the gold sickness was strong; maybe her father and King Thranduil were right - she should have left the Company. Thorin would now be dangerous and unable to reason with logically now that he was affected with the gold sickness, but she couldn't abandon the Company now - not with Thorin in this state of mind. And she was Fili's mate - she would not leave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout-out to ~HarleyDeadpool~ who is a loyal follower of this series; thank you so much, lovely <3  
> Big thanks to ~HarleyDeadpool~ and ~lenhnsherr~ for their lovely comments :)
> 
> Iglishmêk - Dwarven sign language
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	4. The Arkenstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo reveals that he has the Arkenstone to Haedirn and everyone starts to worry about Thorin's unusually violent behavior. Haedirn and Fili share their troubled thoughts concerning the dreaded gold sickness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are much appreciated ^_^

The Company scattered among the vast treasure hoard of Thror, searching dutifully for the Arkenstone while Thorin and Bilbo watched on from a massive balcony overhead them. They combed through mountains of glittering jewels and golden coins for the precious Jewel of the King, but Thorin was growing increasingly restless and he was continuously checking on their progress every ten minutes.

 

"Any sign of it?!", Thorin asked.

 

"Nothing yet.", Haedirn looked up and shook her head as she tossed aside a handful of sparkling emeralds.

 

"Nothing here.", Nori reported as he brushed aside a pile of gold coins and pristine pearls.

 

"Keep searching!", Thorin growled in frustration.

 

"That jewel could be anywhere!", Oin exclaimed.

 

"The Arkenstone is in these halls - find it!", Thorin shouted as he thumped his fist angrily on the banister.

 

"You heard him - keep looking!", Dwalin announced as he sifted through a mountain of rubies and moonstones.

 

"All of you - no one rests until it is found!", Thorin bellowed furiously.

 

Haedirn glanced up worriedly and noticed Bilbo stare away awkwardly before he surreptitiously waddled away whilst Thorin was preoccupied with watching them closely as they combed the massive treasure mountains for that one precious jewel. Subtly Haedirn ventured further down towards a nearby doorway when Thorin and the others had their backs turned to her and she soundlessly fled down a corridor to follow Bilbo. She saw the Hobbit walk out to the ramparts of the front gate near the Smaug-sized hole and watched suspiciously as he paced back and forth for a while before he sat down. Ducking behind a pillar before Bilbo could spot her, she waited for a few minutes until she deemed it safe to peek once more - to her surprise, Bilbo reached into his tunic and pulled the Arkenstone out from the folds of his blue robe, staring at the beautiful patterns of light glowing from within. The Arkenstone truly was the King's Jewel - it glowed with a silvery turquoise halo as wisps of glittering smoke seemed to emanate from it, radiating pure beauty and power.

 

 

"Bilbo?", she called softly and the Hobbit panicked, hurriedly stuffing the Arkenstone back into his pockets.

 

"H-Haedirn! Uhh, hello, I d-didn't see you...there...", Bilbo trailed off awkwardly as he stood up quickly, flapping his arms slightly.

 

"Was that the Arkenstone?", Haedirn asked softly as she approached the Hobbit.

 

"N-no, it wasn't! I--", Bilbo was cut short when he saw the gentle, yet saddened, look in Haedirn's amethyst-colored eyes. "...Yes. I found the Arkenstone, but please! Please don't tell Thorin I have it!", the Hobbit begged desperately, clasping his hands together tightly. "T-Thorin will--"

 

"...I know.", Haedirn interrupted Bilbo quietly with a weak smile. "Your secret is safe with me, Bilbo."

 

Bilbo sighed with relief and Haedirn sat down in front of him with a worried expression across her features. The Hobbit sat down too and pulled the Arkenstone out of his pocket, handing it to the she-elf who turned it over slowly to admire its simple beauty.

 

"...Haedirn?"

 

"Yes, Bilbo?"

 

"...Do you think...", Bilbo bit his bottom lip nervously. "...Giving the Arkenstone to Thorin... Would it ease his mind?"

 

"...I fear I do not know the answer, Bilbo.", Haedirn shook her head sadly. "There is only so much I can figure out about Thorin, but I'm not a telepath. If you want an answer to that question, you must ask someone who knows Thorin better than I.", she handed the Arkenstone back to Bilbo, encasing his hands around it protectively. "Just don't let Thorin catch you hiding this from him - he may try to kill you for it.", the she-elf advised gravely before she strode back into Erebor so as not to arouse any suspicions.

 

* * *

 

 

In the mighty throne room of Erebor, Thorin gazed silently upon the throne where the Arkenstone had been inlaid by Thror before it was lost during Smaug's attack. Balin, Dwalin, Bilbo and Haedirn were standing behind him with worried gazes as the dwarf king unsteadily collapsed upon the throne seat with a furious gleam glazing his eyes over.

 

 

"It is here in these halls - I know it.", Thorin murmured disbelievingly.

 

"We have searched and searched...", Dwalin mumbled gruffly.

 

"Not well enough!", Thorin snapped, his angry voice reverberating through the halls of Erebor.

 

"Thorin, we all would see the stone returned--", Dwalin began when Thorin cut him off furiously.

 

"And yet, it is still not FOUND!", he boomed harshly and everyone did not dare speak a single word.

 

"...Do you...doubt...the loyalty of anyone here?", Balin asked uneasily as Thorin rose from his seat and strode over to the four of them slowly. "The Arkenstone is the birthright of our people."

 

"It is the King's Jewel.", Thorin muttered before his voice suddenly rose again in an enraged yell. "AM I NOT THE KING?!", his fierce tone made everyone extremely nervous and they held their breath as the dwarf king turned away once more. "Know this - if anyone should find it and withhold it from me, I will be avenged.", he growled menacingly as he stormed away.

 

Bilbo and Haedirn exchanged uneasy glances as Dwalin held Balin who looked as though he were about to weep - this situation was becoming worse as time passed...

 

* * *

 

 

"Dragon sickness - I've seen it before.", Haedirn watched from the shadows as a sniffling Balin spoke to a disgruntled Bilbo in a secluded corner of the kingdom. "That look, that terrible need - it is a fierce and jealous love, Bilbo. It sent his grandfather mad."

 

"Balin... If-if Thorin...had the Arkenstone...", Bilbo stammered and the old dwarf raised a surprised eyebrow in understanding of the Hobbit's implication. "...If it was found, would it help?"

 

"That stone crowns all. It is the summit of this great wealth, bestowing power upon he who bears it.", Balin responded seriously. "Will it stay his madness? No, lad; I fear it would make it worse.", the old dwarf shook his head solemnly before he lowered his voice to a grim whisper barely audible for Haedirn's sharp ears. "...Perhaps...it is best that it remains lost."

 

That was more than Haedirn could take - she soundlessly fled down the corridor, staying hidden in the oily shadows of Erebor, as she covered her mouth to suppress her gasps of horror. She came to a stop on the large balcony overlooking the massive treasure hoard and sank down in a small corner, sobbing and gasping quietly - the Arkenstone could not be given to Thorin, not while he is in this state; it was too dangerous for all of them.

 

**"Thutrel?"**

 

Haedirn looked up in surprise, her wet violet eyes meeting Fili's worried cerulean eyes, as her mate knelt down in front of her and tenderly cupped her tear-streaked face. The loving actions made Haedirn burst into tears once more and Fili let her bury her face in his chest, feeling those cool tears wet his tunic. The dwarf prince sat down beside the she-elf and hugged her protectively, wrapping his arms around her shoulders securely.

 

"Haedirn, what's wrong?", Fili asked gently as he stroked her cheek with a gloved hand.

 

"I-I'm afraid, Fili...", Haedirn admitted quietly as she glanced up at Fili, her eyes shining with tears.

 

"What are you afraid of, **thutrel**?", Fili asked as he intertwined their fingers together.

 

"Y-your uncle... The gold sickness...", Haedirn whimpered as her thumb lightly stroked the back of Fili's hand. "It's corrupting his heart... H-he's changed, Fili... He's not the same dwarf from Bag End; he's like a monster now..."

 

Fili said nothing, but in his heart, he knew that what Haedirn was saying was true - these past few days, whatever he and Kili did in efforts to please their uncle were of no value to Thorin now. His uncle frightened him and...he was frightened too that he would contract the gold sickness once he became King Under The Mountain after Thorin.

 

"...I'm scared too, **thutrel**...", Fili admitted softly, resting their interlocked hands on his chest where his heart was beating steadily.

 

"What are you afraid of, _meleth_?", Haedirn asked in a gentle whisper as she trailed her fingers along Fili's chest.

 

"I'm afraid that...I too will succumb to the gold sickness like Uncle once I take his place on the throne of Erebor.", Fili's eyes stared fearfully at Smaug's massive treasure hoard. "It drove Great-Grandfather Thror insane and now it is taking a hold of Uncle Thorin too - what if I end up like them?"

 

"...You are not King Thror or your Uncle, my lion.", Haedirn whispered as she cupped his bearded cheek gently, turning his face so that they could look at one another. "You are Fili, son of Dis, and a son of Durin - the Fili I know would never give in so easily to the gold sickness. He would try his very best to put the needs of his loved ones before his own.", the she-elf pressed a sweet peck to the dwarf prince's lips.

 

"...You're right, **thutrel** \- and with you by my side, I know I can overcome anything.", Fili smiled warmly and deepened their kiss, wrapping his arms around Haedirn's waist gently. " **Men eleneku menu o bepap opetu ezirak** \- I desire you more than an endless vein of mithril."

 

"I will be with you every step of the way, my lion.", Haedirn promised as she smiled back as she threaded her fingers in his golden mane of braids. "And I was competing for your affections with a precious metal?", she teased light-heartedly and Fili laughed along as well.

 

"I think everything in the whole of Arda competes with you for my attentions even.", Fili grinned. **" Men lananubukhs menu, thutrel."**

 

_"Amin mela lle, meleth."_ , Haedirn whispered softly.

 

"Everyone to the gate of Erebor!", Dwalin's voice boomed from somewhere upstairs.

 

"NOW!", Thorin's louder voice reverberated through the halls.

 

"What is going on?", Haedirn blinked as they pulled away all too soon.

 

"I don't know, but we better see what is going on.", Fili looked worried as he grabbed Haedirn's hand and they rushed up flights of stairs to the gate of Erebor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Men eleneku menu o bepap opetu ezirak" - "I desire you more than an endless vein of mithril" (Khuzdul)  
> "Men lananubukhs menu" - "I love you"  
> "Amin mela lle" - "I love you" (Elvish)
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	5. No Longer Recognizable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin's greed and temper flare even higher and it frightens everyone, especially his nephews, Bilbo and Haedirn. Thorin then has a talk with Haedirn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I don't understand what's so sexy about Thorin when he's inflicted with the dragon sickness - it's scary... Don't judge me; I'm just saying :P

Haedirn was still in shock as she mindlessly carried great chunks of rock to the gate of Erebor, handing it to Dwalin who piled it on top of another huge piece of rubble. Apparently outside the gate of Erebor were hundreds of refugees from Laketown and Thorin had ordered them all to seal the gate off - he did not need to say anymore, but Haedirn could tell that Thorin was not going to keep his promise of sharing the wealth of the mountain with the humans that so kindly helped them. They had started working hours ago, but the she-elf was still stupefied with shock at the dwarf king's commands.

 

"Lass, you better keep moving unless you want Thorin to notice you dreamin' like that on your feet.", Bofur whispered worriedly as he passed by her.

 

"Sorry, Bofur, it's just that...", Haedirn sighed heavily as she picked up another chunk of stone. "...Don't you think that this is wrong? Sealing ourselves in as if we had committed a crime?"

 

"...It's best not to say anything, lassie.", Bofur shook his head grimly before he resumed his work, using his hammer to smash a large boulder into smaller bricks for the gate.

 

Haedirn loaded a few chunks of rock into a basket suspended on a rope before Nori, who was operating the pulleys, pulled with Bombur's help to lift the stones up to the top where Ori and Fili were placing them firmly.

 

"I want this fortress made safe by sunup. This mountain was hard won - I will not see it taken again.", Thorin growled as he watched the Company work tirelessly.

 

"The people of Laketown have nothing.", Kili stepped up to his uncle with an incredulous stare. "They came to us in need. They have lost everything."

 

"Do not tell me what they have lost.", Thorin snapped harshly at his youngest nephew before he turned to see the city of Dale where multiple fires were lit among the ruins by the people. "I know well enough of their hardship - those who have lived through dragon fire should rejoice! They have much to be grateful for.", a malicious smile spread across Thorin's lips as Haedirn and Kili exchanged a horrified glance at one another - what was Thorin becoming into?

 

"Keep working.", Dori whispered to them both as he passed by with a boulder in his arms.

 

"More stone! BRING MORE STONE TO THE GATE!", Thorin bellowed and the Company began to work faster.

 

Haedirn exchanged a look of despair with Bilbo before she turned back to her work, carrying more heavy chunks of stone when her right shoulder ached dully and she had to place down her burden. Wincing at the slight pain, she sat down as Oin came up to her worriedly, noting how she was rolling her right shoulder back as she held it tightly.

 

"I'm fine, it's just sore.", Haedirn shook her head and resumed her work.

 

"Haedirn.", Thorin suddenly called as she pushed the rock up onto a ledge where Gloin brought it up to Fili and Ori.

 

"Yes?", the she-elf quickly whipped her head to face the dwarf king who was now approaching her with a dark look in his eyes.

 

"I need to speak with you now.", Thorin strode away into Erebor, but not before turning back and adding in a rather sinister tone. "...Alone."

 

Swallowing thickly, Haedirn glanced up at Fili who had seen the whole thing and was silently shaking his head as if to tell her not to go. But Haedirn knew better than to provoke Thorin while he was in this state of mind, so she swiftly bounded after Thorin who was heading towards the treasure room. Everyone exchanged worried glances with one another, but none as worried as Fili and Bilbo. What did Thorin want with Haedirn?

 

* * *

 

 

Haedirn watched Thorin warily as he led her to a large wooden chest. She watched as Thorin opened it slowly to reveal a collection of white sparkles that blinded her momentarily, but as her vision cleared, the she-elf was astonished to see...

 

 

"...The white gems of Lasgalen.", Haedirn breathed in awe.

 

"Yes. Beautiful, aren't they?", Thorin chuckled lowly as he picked up the biggest piece of jewelry from the chest - a magnificent necklace made of beautiful tiny gems, each perfectly cut and neatly arranged into an intricate chain of starlight. "I know an Elf-Lord who would pay a pretty price for these.", he muttered darkly as he ran his fingers across some of the tiny gems gently.

 

 

"Do you know of how they came to be here in Erebor?", Thorin's voice was low and dangerous as he glanced up at Haedirn who was frozen where she stood.

 

Haedirn thought it was best not to answer - it was a rhetorical question Thorin was throwing at her.

 

"My people were paid by the Elves to fashion a large lovely diamond that sparkled like pure starlight into hundreds of beautiful jewelry like this masterpiece here - jewelry fit for an Elven Queen.", Thorin continued speaking as he ran his thumb over the centerpiece of the necklace. "But we realized that such a magnificent jewel was wasted upon the Elves even though they were willing to pay big money for it. How foolish for the Elves to think we would be their little crafting slaves - pathetic!", the dwarf king whirled around instantly, startling Haedirn.

 

"The Elves take us for fools!", Thorin bellowed as he tossed the necklace furiously back onto the pile of jewels, scattering about the numerous tiny gems across the gold-covered stone floor, and Haedirn jumped back in shock at the dwarf king's outburst.

 

 

"Thorin...!", Haedirn backed away fearfully as Thorin advanced on her fiercely, the malicious gleam in his eyes giving the dwarf king a more threatening aura, when she stumbled over a wooden chest and frantically scrambled away backwards. "Thorin, please stop this--!"

 

"The Elves treated us like filth, like we were lesser than them! That Elven filth of a King Thranduil turned his back on my people when we needed help the most! After all that we had done for him, he refused to spare even a handful of his men to save us!", Thorin raised his fist high above his head and for a heart-wrenching second, Haedirn thought that he was going to punch her.

 

"But of course...you are not like most Elves.", Thorin's voice softened slightly as he lowered his fist slowly and as he looked up trembling, Haedirn saw a spark of the old Thorin Oakenshield flood his eyes briefly. "You helped us get to Erebor and chose to stay with us even though you had every chance to turn around and leave us for your own kin."

 

"...But I didn't. I made a promise to follow you, my King, to death and beyond.", Haedirn stared straight at Thorin as he smiled warmly.

 

"I know.", Thorin gently helped Haedirn off the floor.

 

"Thorin, I...", Haedirn hesitantly spoke. "...Thorin, you've already reclaimed Erebor with this little group - an amazing feat that proves you don't need the Arkenstone to define you as a king; you are every inch a king in our eyes.", she looked at Thorin warily as he began to take a few steps backwards. "It is you - you exert leadership even without a crown or a jewel. Is all this worth it for one stone?"

 

"The Arkenstone is the King's Jewel; with it, I have the Dwarf Kingdoms rallying to me, to fight for me, to die for me. I need and I will have it.", Thorin growled out the last phrase and Haedirn could see the gold sickness creep back into the dwarf king's eyes - it was almost as if she had lost her friend again to a man whom she didn't even recognize anymore...

 

"Go back and help them finish rebuilding the wall. We're not losing this mountain again.", the dwarf king turned his back on Haedirn and the she-elf fled the room quickly, bitter tears stinging her eyes - the influence of the gold had just too strong a grip on Thorin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are appreciated ^_^


	6. Preparing For War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin will risk war rather than fulfill the bargain he struck with the people of Laketown, making Haedirn and Bilbo worry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy geezus, this took me forever to find the perfect gifs to suit the story! =o=

Haedirn jolted to consciousness and found herself leaning against a cold wall with Fili and Kili lying next to her on her left while Ori and Nori were cuddled together on her right. She glanced around at the entire Company to find that Thorin was not among them unsurprisingly, but everyone's faces looked fraught with fatigue - Thorin had been pushing all of them hard in fortifying the mountain and then searching for the Arkenstone among the treasure hoard one last time before Balin finally managed to plead for a night's rest for them all. Suddenly Thorin strode in and their eyes met - Haedirn saw a glint of remorse shine in the dwarf king's eyes briefly as he scanned the members' tired features before it turned cold and uncaring again.

 

"Get them up. We have company outside the gate.", Thorin ordered Haedirn.

 

"Thorin, we're all exhausted from last night; we hardly had time to rest after fortifying the gate and searching for the Arkenstone. Can't we just have a few more minutes of rest?", Haedirn pleaded tiredly.

 

"No.", that simple answer was so hard upon her ears. "This is urgent."

 

"But--"

 

"Are you questioning your King, elf?", Thorin snapped harshly, his eyes burning with a suppressed anger that made Haedirn flinch in fear.

 

"...No."

 

"Then get them up. Now.", was all the dwarf king said before he strode away.

 

"Fili. Fili, wake up.", Haedirn whispered gently as she shook Fili awake. "Your uncle wants us all at the gate."

 

"...Huh? What...?", Fili yawned sleepily as Haedirn hurried from dwarf to dwarf, rousing them from their sleep. "Why, **thutrel**?"

 

"Your uncle says it's important.", Haedirn's worried eyes caught Fili's attention and he began to wake up his brother.

 

"Kili? Kee. Kee, wake up.", he ruffled his brother's hair and the young dwarf prince began to stir.

 

One by one, the Company was awoken and still half-awake, they grabbed their weapons and trudged toward the gate of Erebor. All of them wondered what was going on...

 

* * *

 

 

"Come on!", Thorin strode towards the top of the gate with the rest of the Company following behind him.

 

Everyone climbed up the flights of stairs they created in the bloackage all the way up to a platform on the ramparts from which they had an advantage point over the plains in front of the gate of Erebor. In front of them in the ruins of Dale glinted a harsh golden light and as Haedirn squinted closely, she could see many figures - it was...

 

"Elves?", Haedirn blinked, now fully awake. "What are Elves doing here?"

 

"No doubt Thranduil is in the city.", Balin murmured.

 

"He wants the white gems, but he will not get them - not if he wants war with me.", Thorin growled threateningly as the others glanced at each other nervously.

 

"There's someone riding towards the gate!", Nori pointed out a dark figure on a white horse galloping towards them swiftly.

 

"It's Bard!", Bilbo blinked in surprise.

 

Everyone watched from the ramparts as Bard galloped up the path to the gate before he stopped just at the bridge to Erebor. His eyes shone with gladness when he saw Fili, Kili, Oin, Bofur and Haedirn among the Company - they had all thankfully survived.

 

"Hail Thorin, son of Thrain! We are glad to find you alive beyond hope!", Bard called out to Thorin who frowned distrustfully at the bargeman.

 

"Why do you come to the gates of the King Under The Mountain armed for war?", Thorin shouted back.

 

"Why does the King Under The Mountain fence himself in?", Bard countered. "Like a robber in his hole."

 

"Perhaps it is because I am expecting to be robbed.", Thorin replied.

 

"My Lord, we have not come to rob you, but to seek fair settlement.", Bard reassured. "Will you not speak with me?", he requested.

 

Thorin was silent for a while before he nodded reluctantly and descended the stone stairs as the others watched on silently from the platform. A large raven suddenly swooped past Haedirn's head out of nowhere and she let out a small squeak of surprise, the big black bird perching on Thorin's shoulder gracefully. The dwarf king murmured something inaudible to everyone's ears before the raven flew over the gate with a loud caw, disappearing into the distance.

 

"...I'm listening.", they heard Thorin murmur to Bard.

 

"On the behalf of the people of Laketown, I ask that you honor your pledge - a share of the treasure so that they might rebuild their lives.", Bard's voice filtered through a hole in the blockade.

 

"I will not treat with any man while an armed host lies before my door.", Thorin growled.

 

"That armed host will attack this mountain if we do not come to terms."

 

"Your threats do not sway me."

 

"What of your conscience? Does it not tell you our cause is just?!", Bard was incredulous that Thorin was not cooperating. "My people offered you help and in return, you brought upon them only ruin and death!"

 

"When did the men of Laketown come to our aid, but for the promise of rich reward?!", Thorin bellowed angrily.

 

"A bargain was struck!", Bard reminded him.

 

"A bargain?", Thorin scoffed. "What choice did we have but to barter our birthright for blankets and food? To ransom our future in exchange for our freedom? You call that a fair trade?", the dwarf king backed away slowly. "Tell me, Bard the Dragonslayer...", the bargeman looked up in surprise at Thorin's knowledge of his title. "...Why should I honor such terms?"

 

"Because you gave us your word. Does that mean nothing?", Bard's voice was pleading.

 

Haedirn had enough - she leaped down from the platform, despite the others telling her to not interfere, and gracefully landed next to Thorin. She approached the dwarf king as he turned away from the wall, his face weary as if he had fought a great battle.

 

"Thorin, please think wisely - if you do not honor your end of the bargain, how will that reflect on your reputation?", Haedirn pleaded gently. "Don't start a foolish war over such a thing as this."

 

"You stay out of this.", Thorin snarled lowly at Haedirn and she backed down in shock before he yelled back at Bard. "Be gone, ere arrows fly!"

 

Bard slapped the blockade angrily and stormed off, riding back to Dale furiously as the others watched him gallop across the plain. Thorin and Haedirn hurried back up to the platform as a disgruntled Bilbo approached the dwarf king with an incredulous stare.

 

"What are you doing?!", the Hobbit spluttered. "You cannot go to war!"

 

"This does not concern you.", Thorin replied coldly.

 

"Excuse me?!", Bilbo was taken aback, but he did not stop trying to reason with Thorin. "But just in case you haven't noticed, there is an army of Elves out there! And not to mention several hundred angry fishermen! We-we are in fact outnumbered!", he pointed to Dale where the golden armor of the Elves radiated in the sunlight.

 

"Not for much longer.", Thorin turned to Bilbo with a mysterious smile.

 

"What does that mean?!", Bilbo raised an eyebrow.

 

"It means, Master Baggins, you should never underestimate dwarves.", Thorin replied before he turned to the Company. "We have reclaimed Erebor - now we defend it!", he furrowed his brow in determination and strode away as Balin, Bilbo and Haedirn exchanged distressed glances.

 

"And so it comes to this...", Haedirn thought to herself with despair.

 

"Break the bridge off!", Thorin ordered.

 

At this, some of the Company and Haedirn hurried over to one of the great stone statues next to the gate of Erebor. They used Dwalin and Bofur's war hammers to dislodge the stone head before they gave a great heave and sent it tumbling down the mountainside where it smashed into the raised bridge to the gate, disabling any attackers from approaching the mountain. Haedirn glanced out at Dale worriedly before she rejoined the dwarves to prepare for war - there was no other choice now.

 

* * *

  

It was pandemonium within Erebor as the Company readied for war - everyone was grabbing armor and preparing their weapons. They sharpened swords, welded war hammers, readied shields, Haedirn and Kili strung their bows and filled their quivers with numerous sharp arrows...

Haedirn searched through the Dwarven armor for any armor that would fit her, but as she searched, she was frightened inside - this was her first battle ever. She was a Ranger, not a warrior. She had really hoped it would not come to such a desperate situation, but it had and it was all because of the stubbornness of Thorin Oakenshield.

 

 

 

As soon as she got dressed, Haedirn rushed to the weapons room where Kili solemnly handed her a sword, bow and arrows and a pair of twin daggers.

 

    

 

Haedirn silently strapped the sword on the right side of her waist in a leather sheath, the daggers in two sheaths on her boots and the bow and arrows on her back. Kili, who was suiting up in armor next to her, met Haedirn's grim eyes and they began speaking in hushed whispers.

 

"Kili, don't you think that this is wrong? That we shouldn't be fighting?", Haedirn asked as she braided her hair and secured it with Fili's courting bead.

 

 

"It is wrong...", Kili sighed heavily as he fixed on his chest plate. "...But what Uncle says goes. Believe me, I too wish it didn't have to end this way.", the young dwarf prince frowned as he strapped on his sword.

 

"...Where is your brother?", Haedirn asked quietly.

 

"Sharpening his weapons, I suppose.", Kili shrugged as he tightened his belt.

 

"Master Baggins, come here!", Haedirn heard Thorin called the burglar over.

 

As Bilbo hesitantly approached a battle-ready Thorin, Haedirn could see that the dwarf king was holding up a fine tunic of white mail for the Hobbit to slide into.

 

 

"You are going to need this. Put it on.", Thorin said as Bilbo removed his jacket. "This vest is made of silver steel - 'mithril' it was called by my forebears; no blade can pierce it.", the dwarf king explained as Bilbo finished wearing it, the rest of the Company watching on too.

 

"I look absurd. I'm not a warrior; I'm a Hobbit.", Bilbo said awkwardly as he glanced at his appearance.

 

"It is a gift, a token of our friendship. True friends are hard to come by.", Thorin smiled before he looked towards the Company with a frown. "Haedirn."

 

The she-elf blinked curiously before she stepped up slowly to Thorin who was removing one of the rings on his finger and holding it out to her.

 

 

"A gift for you as well, as a peace treaty between us - you are an honorable and loyal warrior, my friend.", Thorin smiled as Haedirn stared at the ring with her violet eyes wide with surprise.

 

"But, Thorin...", she gasped softly. "...This is yours."

 

"I gift a possession of mine to whomever I wish.", Thorin pressed the ring into her palm. "Wear it as a sign of our friendship.", Haedirn acquiesced, staring at the beautiful ring.

 

Bilbo and Haedirn noticed that the other dwarves were still watching them and Thorin suddenly dragged them both aside as the Company resumed preparing for war. The Hobbit and the she-elf were bewildered - what was Thorin going to do to them?

 

"I have been blind, now I begin to see - I am betrayed!", Thorin whispered harshly to them once they were a few feet away from the Company so that they could not hear what they were talking about.

 

"Betrayed?", Bilbo blinked.

 

"The Arkenstone.", Thorin moved closer to the both of them as Bilbo and Haedirn began to look uncomfortable, exchanging worried glances. "...One of them has taken it.", the dwarf king glanced at the Company as Bilbo almost sighed audibly with relief. "One of them is false."

 

"Thorin, the quest is fulfilled and you've won the mountain - is that not enough?", Haedirn stared at Thorin worriedly, but he had a faraway look in his eyes - one of betrayal and hidden anger.

 

"Betrayed by my own kin.", he muttered dangerously.

 

"No, eh... You-you made a promise...to the people of Laketown. Is-is this treasure truly worth more than your honor?", Bilbo asked. "Our honor, Thorin. We were also there, we gave our word.", the Hobbit gestured to Haedirn and himself.

 

"For that I'm grateful. It was nobly done.", Thorin smiled at the both of them warmly before his features hardened again. "But the treasure in the mountain does not belong to the people of Laketown. This gold...", the dwarf king breathed heavily as he slowly backed away from them into the shadows. "...Is ours...and ours alone. By my life, I will not part with a single coin - not...one...piece of it!", he hissed out the last phrase and Haedirn began to feel chills scurry down her spine - Thorin was beginning to sound just like Smaug.

 

 

It seemed that Bilbo too could see that Thorin was clearly mentally affected and they both stared on wordlessly in shock at their friend as the rest of the Company marched past them in their armor - they were ready for war.

 

 

Haedirn's eyes desperately glanced at the faces of her friends, her second family as she so endearingly addressed them, to see that their eyes were burning with determination - they were prepared to defend Erebor at all costs, but for what purpose? This mindless war that Thorin had initiated would only bring about death, sorrow and ruin to them all - perhaps even worse damage than Smaug's desolation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need your opinions: should I make Fili and Haedirn break their laws of courting for just one night of pure intimate love? You all know what that means~... *wink wink* ;3
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	7. Bargaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haedirn helps Bilbo bring the Arkenstone to Bard and Thranduil in Dale to try and stop the war before it begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So should I make Fili and Haedirn have some smut? It'll be PG-13 though; I don't want to end up writing a gratuitous amount of porn... :(

Night had befallen upon Erebor and the Company were huddled in their individual rooms to get some rest after Thorin had told them of his battle plans. Haedirn decided to walk about Erebor; she did not feel like she could sleep with all the frantic thoughts racing through her troubled mind - luckily Thorin did not question her motives and he just let her leave. The she-elf paced along the ramparts of Erebor, her violet eyes gazing out across the dark plains to the ruins of Dale where the fires were lit - the people and the Elves were also preparing for war when tomorrow dawned upon them.

The familiar soft shuffling of feet nearly escaped Haedirn's normally sharp hearings and she whirled around swiftly to see Bilbo running up the stairs to the platform carrying a thick rope in his hands.

 

"Bilbo! What are you doing? Where are you going?", she hissed worriedly as the Hobbit tied the rope around a nearby statue.

 

"I'm going to Dale.", Bilbo looked at her seriously as he tightened the rope and tugged it to make sure it was secure. "I have to stop this war before it begins. I don't want to see any of the dwarves getting hurt over this senseless business."

 

"If you're going, I'm going with you.", Haedirn's brow furrowed in determination.

 

"No, no, no.", Bilbo protested. "You stay here. I am not letting you get involved in this mess."

 

"I am already involved, Bilbo. You cannot ask me to back out of this - not now, not ever. The Company is like a family to me - I cannot bear to see them hurt either. We're going together and that's final.", Haedirn crossed her arms stubbornly and the Hobbit huffed in defeat; he could never win an arguement with the she-elf, could he?

 

Haedirn knelt down for Bilbo to cling onto her back as she jumped over the ramparts, holding the rope and scaling it down to the rubble laying in the moat. She jumped along the broken pieces of the statue and broke into a swift and soundless dash towards Dale, melting into the shadows of the night so that no one could see them...

 

* * *

 

 

Haedirn and Bilbo stuck to the shadows in Dale, avoiding the Elven guards patrolling the area and the wandering humans preparing for war. Up ahead of them at an open plaza facing the Lonely Mountain was a large yellow tent - Thranduil's tent; it had to be because there were guards posted outside and there were raised voices coming from it.

 

"You, Bowman! Do you agree with this? Is gold so important to you? Would it buy you the blood of dwarves?!", a familiar voice shouted angrily.

 

"Mithrandir!", Haedirn gasped in surprise.

 

"Let's go before it gets ugly.", Bilbo and Haedirn quickly sneaked past more of the Laketown guards, getting closer towards Thranduil's large tent.

 

"It will not come to that. This is a fight they cannot win.", Bard's voice sounded confident.

 

"That won't stop them.", Haedirn spoke up with a frown as she and Bilbo approached the entrance of the tent, startling everyone.

 

"You think the dwarves will surrender - they won't. They will fight to the death to defend their own.", Bilbo added with a nod.

 

"Bilbo Baggins!", Gandalf exclaimed happily and Bilbo grinned.

 

"Haedirn!", Bard blinked in surprise as Haedirn bowed her head slightly.

 

"So you have returned to your kin, _penneth_?", a smooth, cold voice spoke up as the majestic stature of King Thranduil came striding in gracefully.

 

"Nay, _Aran_ Thranduil.", Haedirn shook her head once as she stepped inside the tent with Bilbo. "We have come on behalf of the ones we love."

 

"We?"

 

At this, Bilbo stepped out from behind Haedirn and looked at Thranduil.

 

"If I'm not mistaken, this is the halfling who stole the keys to my dungeons from under the nose of my guards.", Thranduil eyed Bilbo sharply as he slowly sat down in a regal chair.

 

"...Yes...", Bilbo muttered, looking extremely uncomfortable. "...Sorry about that..."

 

There was an awkward silence as everyone glanced at each other until Bilbo stepped forward, pulling out a wrapped package from the pocket of his robes and setting it down on the table.

 

"We came to give you this.", Haedirn unwrapped the package to reveal the Arkenstone as everyone rose in surprise.

 

"The heart of the mountain!", Thranduil breathed in awe. "The King's Jewel!"

 

"And worth a king's ransom. How is this yours to give?", Bard looked at Bilbo and Haedirn incredulously.

 

"I took it as my fifteenth share of the treasure.", Bilbo nodded as Gandalf smiled slightly.

 

"Why would you do this? You owe us no loyalty.", Bard looked at them both confusedly.

 

"We're not doing it for you like Haedirn said.", Bilbo shook his head. "We know that dwarves can be obstinate and pigheaded and difficult, suspicious and secretive...with the worst manners you can possibly imagine...", Haedirn chuckled in agreement at this. "...But they're also brave and kind...and loyal to a fault. We've grown very fond of them and we would save them if we can.", the she-elf lightly touched Fili's severed braid that was still hanging around her neck with such tenderness, an action that did not go unnoticed by any of the men.

 

"Thorin values this stone above all else. In exchange for its return, we believe he will give you what you are owed. There will be no need for war!", Haedirn furrowed her brow in determination and looked up at Thranduil, Bard and Gandalf as the three of them exchanged thoughtful glances.

 

* * *

 

 

Haedirn was sitting down in a chair as Thranduil casually poured himself a goblet of burgundy wine, her violet eyes glancing around the tent - it seemed that wherever Thranduil went, he needed some luxury at least. Even a tent like this was really lavish!

 

  

 

After Gandalf had told Bilbo to follow him outside, Thranduil had requested for Haedirn to stay in his tent because he wanted to talk to her yet again. Bard had left a few minutes ago, saying that he needed to check up on his men to make sure that they were ready for the battle tomorrow just in case - like Haedirn, he did not want war, but they could not be certain if Thorin would comply with their demands in exchange for the Arkenstone.

 

"So much space just for one being?", Haedirn grumbled to herself under her breath as she fiddled with the shoulder guards of her armor.

 

"The perks of being royalty, _penneth_.", Thranduil smirked in amusement as he approached a slightly embarrassed Haedirn - he had heard what she had muttered. "Did I not warn you of the consequences of joining Thorin Oakenshield now that he has been inflicted with the gold sickness?", the Elvenking offered her a sip of wine, but she refused politely.

 

"Don't rub it in or I'm taking back the Arkenstone to Oakenshield.", Haedirn snapped with a frown.

 

"But you won't.", Thranduil still wore that shit-eating smug grin of his on his face and it made Haedirn's fist itch uncontrollably, but she knew better than to strike the King in anger - it was a death penalty.

 

Haedirn sighed deeply and covered her face with her hands in exasperation - she knew, deep down inside of her, that Thranduil and Lord Elrond's warnings were right all along; Thorin Oakenshield would not care for anyone, even his own kin, once his soul was held captive by the dragon sickness. But she couldn't abandon the Company now, not after she pledged her service to them and especially Fili - she loved him and she would stay by his side for better or worse till the very end of this quest.

 

"You can still leave them, Haedirn.", Thranduil's voice broke her thoughts and she looked up to see the Elvenking standing in front of her tall and proud, but his eyes shone with understanding. "Join the safety of your kin; I can protect you - it's what your father would have wanted."

 

"Do not carelessly use my father in your words!", Haedirn stood up abruptly and strode to the entrance of the tent facing the mountain. "How would you know what he would have wanted for me? I joined this Company to help them reclaim their home because I have been in their place before - homeless, wandering - and I was only saved by the kindness of one soul. If my father were still alive, he would have encouraged me to help them!"

 

"But would your father have wanted you, his only child, to sacrifice yourself needlessly? One for the sake of many?", Thranduil's brow furrowed as he strode up to the she-elf. "Don't be a fool and throw yourself away like this - you have forever ahead of you."

 

"They have been my family for these past twelve months. Abandoning them now is against my honor; I made a vow to help them and warriors do not take their vows lightly.", Haedirn frowned as she faced Thranduil who returned her fierce glare calmly.

 

"But you are no warrior.", Thranduil reminded her.

 

At this, Haedirn fell silent - Thranduil had a good point: she was a Ranger, not a warrior. The only fighting she ever did was for self-defense; she was not trained like Thranduil's Elven army nor had she ever experienced the horrors of war like the Elvenking, but she could not live with herself if anything happened to the Company, especially Fili... Her legs faltered slightly, but she straightened herself up and collapsed back into the chair with tears stinging her eyes. A cold hand gently rested atop her head before slender fingers began to caress her dark locks - she glanced up with tear-filled eyes to see Thranduil looking down at her with an unreadable expression as he patted her head softly.

 

"You need not suffer like this, Haedirn - you can leave now while you still can, recall yourself of your current bondmate and find another to love. Thorin Oakenshield will bring nothing upon us all but suffering and misery - nobody deserves it.", Thranduil said in an unusually gentle voice as if he were talking to a young elfling. "Come to Mirkwood or go back to Imladris - you don't have to fight this war which is not your own."

 

"...I cannot abandon my friends now in their time of need, _Aran_ Thranduil.", Haedirn whispered as she stood up and prepared to leave. "And I will not leave my mate - he is my world now.", with that, she left the Elvenking in the tent. Thranduil sighed inaudibly in defeat as he shook his head slightly before he sat down on his chair, absentmindedly swirling the remainder of Dorwinion wine in his shining glass.

 

"Oh, Arveldir...", Thranduil sighed with despair as he covered his eyes - it was like losing his wife all over again. _"_ _Amin hiraetha, mellonamin."_ , the Elvenking began to tremble slightly as the glass dropped from his trembling hand with a tinkle, spilling red onto the ground. "I can't protect your stubborn daughter from herself... Forgive me...", those words left his lips sorrowfully.

 

Haedirn prepared to head back to Erebor when she was stopped by Gandalf at the city gates of Dale. The old wizard approached the young she-elf with a worried gaze and Haedirn looked down at her boots, not wanting to meet the wizard's searching eyes.

 

"Where is Bilbo?", Haedirn asked quietly.

 

"I've asked someone to find him a place to stay here for the night.", Gandalf leaned on his staff wearily.

 

"Good. You'll be sending him away from here at first light?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Then I am content in knowing that our burglar is safe.", Haedirn smiled slightly and turned to leave when Gandalf stopped her.

 

"You cannot go back, Haedirn. It is too dangerous.", the wizard said gravely as he placed a wrinkled hand on her shoulder. "Stay here tonight and get as far away from here as possible tomorrow morning."

 

"...I cannot, Mithrandir.", Haedirn looked at Bilbo with a sorrowful smile. "I'm the fifteenth member of this Company and I'm not about to abandon my friends now."

 

"There is no Company - not anymore. And I don't like to think of what Thorin will do when he finds out what you and Bilbo have done.", Gandalf said seriously.

 

"I know, but I have pledged myself to his eldest nephew. I cannot abandon the one I have given my heart to now - it would be against my honor to leave them in their time of need. But you can still protect Bilbo - he does not need to be a part of all this anymore; for his safety, make him leave.", Haedirn shook her head slightly, Gandalf noticing Fili's courting bead in the young she-elf's dark hair. _" Tenna' tul're, Mithrandir."_

 

Gandalf could only stare on in despair as Haedirn disappeared into the night back towards Erebor... What had he dragged the young she-elf into?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Penneth" - "Young one" (Elvish)  
> "Aran" - "King"  
> "Amin hiraetha, mellonamin." - "I am sorry, my friend."  
> "Tenna' tul're, Mithrandir." - "Until tomorrow, Mithrandir."
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	8. I Am Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Haedirn share a rather intimate night together...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Some mild smut up ahead - I'm sorry if it sucks because I didn't want something so explicit; I wanted something sweet and all for my power couple <3

Haedirn reached the gate of Erebor and scaled up the wall with the help of the rope - it was all quiet within the mountain. Everyone was probably asleep by now, maybe even Thorin - just as well; she didn't want anyone to know what she and Bilbo had been up to. Thorin would label them as traitors and banish them and that was the last thing Haedirn wanted right now before tomorrow's confrontation.

She quietly hurried down the flights of stairs and wandered along the vast corridors of Erebor, the torches casting soft glows on the walls and illuminating oily shadows in the corners. The she-elf marveled at the beauty of the stone halls, but her mind was mostly filled with worry for the Company - would Thorin be able to see reason tomorrow and call off this senseless war before they all got hurt or worse? Haedirn could only hope...

 

**"Thutrel?"**

 

Whirling around, Haedirn saw Fili standing right behind her with a worried expression spreading across his rugged features as he slowly strode towards her.

 

"Fili? What are you still doing up at this ungodly hour? You should be asleep.", Haedirn blinked as Fili took her hand gently, interlocking their fingers together.

 

"I was waiting for you.", Fili looked up at Haedirn as they walked down the corridor together. "...Are you okay?"

 

"In all honesty? No.", Haedirn admitted as they stopped along the walkway, the she-elf sitting down on the ledge of the tall bridged path and looking across the mountain halls. "I'm worried about what tomorrow will bring - I don't want to fight anyone, Fili, but if your uncle continues with this madness...", her trembling fists laid clenched tightly in her lap.

 

A warm hand gently caressed her lower back as Fili took a seat down beside her, the golden-haired prince letting his mate lay her head on his shoulder. He too was worried about tomorrow - if only his uncle were being more sensible, but the gold sickness had too strong a hold on his heart; it had corrupted the man he once looked up to as a father figure and transformed him into a darker being whom he no longer recognized.

 

"I don't want to lose you, Fili.", Haedirn whimpered quietly, burying her face in the dwarf prince's neck. "Not when I just let you into my heart."

 

"We'll get through this whole mess. Together.", Fili promised his beloved as he wrapped an arm around her waist protectively.

 

It was an uneasy silence as their unsettled minds wandered to thoughts of tomorrow - was the war inevitable? They hoped not for they did not want to lose their loved ones and friends in such a senseless fight for the mountain. But now they could only hope for the best for tomorrow and pray that it would not come to war even though there was a slim chance of their prayers not coming true...

 

"...We should go to bed. It is late.", Haedirn stood up and they both headed to Fili's bedchambers.

 

 

Haedirn was surprised by the vast bedchambers as she and Fili stepped up to the simple bed that sat atop the stone steps. Moonlight poured in from above them as a cool and gentle breeze whispered through the room.

 

"Whose bedchambers are these?", Haedirn asked curiously as she unwrapped a sleeping gown that was left on the bedside - Fili must have found something for her to wear - and unlaced her armored boots.

 

"Apparently this used to be my Grandfather Thrain's bedchambers before Smaug attacked.", Fili said as he sat on the bed and stripped himself off his armor down to a light tunic. "It is to be mine once Uncle Thorin has reclaimed Erebor. Kili gets Uncle Thorin's old room.", the dwarf prince chuckled as he unlaced his boots and set them aside properly.

 

"Your uncle won't mind us sleeping here?", Haedirn asked as she disappeared behind a wall and changed into the nightgown.

 

"I doubt he'll even realize we're sleeping in the old royal bedchambers.", Fili shrugged as he checked his weapons one more time just as he turned to see Haedirn step out from behind the wall, his jaw dropping in awe.

 

 

"...I look ridiculous, do I?", Haedirn asked shyly with a rosy blush on her cheeks as she laid her armor and weapons aside.

 

"N-no, **thutrel** , it's not that at all!", Fili was flustered. "Y-you look... Well, you just look..."

 

"Awkward? Frumpy? Indecent?", Haedirn bit her bottom lip nervously as she sat down on the bed.

 

"...Beautiful.", Fili whispered in her right ear, kneeling behind her and kissing her neck gently. "Absolutely gorgeous."

 

Haedirn blushed and turned her head so that Fili could kiss her gently, his calloused and gentle hand cupping her smooth cheek tenderly as if she were a fragile porcelain doll. The kiss deepened slowly and tenderly, their tongues dancing together in a new kind of sensual dance, as Fili's other hand lightly caressed Haedirn's petite waist through the thin fabric of the midnight blue gown. The she-elf shivered lightly at the sensation of the dwarf prince's hand on her waist separated by the light material of the gown, her right hand reaching behind to tangle her fingers in those golden locks.

Haedirn felt herself being laid down on the soft bed and looked up to see Fili straddling her - their position was pretty...intimate, to put it mildly. They had never gone this far before and they wanted to do this to seal their union to one another even though they weren't formally married through a ceremony and all, but they loved each other and wanted others to see that they belonged to one another - the question was: did they both want this and were they ready for such a thing as consummation?

It seemed that Fili was thinking the same thing and he gently cupped his beloved's beautiful face that was burning with embarrassment, pressing a sweet kiss to Haedirn's lips and feeling her melt into it slowly. He would never force Haedirn into anything she did not want to do; if she wanted to wait, he would be more than willing to wait for her to be ready - they did not need to rush hastily into this sort of thing; after all, if they did decide to do it, it would be a big step for the both of them.

 

"We don't have to do this--", Fili started to reassure Haedirn when she shook her head lightly and grasped his hands gently.

 

"No.", her voice was barely a whisper. "I want to - I want others to know that we belong to each other, _meleth_."

 

"Are you sure, **thutrel**?", Fili asked softly as his thumbs caressed her soft cheeks. "I don't want to rush you into something as big as this."

 

"You're not, Fili - I do want this with you.", Haedirn murmured as she leaned up again to lightly peck his chapped lips. "Make me yours, Fili. Please, _meleth_."

 

" **Thutrel**...", Fili leaned down to capture Haedirn's lips in another gentle kiss. "I will give you this night and the other nights of my life to always prove to you how much I love you."

 

 

Haedirn smiled gently, feeling all of her fears wash away at Fili's sweet words, as she kissed him back - she truly loved her golden-maned lion and was thankful that he was hers. Fili smiled back and his hands wandered down to the she-elf's waist as he thought of himself as the luckiest being alive in all of Arda to have a faithful bondmate like Haedirn - she was the bravest, most loyal and most beautiful being he had ever known and it truly was a privilege from Mahal to have her as his mate. He wanted to be with her forever and ever.

Fili started to tug off the thin shoulder straps of Haedirn's nightgown as the she-elf unbuttoned the dwarf prince's tunic slowly, exposing his well-built chest that was covered in short golden curls. She gently placed a hand on Fili's chest, marveling at how solid it was compared to the soft smooth flesh of her kin - elves never had any kind of bodily hair or mustaches or beards on them like dwarves or men; sure, they were lean and well-built, but never hairy.

Meanwhile Fili had managed to pull down the top half of her nightgown to reveal her pale bosom and Haedirn's cheeks turned redder than the roses as she crossed her arms over her chest in embarrassment - this was her first time exposing her body to anybody and it made her self-conscious. But the dwarf prince shook his head with a warm smile as he gently pried the she-elf's arms from her upper body.

 

"You don't have to hide yourself from me, **thutrel** \- you're perfect to me.", Fili smiled tenderly as he kissed Haedirn gently.

 

"I-I'm not a dwarven woman, s-so I'm a-afraid my body is not exactly ideal...", Haedirn blushed in embarrassment.

 

"I'd rather have you than a hundred dwarven women, my love.", Fili kissed Haedirn's neck gently, sucking lightly on her pulse spot and making Haedirn moan in pleasure.

 

 

Haedirn grew embarrassed when Fili chuckled lowly at her wanton moan and made a move to cover her mouth, but Fili was having none of that - he pinned her wrist down to the bed as he continued kissing up and down her neck, suckling on her pulse point to draw out more of those cute moans from her lips - he wanted to hear her voice as he made love to her.

Haedirn felt her embarrassment wash away like melting snow as Fili kissed down her sensitive body, slowly undressing her until she was laid bare before his hungry eyes. But the dwarf prince was so tender, so gentle with her as if she were a delicate flower; his calloused hands were warm on her skin, lighting a pleasant fire that left a lingering burn in their wake and making her body ache for more of that touch she needed right now.

Her hands unlaced the knot on the dwarf prince's leggings and pulled it down his muscular legs far enough for him to kick it to the floor so that now they were both bare before each other's eyes, but they were ashamed no longer - to their partner, they were perfectly made for each other.

Haedirn made a move to touch Fili to give him some pleasure, but he wanted this night to be all about his mate - he gently kissed her again, her long sable hair spilling across the sheets gracefully like a dark stream of night as his dirty golden braids surrounded their faces like a beaded curtain. His dwarven beads tinkled softly together as they kissed, one of his hands trailing down to gently press a finger against the she-elf's womanhood and making the said elf gasp softly in surprise. She had never been touched this way before and it already felt good; tiny sparks of pleasure were tingling up her body and making her core burn for more of Fili.

 

" _Meleth_ , please...", Haedirn gasped again, clutching onto Fili's shoulders. "...Make love to me, Fili.", she pleaded softly, kissing him lightly.

 

"I'll be gentle.", Fili promised, running his hand along her pale inner thigh, and positioned himself before slowly entering her.

 

Haedirn felt Fili slide into her gently until he came to her virginal barrier; the dwarf prince looked at her seriously for confirmation on whether she truly wanted this - there was no turning back after this and they both knew it. That tiny nod of confirmation from Haedirn gave Fili his answer: Haedirn dug her nails into Fili's shoulders and cried out softly as an intense pain surged sharply through the lower half of her body - they were now joined together, but they were far from over.

Fili gently kissed Haedirn as he slowly moved his hips back and forth, his movements sending little sparks of pain tingling through his mate, and the she-elf wrapped her arms around the dwarf prince's neck, slowly dragging her nails down Fili's back lightly, as she felt the pain gradually subside into pleasure. She trusted her mate; she knew he would never hurt her on purpose and that this pain was only for a short while - she was starting to feel a bit better now, maybe even pleasured...

 

 

The bed creaked quietly in the large bedchambers as soft loving words and whispered sweet nothings were spoken between the two lovers; it was simply quiet and romantic - it was all they needed right now. Their consummation was not hurried or heated, it was the first slow and gentle dance between them. All worries of tomorrow fled from their minds as they focused on one another - not the war, not the negatives - just them and them alone.

It felt like forever, but was really only minutes that flew by swiftly all too soon when they both reached their peak with Fili filling Haedirn with his warmth. Haedirn smiled sweetly, her rosy cheeks flushed pleasantly, at Fili who smiled back gently and their lips joined together in a tender and chaste kiss as the dwarf prince withdrew himself from his mate - their consummation was complete and everything at that moment was perfect.

 

"I love you, **thutrel**.", Fili whispered as he laid down beside Haedirn, brushing his thumb over her kiss-swollen lips.

 

"I love you too, _meleth_.", Haedirn smiled as she buried her face in the crook of Fili's neck, the dwarf prince wrapping her in a strong embrace.

 

Pulling the satin sheets over their naked bodies, Fili let Haedirn draw random patterns on his chest as they laid together on the bed in a comfortable silence, the moonlight streaming in and casting a pale glow over the entire room.

 

"Haedirn?"

 

"Yes, Fili?"

 

"When this war is over, will you stay and be my princess?", Fili held Haedirn's hand as he placed an affectionate kiss on her forehead.

 

"...I can't imagine anything more wonderful than that.", Haedirn smiled as a tear of joy trailed down her cheek.

 

"Do you know how I envision our wedding?"

 

"How, _meleth_?"

 

"You'd be dressed in the most beautiful white gown - but no gown can ever be the best for you, my love. The Company would be there to celebrate with us and my mother Dis would be there. You both would get along very well.", Fili smiled fondly as he remembered his mother.

 

"With two brave sons, I'm sure she's a wonderful woman.", Haedirn smiled at the thought.

 

"And after we get married, we'd have children. I don't care if they were all boys or all girls - any child you bear would be an angel.", Fili smiled down at Haedirn whose eyes were closed. "I've always wanted to be a father.", he murmured quietly as his other hand gently rubbed Haedirn's flat belly as if there was a child growing there inside of her at this very moment.

 

"I'm sure you would make a great father...", Haedirn chuckled sleepily as Fili stroked her hair gently, closing his eyes as well.

 

"And you would be a wonderful mother to our children...", Fili smiled sleepily, feeling sleep overtake his senses.

 

"...That sounds...amazing...", Haedirn murmured sleepily, weariness dragging her down quickly. "...I love you...Fili..."

 

"And...I love you too... **thutrel**...", Fili glanced down with half-lidded eyes to see that Haedirn was already sleeping peacefully and he smiled fondly as he cradled her closer to him. "Sweet dreams, my love...", he murmured quietly before he too was taken by sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I regret nothing :3  
>  If you wish to read the AU where Fili doesn't die, here's the link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5387912/chapters/12444374
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	9. Banished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin finds out what Bilbo and Haedirn had done and is not happy at all even though they have done it for his own good...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Thorin, why? T^T

Haedirn awoke the next morning when she felt Fili's calloused hand gently shaking her shoulder and her amethyst eyes sleepily met his tender cerulean gaze. The she-elf smiled slightly as the dwarf prince placed a chaste kiss on her lips, his warm hand softly rubbing her bare back gently.

 

 

"We must get up now,  **thutrel**. Uncle expects us all at the gate.", Fili muttered a little sadly as he got out of bed.

 

"...I know.", Haedirn glanced down worriedly as she grabbed her armor and hid behind a wall to change.

 

The both of them changed into their battle gear and strapped on their weapons before they hurried out of the chambers to the bloackade where the rest of the Company was waiting. Everyone was ready for battle and Thorin was draped in his royal robes, a heavy golden crown resting upon his head and a mighty gleaming sword in his hand.

 

 

"It is time.", Thorin's dark eyes narrowed at them all and they headed for the platform overlooking the plains outside the mountain...

 

* * *

 

Outside the gate, everyone gathered on the platform and stared out across the plain where hundreds of Elven warriors in their golden armor and the armed fishermen of Laketown were gathered. Standing in between Fili and Thorin, Haedirn and the others could see King Thranduil on his majestic elk and Bard on a white horse approaching them, the golden sea of Elves parting aside in uniform movements to let them through to the gate.

 

 

As Thranduil and Bard approached the remnants of the broken bridge, Thorin leaned over the ramparts with a bow and fired a warning arrow in between the Elvenking and bargeman. They immediately halted their steeds in surprise at this display of hostility and looked up at the Dwarf King who was nocking another arrow, his darkened face hardened with hatred.

 

"I will put the next one between your eyes!", Thorin threatened as the dwarves cheered loudly and shook their weapons.

 

Haedirn stared on wordlessly, her brilliant violet eyes filled with worry as she glanced at Thranduil and Bard. Thranduil's eyes stared at Thorin, anger burning in them, and he tilted his head slightly; several rows of Elves near the front of the Elvenking's army instantly pulled out their bows, nocked their arrows and aimed at the Company in one fluid motion - the dwarves' cheering was cut off abruptly as all of them, save for Thorin and Haedirn, ducked behind the ramparts.

Bard shot a distressed stare at Haedirn before turning to look at Thranduil who was silent for a few moments before the Elvenking raised his hand and all of his archers swiftly put away their arrows. Thorin still had his bow drawn however and Haedirn bit her bottom lip nervously - Thorin would not be so foolish as to fire now, right?

 

"We've come to tell you: payment of your debt has been offered...", Thranduil spoke out confidently, his rich voice echoing up to them. "...And accepted.", he smiled thinly as his icy blue eyes shone knowingly.

 

"What payment?", Thorin shouted back, not putting the bow down. "I gave you nothing! You have nothing!", the Dwarf King growled as the Company slowly began standing once more.

 

Thranduil raised his brow and turned his head to coolly watch Bard as the bargeman reached into the folds of his coat and pulled out the Arkenstone above his head, glowing in all of its splendor in the morning light, to show it to a bewildered Thorin who lowered his bow in shock as the dwarves' eyes widened in surprise.

 

"We have this.", Bard called out.

 

 

"They have the Arkenstone!", Kili breathed out before he shouted angrily. "Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house?! That stone belongs to the king!"

 

"And the king may have it - in our good will.", Bard nonchalantly tossed the Arkenstone in the air before pocketing it again in his robe, Thorin's shocked eyes never leaving the King's Jewel. "But first, he must honor his word.", the bargeman glared up at the dwarf king who was shaking his head and muttering to himself, the others hearing what Thorin was saying.

 

"They are taking us for fools.", Thorin muttered as a shocked Balin glanced at him, so shocked that the dwarf king's mental state had deteriorated to the point where he would even consider this. "This is a ruse, a filthy lie.", the others were equally shocked - there was only one Arkenstone, no copy of it could ever be made by any diamond in all of Arda. "THE ARKENSTONE IS IN THIS MOUNTAIN! IT IS A TRICK!", Thorin bellowed, his furious voice echoing across the plains.

 

"It-it's no trick.", a familiar voice stated as the dwarves on the left side of the ramparts moved aside to let the Hobbit shuffle through.

 

"Bilbo!", Haedirn, Thranduil and Bard were shocked at the Hobbit's sudden appearance - they thought he was still safe back in Dale.

 

"The stone is real. I gave it to them.", Bilbo admitted bravely as Thorin's angered features became mixed with sorrow and shock as everyone turned to the Hobbit, equally shocked as well.

 

"You...", Thorin breathed out - he never thought that Bilbo would do this to him.

 

"I took it as my fifteenth share.", Bilbo looked down for a while before meeting Thorin's disbelieving gaze.

 

"You would steal from me?", Thorin's voice was dangerously low.

 

"Steal from you? No. No. I may be a burglar, but I like to think I'm an honest one.", Bilbo shook his head with a weak smile. "I'm willing to let it stand against my claim."

 

"Against your claim?", Thorin sneered hatefully. "Your claim! You have no claim over me, you miserable rat!", Thorin roared as he slammed his bow on the ground and strode over to Bilbo angrily, but the Hobbit did not flinch in fear - his eyes were filled with only sorrow at what his friend had become.

 

"I was going to give it to you.", the Hobbit's voice was very nearly choked up with emotion. "Many times I wanted to, but..."

 

"But what, thief?!", Thorin spat venomously.

 

"You are changed, Thorin!", Bilbo stared back at the angry dwarf king bravely as the rest of the Company watched on in shock. "The dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word! Would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin!"

 

"Do not speak to me...of loyalty!", Thorin snarled before he shouted to the others. "Throw him from the ramparts!"

 

Bilbo was shocked beyond belief that Thorin would order such a dastardly command. The rest of the Company backed away in confusion as Thranduil and Bard began to grow concerned for the Hobbit. Thorin was angered and surprised that no one was obeying him and he angrily grabbed Haedirn's arm because she was standing the closest to him.

 

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?!", Thorin yelled as he yanked her forward, the she-elf crying out in shock at the dwarf king's iron grip.

 

"THORIN, STOP!", Haedirn cried out in shock as Fili grabbed Haedirn protectively, trying to shake his uncle off his mate.

 

Thranduil was horrified now, his icy blue eyes wide with disbelief - the only remnant of his dear friend whom he endearingly called his brother was in danger. Bard was just as horrified now - how could Thorin do this to them?!

 

"YOU DARE DISOBEY YOUR KING?!", Thorin bellowed furiously.

 

"BILBO IS NOT THE ONLY ONE TO BLAME, THORIN!", Haedirn burst out and everyone stared at her in further confusion.

 

"...What are you saying?", Thorin breathed heavily as he backed away from the she-elf.

 

"...I helped Bilbo give the Arkenstone to Bard and Thranduil. I also took it as my fifteenth share.", Haedirn said quietly as she stared at the bewildered dwarf king with tear-filled eyes.

 

"Haedirn, don't--", Bilbo began to speak, but she paid him no heed.

 

"I share the blame of this deed, my King.", Haedirn bowed her head and looked down at her boots in shame, not wanting to meet Thorin's eyes.

 

"You betray me as well?", Thorin's eyes blazed with rage. "I should have known better than to trust the both of you. You are no better than that Elven filth Thranduil, elf-whore!", the dwarf king bellowed furiously.

 

"Uncle!", Fili was aghast and tried to protect his beloved, but Thorin yanked him aside roughly.

 

"You are to never have anything to do with this elf-whore from this moment forth!", Thorin shouted at Fili as he shoved his eldest nephew backwards.

 

Fili stumbled from the force and would have fallen if Kili and Bofur didn't catch him in time. The eldest dwarf prince stared on worriedly at his mate - he never thought that Haedirn would assist Bilbo with something like this, but it was also to save his now mentally unstable uncle who was clearly not listening to anybody at all.

 

"We only did it for you, Thorin.", Haedirn knelt down in front of Thorin, tears falling from her eyes, as he approached her. "You have always been my king, but you cannot see what you have become.", she glanced up at Thorin who was clenching his fists tightly. "The gold sickness is strong, but I know the real Thorin Oakenshield is somewhere inside there! Please, Thorin, wake up and cease this madness!"

 

"SILENCE!", Thorin suddenly backhanded Haedirn across her right cheek and she cried out in shock, landing on the ground on her back.

 

"HAEDIRN!", Bilbo screamed out in terror for his friend as he rushed over to her quickly from the protesting Company.

 

**"Thutrel!"** , Fili stared in disbelief at his uncle who was red-faced and livid with rage - never in his life had he seen Thorin strike anyone like that.

 

Thranduil's and Bard's jaws was now agape in disbelief and shock - Thorin had dared to even strike a member of his Company! This situation was getting out of hand and someone would get hurt if something was not done fast - but what could they do? They were helpless to stop Thorin from their position down below. Haedirn held her throbbing cheek and pulled her hand away slightly to see the faint maroon tint of blood staining her fingertips - Thorin's metal gauntlet must have cut into her skin.

 

"CURSE YOU BOTH!" Thorin roared ferociously as he lunged at the frightened Hobbit and she-elf.

 

Haedirn embraced Bilbo to protect him by taking the brunt of Thorin's rage, shrieking out in terror and pain as the dwarf king yanked her up roughly by her hair and mercilessly dragged her toward the ramparts. The rest of the Company was sent into an uproar as they leaped forward with protests and shouts, struggling to pull Thorin away from their friends, but the dwarf king had begun to push them both over the ramparts as the armies below watched on in shock and disbelief at this display.

 

"NO!", Fili screamed out fearfully as he tried to save Haedirn from Thorin's anger.

 

"Cursed be the Wizard that forced you both on this Company!", Thorin grabbed Haedirn's neck with a hand and squeezed hard, her short breaths choking out pitifully as her back scratched against the stone ramparts painfully.

 

"IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY BURGLAR AND RANGER...", a powerful voice rang out to Thorin as a familar figure in weathered grey robes strode through the armies before it returned to a normal amplitude. "...Then please don't damage them - return them to me!", Thorin's grip went slack on Haedirn's throat, the she-elf coughing and wheezing painfully as the Hobbit stared at his friend worriedly. "You're not making a very splendid figure as King Under The Mountain, are you? Thorin, son of Thrain!"

 

Thorin slowly let Haedirn and Bilbo go, the she-elf sliding onto the floor with a whimper of pain as Bilbo touched her back gently. Some of the other dwarves rushed to help them both up to their feet - Bofur and Balin dusted a shaking Bilbo off as Fili and Kili knelt beside a trembling Haedirn. Haedirn glanced up tearfully at Fili whose cerulean eyes were also filling with tears as he gently cupped her face, his thumb tracing a gentle line over the bloodied cut on the right side of her face.

 

"I'm sorry...", Haedirn whispered pitifully as Fili pulled her into a tight embrace, Kili watching on solemnly.

 

"Don't leave me...", Fili lightly stroked Haedirn's hair, feeling his courting bead still tied there in her braid.

 

"Perhaps this is for the best,  _meleth_...", Haedirn gently cupped Fili's bearded face and pressed a soft peck to the dwarf prince's lips as hot tears began streaming down their faces.

 

Bofur gently pushed them towards the rope they had hung the night before for Haedirn and Bilbo to climb down the walls. The rest of the Company watched on in sorrow as the two strangers they had come to know and love as friends disappeared over the ramparts, Bilbo hanging onto Haedirn's back as the she-elf slowly scaled down the walls and jumped to the other side of the broken bridge. Fili watched Haedirn leave with a broken heart, a heavy feeling of sorrow building in his chest as the now banished duo joined the other side.

 

"Never again will I have dealings with wizards, traitorous elves or Shire-rats!", Thorin spat nastily at them.

 

Haedirn's back stung painfully, her scalp throbbed and her throat ached - her back was probably scratched badly, some of her hair was most likely yanked out during the scuffle and her throat had bruises from where Thorin had grabbed her roughly, but nothing hurt more than the feeling of emptiness and sorrow weighing heavily in her chest. As she and Bilbo approached Bard, Thranduil and Gandalf on the broken bridge, Bilbo dashed up to Gandalf as Thranduil dismounted his majestic elk and strode up to Haedirn with a look of concern in his eyes, wrapping the she-elf in a fatherly embrace - something which he never really done to even his own son Legolas.

 

"Come,  _penneth_. Your duty to them here is over.", Thranduil murmured softly as he brushed away Haedirn's nonstop flow of tears.

 

The Elvenking helped Haedirn mount his elk before he sat behind her, his long silver cape covering the she-elf protectively as his furious gaze bore a hole into Thorin who was still leaning over the ramparts with a dark stare of pure hatred for them. One of his own kin - hurt by the senselessness of a greedy mountain king: Thranduil had never felt such rage in a long time for one of his own people.

 

"Are we resolved? The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised.", Bard shouted out, his eyes narrowed in anger at Thorin.

 

The dwarf king was breathing heavily as he looked to a ridge in the distance past the waiting armies outside the gate of Erebor - it was as if he was looking and waiting for someone or something.

 

"Why should I buy back that which is rightfully mine?!", Thorin roared angrily as Bard looked disheartened and Gandalf shook his head exasperatedly at the dwarf king's stubbornness.

 

"Keep the stone. Sell it. The city of Gondor will give you a good price for it.", Thranduil taunted in a nonchalant tone as Bard and Haedirn stared at the Elvenking disbelievingly.

 

"I WILL KILL YOU!", Thorin bellowed threateningly as he paced the ramparts like a feral creature. "BY MY OATH, I WILL KILL YOU ALL!", he vowed furiously as the Company stayed silent.

 

"Your oath means nothing!", Thranduil retorted as Haedirn could hear Thorin breathing heavily in anger from the ramparts. "I've heard enough.", the Elvenking started to turn his elk away from the wall.

 

"Give us your answer! Will you have peace or war?", Bard reiterated.

 

As Thorin bowed his head low, a large black raven flew up to the ramparts and perched beside him. The dwarf king and the raven exchanged a silent stare before Thorin smiled darkly and turned his head back to the ridge as Balin glanced at his face worriedly.

 

"I will have war!", Thorin growled out as a great rumbling was heard in the distance and everyone looked up to the ridge to see it being covered by troops of heavily armored dwarves, their spears raised high and metal shields up in front of them. In the very front of them was a huge red-headed dwarf with hundreds of gold and silver beads decorating his bushy beard. He was dressed in brilliant ornate armor and draped with a thick fur coat with a fur-rimmed helmet sitting on top of his head. In his right hand, he carried a huge war hammer and rode forward on a massive grey battle-pig.

 

 

"Ironfoot.", Gandalf turned pale, his bluish-grey eyes widening, as the Erebor dwarves began cheering raucously "Dain! Dain!" when they saw their backup arriving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome ^_^


	10. And So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dain and his army arrive - the humans and elves almost fight with them, but Azog attacks them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CinemaSins awarded a sin for when Dain said "Oh, come on!" - probably everyone was thinking that when he chose to say it aloud instead XD

_"Ribo i thangail!"_ , Thranduil shouted as he turned his elk around swiftly and galloped to the front of his army.

 

Haedirn held onto the elk's neck tightly as it swiftly galloped towards the front of the Elven army, glancing behind her as the gate of Erebor where the rest of the Company were still standing grew smaller. Thranduil rode his elk through his army as the Elves and the people of Laketown turned away from the mountain and began marching quickly towards the oncoming army of dwarves.

 

"Hey! Thorin!", Dain's voice echoed throughout the plains as the said Iron Hills king lifted his war hammer in greeting.

 

"Ironfoot has come!", Bofur yelled happily as the rest of the Company cheered loudly from Erebor.

 

"Who is that?", Haedirn blinked as Thranduil slowed his elk down in front of the Elven army.

 

"It is Dain, dwarf lord of the Iron Hills and Oakenshield's cousin.", Thranduil's eyes narrowed in anger.

 

The two armies halted a short distance away from one another as Dain rode his giant battle-pig forward onto a small rocky overlook on the base of the hill to address the Men and Elves.

 

"Good morning!", Dain called cheerfully. "How are we all? I have a wee proposition if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time. Would you consider...JUST SODDING OFF?!", the lord of the Iron Hills bellowed angrily as the townspeople clutched their weapons and withdrew slightly in fear while the Elves stepped forward with the swords drawn out. "ALL OF YOU - RIGHT NOW!"

 

"Stand fast!", Bard called to his small army as he rode forward on his stallion, his sword gripped tightly in his hand.

 

"Come now, Lord Dain!", Gandalf called out to the red-headed dwarf as he strode forward.

 

"Gandalf the Grey.", Dain furrowed his brow at the wizard who bowed respectfully. "Tell this rabble to leave or I'll water the ground with their blood!", he threatened, pointing his war hammer at the army of Elves and Men.

 

"There is no need for war between dwarves, men and elves! A legion of orcs march on the mountain! Stand your army down!", Gandalf demanded.

 

"I will not stand down before any elf! Not least this faithless woodland sprite!", Dain pointed his war hammer at Thranduil who smiled furiously, his posture proud and unchanging. "He wishes nothing, but ill upon my people! If he chooses to stand between me and my kin, I'll split his pretty head open! See if he's still smirking then!", the Lord of the Iron Hills growled before he rode away as the Erebor dwarves cheered in agreement.

 

"Dain, wait!", Gandalf tried to call him back, but to no avail.

 

 

"He's clearly mad like his cousin!", Thranduil retorted with an angry smile. "Let him go in advance! See how far he gets!", the Elvenking taunted and Haedirn looked at him with shock written on her face.

 

"You think I give a damn for your threats, you pointy-eared princess?!", Thranduil fumed at Dain's insult as the Iron Hills lord rejoined his army. "You hear that, lads?! Come on! Let's give these bastards a good hammering!", he bellowed and a dwarf yelled out a command to the cheering Iron Hills dwarves. "Call for your friends, you pointy-eared princess!", Dain jeered at a fuming Thranduil.

 

"Stand your men down!", Thranduil rode up to Bard and commanded him. "I will deal with Ironfoot and his rabble!", the Elvenking seethed as he galloped off as Bard ordered his people to back away from the fight, the bowman's worried eyes resting on the scathed Haedirn.

 

"Send in the goats!", Haedirn heard Dain order and saw the Iron Hills army move aside as large mountain rams with gigantic horns thundered down the mountain ridge.

 

 _"Ribo i thangail!"_ , Thranduil shouted to his Elven army as he spurred his elk towards the front of his army.

 

Instantaneously the Elves performed a complicated maneuver to put their shield-and-spear bearers at the front of the army while the archers stood behind them at the ready with their bows and arrows.

 

"Thranduil! This is madness!", Gandalf shouted, but his cries fell on deaf ears as the Elves awaited their King's next command and the Iron Hill dwarves thundered down the mountainside.

 

 _"Leitho!"_ , Thranduil shouted with an upward thrust of his gleaming sword and the archers fired a rain of arrows that arched upwards into the sky before heading straight for the dwarves.

 

But Dain bellowed a command and Haedirn noticed movement from the enemy army as Dain's army brought out massive contraptions and fired gigantic whirling harpoons that instantly decimated the shower of arrows and crashed into the Elven army, injuring or killing several soldiers. The Company cheered loudly at this, but Haedirn was horrified at the needless destruction.

 

"No!", Haedirn gasped in horror at the destruction as she glanced around at her wounded or dead kin.

 

"Haha! How d'ya like that? The ol' twirly-whirlies! Heh, ya buggers!", Dain gloated to a shocked Thranduil as the Elven army rushed to regain their bearings while some tended to the wounded.

 

 _"Leitho!"_ , an infuriated Thranduil commanded again and his archers fired their arrows once more at the Dwarven army, but the whirling harpoons were released again and caused another wave of destruction throughout the Elven army.

 

The Elven archers immediately fell back on Thranduil's commands as the shield bearers took their places and aimed their spears at the charging horde of Dwarves on their battle goats. The Elves formed a barricade that the goats easily vaulted over and the large animals charged into Thranduil's army easily, causing disruption amongst the soldiers. Elves were trampled and both Dwarves and goats alike were either shot down with arrows or skewered onto the spears. Dain and the rest of his army charged forward and smashed straight into the Elven army. It became an all-out brawl between the Elves and Dwarves as everyone else watched on with bated breath.

Haedirn cried out in shock as Thranduil's elk reared in a panic, but the Elvenking managed to keep a firm grip on her and control his elk at the same time as he spurred into battle with their kin, cutting down any dwarves that came too close to them.

 

"My lord Thranduil, stop this!", Haedirn screamed over the din of the battle, but it was clear that Thranduil was not going to cease the battle with the Dwarves - old hatred ran too deep for either race to give up on.

 

Suddenly there was a thunderous rumbling was heard by everyone - it was coming from the base of a spur of a far-off mountain ridge. Everyone fell silent and the battle between the Elves and Dwarves ground to a complete halt as all three armies turned to look at the source of all the commotion.

 

"Were-worms!", Haedirn heard Gandalf gasp in horror as several large grotesque bodies burst from the earth with terrifying roars, crushing rocks in their massive maws.

 

 

These disgusting beasts were hundreds of feet long in length and dozens of feet thick in width. Their massive maws had pointed teeth and their tough jaws crushed even the hardest rocks in their jaws. As their huge bodies burst through the ground in a shower of dirt and smaller rocks, the human, Elf and dwarf armies stared on in shock.

 

"Oh, come on!", Dain groaned in exasperation.

 

As soon as they had arrived and crunched through the spur of the mountain, they suddenly retreated into the gigantic tunnels they had made through the smaller mountains facing Erebor. As the dust cleared, Haedirn saw a flash of movement and saw several massive wooden contraptions with rope and cloth flags on top of some ruins on a hill.

 

 

A few figures stood there, but the one that caught her attention was the one in the middle; he was dressed up in battle gear and his skin was pale as the snow - Azog the Defiler.

Haedirn saw Azog lift his hands and one of the wooden structures opened up in a particular position as a horn sounded - immediately, legions upon legions of armored Orcs began pouring out of the were-worm tunnels. The cesspits of Dol Guldur had been opened and war was upon them all.

 

 

"Valar, have mercy on us all...", Haedirn gasped in horror, her pain from before quickly forgotten as her eyes widened at the armies of orcs bearing down upon them.

 

"The hordes of Hell are upon us! Fight to the death!", Dain yelled as he and the rest of his army rushed towards the oncoming Orcs while the Elven warriors gathered themselves and fell back, awaiting Thranduil's orders. "To battle! To battle, sons of Durin!"

 

" _Aran_ Thranduil, we have to help them!", Haedirn cried out in shock as she turned to look at Thranduil.

 

"This is not our fight, _penneth_.", Thranduil stated calmly as he watched the scene before him.

 

"Thranduil! This is madness!", Gandalf came up to the Elvenking, his eyes wide.

 

Thranduil looked back at the Iron Hills dwarves who have stopped and built a shield wall with their massive spears pointed outwards as the orcs approached their shield wall quickly. With a frustrated grunt, Thranduil shouted out an order and his army of Elves rushed forward before gracefully leaping over the shield wall behind to rain down blows upon the attacking Orcs. As the Elves pressed forward, the dwarvish shield-wall was raised and the Iron Hills army rushed forward, skewering numerous Orcs on their spears. Thranduil spurred his elk on forward and he charged forward with his sword raised, the remaining elves marching forward toward the battle behind their king. Haedirn too unsheathed her bow and arrows as the elk galloped among the hordes of orcs, firing arrow after arrow into numerous orc skulls from a distance.

 

 _"Berio i mand athra!"_ , Thranduil ordered as he galloped past and his Elven archers readied their arrows.

 

Haedirn jumped down from Thranduil's elk, rolling safely onto the ground, and ran forward to join the fight despite the Elvenking's calls to her to come back. Thranduil was shocked as Haedirn raised her sword and slashed at an orc fiercely, but he lost sight of her as she disappeared swiftly into the heat of the battle.

 

 _"Penneth!"_ , Thranduil shouted in fear for her life.

 

Haedirn fought off any orcs that tried to cut her down, adrenaline pumping through her veins. Her blade sung as it sliced through the air and stabbed any nearby orcs or decapitated them. She dodged cruelly serrated blades and pointed spears as the she-elf fought on, defending her kin and the Iron Hills dwarves the best she could. Haedirn was suddenly tackled down by an orc who raised his axe to chop her head off when there was a whinny and a shining blade swung through the air, lodging itself in the orc's throat - it was Bard.

 

"Haedirn!", the bargeman helped the she-elf off the ground and onto his horse. "What are you doing?! You shouldn't be out here fighting with us!"

 

"This is my fight now, Bard! I will not just stand by and let Azog attack my friends or my kin!", Haedirn's violet eyes blazed with determination. "Whether you like it or not, the war for the mountain has begun and I am staying to help! We stand together in this!", she placed her hand on Bard's right shoulder firmly, the bargeman staring at her in admiration.

 

"We stand together.", Bard agreed as he laid his hand on Haedirn's left before he spurred his horse on towards the battle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ribo i thangail!" - "Rush the shield fence!" (Elvish)  
> "Leitho!" - "Fire!"  
> "Berio i mand athra!" - "Protect the crossing!" [I think this is what it means...]
> 
> Short chapter, I know - I'm trying to split the battle up as much as possible for some suspense and action and stuff :P
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	11. Overwhelmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Elf, Human and Dwarf armies fight bravely, but the Orcs seem to gain the upper hand...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the battle, my lovelies :)  
> This will be as long as possible, so forgive me if it sucks...

Bard and Haedirn rode through the storm of Orcs, Dwarves and Elves swiftly as they attacked all the Orcs in sight with their weapons. Haedirn decapitated an Orc about to spear an Elven warrior from behind as Bard stabbed another Orc warrior running towards them with his deadly mace. Suddenly there was another blast of the horn and Haedirn looked up to see another troop of Orcs advance towards the city of Dale as gigantic trolls with wooden catapults on their backs trampled over the mountain ridge with ferocious roars.

 

"Bard! The city!", Haedirn gasped in horror as Bard turned his head to look and his eyes widened as well in realization.

 

"All of you, fall back to Dale! Now!", Bard commanded and the human army hurried back to the ruined city as quickly as they could, Gandalf and Bilbo running behind them.

 

The human army raced desperately to Dale in an effort to cut the orc army off, but it was obvious that they would not be able to reach the city in time. The monstrous trolls approaching Dale stopped at a rise overlooking the city and bent their backs forward as the orcs on them fired rocks from the catapults at the city; meanwhile, a large troll with a triangle-shaped stone headpiece roared loudly as it charged towards the walls of the city and butted it headfirst before it collapsed onto the ground in a dead heap. The ruined walls crumbled almost instantly, leaving a gaping hole in its defenses, and the orc army stormed in with ferocious growls, killing anybody they could find as the citizens still inside the ruins of Dale screamed in terror. People hurried away in fear for their very lives as the orcs slayed those they could get their filthy claws on with their cruel blades and sharp axes.

 

 

Bard and Haedirn entered the city first before the rest of the army and the carnage before them made Haedirn's eyes grow wide with horror - bodies of men, women and even children of every age littered the streets as the pure white snow was stained with blooming patches and running rivulets of crimson. The remaining survivors fled for their lives, crowding the streets, all of them screaming in terror. Bard and Haedirn quickly dismounted the horse, drawing out their swords, and dashed down the streets against the oncoming rush of the terrified crowds.

 

"My children! Where are my children?!", Bard called out desperately as he glanced at everyone's faces.

 

"I saw them! They were down in the old market!", an elderly woman cried out before she made her escape.

 

"The market?!", Bard breathed as he made his way further down the street from where the people had come running from. "Where are they now?! Tilda! Sigrid!", the bargeman shouted out desperately.

 

Hqedirn's worry for Bard's three children whom she had come to care for dearly grew as she and the bargeman hurried down the corpse-littered streets when they ran into the Laketown army with the gate keeper Percy leading them in front.

 

"Bard, Orcs are storming over the causeway!", Percy cried out.

 

"Get the bowmen to the eastern parapet! Hold them off for as long as you can!", Bard ordered and Percy nodded.

 

"Archers, this way!", Percy shouted as he turned around and led a small group down back the way they had came from.

 

"The orcs have taken Stone Street! The market's overrun!", a wounded man shouted as he hurried past the little group and Haedirn saw Bard turn pale with fear.

 

"Bard, fight off the orcs. I'll look for your children.", Haedirn furrowed her brow in determination as she clapped a hand on Bard's shoulder. "There's no time to argue!", the she-elf stopped the bargeman from saying anything when he opened his mouth to protest. "I'll be fine; you worry about saving Dale!", she nodded and hurried off down the street.

 

But her search was not going to be an easy one - every corner she turned was crawling with bloodthirsty orcs who attempted to cut her down, but Haedirn was quicker and smarter than them. She swiftly defended herself with her sword, deflecting deadly blows, and kicked an orc or two square in their armored chests - thank the Valar for her sparring practices with the Company! She slashed at knobbly knees and calves, slashed at drooling jaws, stabbed armored chests and bellies and decapitated more than her fair share of orc heads. As she turned another corner and stabbed another orc in the head before kicking the corpse away down a hill, her sharp Elven ears heard familiar voices screaming out her name from below.

 

"MISS HAEDIRN!"

 

"Miss Haedirn! We're down here!

 

"Here!"

 

Haedirn looked up and saw Bard's children - Sigrid, Bain and sweet little Tilda - down the hill; they were safe and sound. Her face relaxed in relief when her eyes widened with shock not a moment too soon when a large troll stomped into the courtyard behind the children; it swung a deadly mace, knocking several men many feet away with a single sweep, when it noticed the three children and snarled ferociously. Sigrid and Tilda shrieked in fear as brave Bain stood in front of his sisters, but his sword was trembling in his hands - they were in grave danger!

 

 

The children were too far away for Haedirn to reach in time by mere running even though she was much swifter than a human; the she-elf glanced around frantically until she spotted an overturned cart in the courtyard - it was still in pretty good condition, so she could use this to get down to them quickly! Haedirn desperately righted the cart up and pushed it down the avenue towards the children, leaping on nimbly as the cart hurtled down the hill at breakneck speed towards the children. The troll raised its mace overhead to smash the petrified children, but it paused in surprise when it noticed Haedirn rapidly approaching it in the cart.

 

"CHILDREN, GET DOWN!", Haedirn shouted loudly as she poised her sword to strike, her brave violet eyes blazing in determination.

 

Not wasting a moment, the three children threw themselves to the floor and laid flat as the cart bounced over them and smashed into the troll, stunning it as the creature reeled backwards in surprise. With that momentum, Haedirn was thrown forward towards the troll and she thrusted the sword deep into its heart, the creature howling out in pain as it struggled feebly before it gave a great shudder and died.

Breathing heavily, her heart racing with the adrenaline, Haedirn pulled her sword out from the dead troll's chest with a slick sound as black blood coated the shining blade. She sheathed it away and turned around as Sigrid, Tilda and Bain rushed up to her.

 

"You killed it!", Sigrid hugged Haedirn tightly as she sobbed in relief, the she-elf hugging the girl's shoulders with one arm protectively.

 

"You came back! Just like you promised!", Tilda clung onto Haedirn tightly.

 

"Where's Da?", Bain was frantic.

 

"He's fighting somewhere in the city! You can't go looking for him - it's too dangerous!", Haedirn held Bain's shoulder when he attempted to go search for his father. "You three need to get to safety! All of you need to make for the Great Hall and barricade the doors - and for no reason must you come out at all!"

 

"We want to stay with you and Da!", Tilda protested as she clung onto Haedirn's arm tighter.

 

"Tilda, child...", Haedirn knelt down and gently cupped Tilda's face in her hands. "...It is too dangerous for any of you to stay here. Your father would want you three to be safe - I promised your father I would look for you three and it is my duty to make sure all of you are safe and sound. So take shelter in the Great Hall with everybody else and barricade the doors, do you understand?", the she-elf looked at the three children.

 

"We understand.", Sigrid nodded firmly as she took her younger sister.

 

"Bain, look after your sisters.", Haedirn patted the boy's head and he nodded too with a determined stare.

 

"I will!", Bain grabbed his sisters' hands. "Come on! Everyone to the Great Hall!", he shouted to the fleeing refugees.

 

"Come back safely! You and Da!", Tilda cried out before she and her siblings disappeared down the road with the survivors from Haedirn's line of vision.

 

"I promise, child.", Haedirn whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek slowly, before she turned and rejoined the battle.

 

She dashed into a clearing where she found Thranduil taking down multiple orcs with his swords swiftly like a graceful whirlwind of death. He deflected off deadly blows and slashed down many of the enemy, many of the orcs hesitating and inching forward in futile efforts to kill this one elf.

 

 

As he fought on, the Elvenking failed to notice a larger orc with a crude axe approaching him from behind, its weapon raised high above his head to strike down the Elvenking.

 

" _Aran_ Thranduil!", Haedirn screamed out in shock as she leaped forward and tackled the orc down, stabbing it viciously in its neck.

 

The Elvenking swiftly stabbed another orc and glanced behind him to see Haedirn scrambling up from the orc corpse that was about to kill him mere seconds ago. He rushed forward and deflected a sword flying down upon her head and decapitated the orc who almost harmed his friend's daughter. Standing back-to-back, the Elvenking and Ranger she-elf nodded to each other in understanding before they began covering each other's backs by fighting off the orcs that surrounded them, moving together in harmony as their blades whistled and slayed numerous foes until the Elvenking's foot troops arrived.

The Human and Elf armies fought bravely and tirelessly, but it was soon evident that they were all fighting a losing battle - the Orcs seemed to have the upper hand, slaying many of their allies, as their numbers seemed to increase. Haedirn witnessed the horror and destruction around her as she battled for what seemed like ages - bloodied human corpses littered the ground alongside the seemingly countless bodies of her kin who laid motionless upon the ground, some with arrows protruding from their backs. All of the bodies were strewn across the ground as both black and crimson blood watered the snow - it was a horrible sight that even she was not prepared for, especially the corpses of her kin with their bloodstained golden armor.

Elves were not meant to die; they were immortal, the children of Eru - and yet here they were, lying in pools of their own blood as their souls departed to the Halls of Mandos. Some of them had their eyes open and they were glassy, devoid of any sign of life. This horror was too surreal for Haedirn - her first battle and it was a terrible sight.

 

 

 

"FALL BACK!", Bard's shout pulled Haedirn out of her reverie and the she-elf turned to see the human army retreating down an avenue as a wave of orcs stormed towards them.

 

 _"Penneth!"_ , Thranduil pulled Haedirn away just as a troll mace came crashing down on where she had been frozen minutes ago.

 

There was another blast from the signal horn and Haedirn glanced over the edge of a crumbling wall to see the other army of orcs advancing towards the remainder of Dain's army, the red-headed dwarf leading his army back to the gate of Erebor. Countless orc and dwarf corpses littered the plains below as the ground seemed to be splattered with an endless carpet of crimson blood - they were overwhelmed and Azog was winning; it was hopeless..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I'm sorry Dx
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	12. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and the Company join the battle; Haedirn and Fili are reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry if I haven't been updating lately - my final exams are underway.

The orcs' signalling horn blasted again and row upon rows of orcs and heavily armored trolls began to march forward towards the remaining Iron Hills dwarves when another trumpet suddenly sounded as everyone on the battlefield halted in confusion and surprise. Haedirn rushed over to the wall, breaking away from Thranduil's grasp, and looked over the wall at the gate of Erebor.

 

"Thorin!", the she-elf gasped in surprised delight.

 

The barricade of rocks in the gateway of Erebor suddenly smashed outwards, the rubble creating a rough bridge across the moat before a small group of dwarves rushed out and through the ranks of the Iron Hills dwarves - the dwarf king had come back!

 

 

She watched on with wide eyes as Thorin led the dwarves up the plains and they smashed through the orc hordes with new vigour, destroying many of the orc ranks with brave battle cries - the dwarves were rallying to the King Under The Mountain! Haedirn joined Bard's army as the human army charged through the city and fought with reckless abandon now that they knew the dwarves were back in the fight. The she-elf wanted to get through to Thorin and the Company, she had to!

Haedirn fought past many orcs and hurried down an empty path, fighting off a few orcs on the way when she heard thundering hooves approach the mountainside. As she threw off another dead orc which she stabbed in the face, she saw four huge mountain goats gallop up the side of the mountain, butting aside numerous orcs below with their giant horns - it was Thorin, Dwalin, Kili and...

 

"FILI!", Haedirn screamed out, tears of relief and joy streaming down her face as she slid down the mountainside to meet them.

 

 **"THUTREL!"** , Fili's voice echoed up the mountain as the goats' galloping hooves got closer to her location.

 

"HAEDIRN!", Kili's voice bellowed right after his brother.

 

A mountain goat nearly trampled a surprised Haedirn over and she flailed backwards, almost landing on the mountainside had not a strong gloved hand grabbed her wrist tightly to prevent that from happening. The she-elf looked up at the face she never thought she'd ever see again, both of their faces surprised and overjoyed.

 

"FILI!", Haedirn flung her arms around Fili tightly and sobbed with happiness as the dwarf prince tightly embraced her, gasping breathlessly. He thought he would never see the love of his life ever again - thank Mahal that he was given that chance now.

 

"My King.", Haedirn turned to Thorin, placing her hand on her heart as she bowed respectfully, meeting Thorin's eyes with a warm smile.

 

"Haedirn...", remorse shone in the dwarf king's eyes as he met her gaze. "...I have no right to ask this of you after treating you so horribly, but...will you follow me? One last time?"

 

"I will follow you to the ends of the earth, my King. My sword is yours to command.", Haedirn responded firmly, the four dwarves smiling at her proudly. "It is good to have you back, Thorin Oakenshield."

 

"It is good to be back.", Thorin nodded with a big smile. "Get on behind Fili - we're going to kill that piece of filth.", the dwarf king's eyes hardened with hatred as he turned his gaze to the hill where Azog's signalling devices were still atop the hill and operating, giving commands to his legions of armies.

 

"Lead the way.", Haedirn frowned in understanding as she leaped onto the goat as well, holding onto Fili's waist tightly as the five of them raced up the mountainside on their goats, killing orcs on the way.

 

Azog would not get away this time - Thorin would make absolutely sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Because I need some happiness again before the angst, okay?  
>  And I'm sorry it's so short, but it's to prepare you guys (as well as myself) for the heartbreak in the next chapter...
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	13. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haedirn watches as Fili is mercilessly stabbed before her eyes and something inside of her just shatters like glass...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a bad person and I'm sorry, Eru forgive me for this dastardly angst scene... T^T

The mountain goats galloped up the top of the mountain where a bunch of orcs were waiting for them in the ruins of a small tower. Dismounting their rides, the four dwarves and the she-elf bravely fought them off and defeated them easily. In the deathly silence where only the howling wind surrounded them, they looked out across the frozen river separating them from Azog's ruins as his wooden signalling machines peeked through the snowy mist.

 

"Where is he?", Thorin muttered.

 

"Looks empty. I think Azog has fled!", Kili breathed out.

 

"I don't think so... It's too quiet - something's not right here...", Haedirn murmured as she observed the seemingly empty ruins. "That Orc couldn't have just disappeared into thin air."

 

"Fili, take your brother and scout out the towers. Keep low and out of sight; if you see something: report back, do not engage - do you understand?", Thorin looked at his eldest nephew who nodded in confirmation as his brother joined his side with a nod of understanding.

 

"We have company: goblin mercenaries - no more than a hundred.", Dwalin came running up to them from a staircase as they heard frightful howling and chittering coming from the edge of the ruins.

 

"We'll take care of them. Go! Go!", Thorin shouted.

 

"Come on!", Dwalin yelled as he and Thorin rushed towards the charging goblins.

 

Before Fili headed towards the frozen river, he grabbed Haedirn's arm and pulled her in for a short, but deep kiss before they pressed their foreheads together, staring into each other's eyes tenderly.

 

"Stay safe, _meleth_. I can't lose you again.", Haedirn whispered worriedly to the golden-haired prince.

 

"I will come back to you, **thutrel**. I promise.", Fili nodded as he tenderly stroked his beloved's soft cheek. "I love you, Haedirn."

 

"I love you too, Fili.", the she-elf pressed another kiss to her beloved's lips. "You stay safe too, Kili.", Haedirn hugged the ebony-haired prince.

 

"I will. Also someone's gotta look out for your future husband anyway.", Kili grinned playfully before he and his brother disappeared across the river and into the ruins as Haedirn turned back to help Dwalin and Thorin fight off the goblins.

 

Haedirn decapitated a goblin running towards her before she neatly flicked her wrist backwards and stabbed a goblin sneaking up behind her in the face. Dwalin used his war hammer and smashed aside a few goblins that scurried towards him with their blades drawn out. Thorin deflected a goblin's blade whistling towards his chest and sliced it in the chest. Haedirn noticed a goblin creeping up behind Thorin and quickly whipped out her daggers, throwing it forward so that the blades pinned the assailant to the stone walls by its skull; Thorin noticed the hanging corpse and nodded in thanks to Haedirn who used a roundhouse kick on another goblin as she met his eyes. Dwalin crushed another goblin's skull with his war hammer when it attempted to stab the she-elf from behind.

It was a long and hard battle with so many goblins rushing at them, but Thorin, Dwalin and Haedirn managed to hold their own and defeat all of the goblin mercenaries. The three of them stared out across the frozen river towards the ruins of the tower where Fili and Kili had disappeared into; it had been a while and there had been nothing - no sounds, no signal, nothing - and to say that they were all worried was an understatement - they were beyond anxious.

 

"Where is that orc filth?", Dwalin muttered as he paced around the ruins.

 

"Thorin...", a familiar voice wheezed out breathlessly as all three of them turned to see a heavily panting Bilbo standing right behind them.

 

"Bilbo!", Thorin was surprised as he, Dwalin and Haedirn rushed towards the Hobbit.

 

"You have to leave here! Now!", Bilbo explained breathlessly with horrified eyes as he glanced at all three of them. "Azog has another army attacking from the north. This watchtower will be completely surrounded. There'll be no way out."

 

"We are so close!", Dwalin protested. "That orc scum is in there. I say we push on.", the bald warrior turned to head into the ruins, but Haedirn clapped a hand on his shoulder tightly.

 

"No! That's what he wants - he wants to draw us in!", Haedirn gasped and the four of them turned to the ruins in alarm.

 

"This is a trap!", Thorin realized.

 

"Fili! And Kili! They're in there!", Haedirn was frantic.

 

"Find Fili and Kili! Call them back!", Thorin commanded Dwalin and Haedirn.

 

"Thorin, are you sure about this?", Dwalin asked uncertainly.

 

"What is there to be sure of?! Our comrades are in danger!", Haedirn was just about ready to charge in there and find the two brothers immediately with or without help.

 

"She's right. We live to fight another day.", Thorin nodded.

 

Dwalin and Haedirn turned to leave when there was a dull drumming sound as a faint light appeared at the top of the tower. Haedirn's heart raced in her throat as she leaped from the ruins and made her way across the slippery ice, tripping here and there as the drumming became louder until a group of orcs carrying weapons and flaming torches appeared. In front of them was Azog with a murderous scowl on his face as a bloodthirsty gleam shone in his cruel eyes; in his right hand, he was dragging...

 

 

"FILI!", Haedirn shrieked in terror, seeing a battered and bloodied Fili in Azog's clutches.

 

Fili struggled futilely in Azog's iron grip; his face was scratched with bloodied cuts and he was bruised from when the orcs trapped and overpowered him in the tower. His frantic cerulean eyes met Haedirn's shocked violet eyes and he tried to struggle free again to no avail - he could not die! He promised Haedirn that he would return to her! But as Azog dragged him on towards the ledge of the tower, he could see the sweet promises he made to his beloved shatter and burn in his mind - he was going to break his most important promise of all...

 

"FILI, NO!", Haedirn dashed forward when a burning pain suddenly shot through her left leg, rendering her entire leg useless, and she collapsed onto the ice with a scream of pain to see an arrow protruding from her thigh.

 

"NO!", she heard Fili cry out as an orc archer from the tower stepped back with a delighted growl.

 

"Haedirn!", Thorin bellowed as Bilbo watched on, rigid with fear.

 

"Lass!", Dwalin shouted out in fear for the she-elf - Haedirn was like a daughter to him, so if anything bad happened to her...!

 

 **"This one dies first. Then the brother. Then you, Oakenshield - you will die last."** , Haedirn heard Azog growl venomously to a petrified Thorin as he dangled Fili over the ledge of the tower by his neck.

 

"NO! RUN!", Fili yelled out desperately.

 

"FILI!", Haedirn screamed out again fearfully as she tried to ignore the sharp bolt of pain bursting through her thigh, but there was nothing she could do.

 

All of them could only watch in horror and helplessness as Azog lifted Fili up high by his neck roughly and stabbed him deep in the chest from behind with his arm-blade.

 

 

"NOOOO!", a broken shriek of agony and sorrow ripped itself from Haedirn's throat as hot tears stung her eyes.

 

Time seemed to slow down for that one terrible moment as Haedirn watched Fili gasp in agony before his beautiful cerulean eyes met her amethyst ones - she could see agony, sorrow, regret and love for her in those eyes before a single tear slid down the dwarf prince's cheek. Then his beautiful eyes fell shut and his entire body went limp in the Pale Orc's grasp - Fili was dead. At that moment, Haedirn felt her heart shatter into a million pieces like glass - this new kind of pain, this grief... It was an indescribable feeling that overpowered her soul and it hurt even worse than the arrow in her leg right now - this was true impalpable pain.

 

 **"HERE ENDS YOUR FILTHY BLOODLINE!"** , Azog boomed as he carelessly released Fili's lifeless body and it hurtled down the ledge towards the frozen ground.

 

 

"FILI!", Haedirn sobbed helplessly as she was forced to hear the body of her mate slam onto the ground with a sickening crack.

 

Haedirn broke the arrow shaft in two, leaving the head of the arrow inside her bloodied thigh, and started crawling desperately towards Fili's body. The body had landed in front of a doorway where Kili had been standing and watching in horror - Fili must have known this would happen and made Kili search the lower levels instead in order to save his little brother. But in turn, he had broken the one promise he had made to Haedirn - to stay safe and return to her.

Kili was petrified with fear and rage at the sight of his dead brother and with a furious growl, he rushed up the tower steps towards Azog with a vengeance. Haedirn forced herself to crawl across the ice as best as she could, her injured left leg being dragged painfully behind her as she left a trail of crimson blood in her wake. The she-elf was gasping and sobbing as she reached Fili's still body, the golden-haired prince's chest bloodied underneath his armor and those gentle blue eyes now glazed over with death.

 

 

"No... No, no, no, no, no! No! NO!", Haedirn wailed as she cupped Fili's pallid face. " _Meleth_ , please...! Y-you said that you would return to me, but not like this! You-you were supposed to return to me alive! Alive, do you hear?!", the she-elf growled out brokenly as she gripped onto his tunic tightly till her knuckles were bone white before she laid her forehead on the dwarf prince's bloodied chest gently, tears streaming down her face and mingling with the blood of her beloved.

"...Don't leave me like this, Fili... Please, _meleth_ , I'm begging you... Come back to me... You promised...", Haedirn whimpered pitifully before pressing her face into the crook of Fili's neck, feeling his ice cold skin. Her hand tightly clutched his bloody tunic, feeling the braid she had gifted to him in Imladris still hanging around his neck - he had never taken it off.

Even though she could not bring herself to come to terms with this horrible sight, deep down inside of her, Haedirn knew that Fili was dead - killed by Azog. Never again would she get to see those brilliant sapphire eyes sparkle and brim with love for her nor would she feel those strong arms hold her in a protective and warm embrace or those chapped lips gently press upon hers. She would never be able to live her life with the one she had given her heart to - her heart was now shattered along with this broken promise and fleeting dream of happiness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I regret so much here T^T  
>  I also couldn't find the Orkish dialogues from TBOTFA, so sorry - I had to use English :P
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	14. All Too Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haedirn witnesses Kili's death and sees just how much Tauriel and Kili loved each other, reminding her of Fili...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Fucking A.

Haedirn did not know how long she had been weeping brokenheartedly next to Fili's corpse, but she looked up as her crystal clear tears cut two shining trails down her cheeks through the blood and grime on her face as she gently closed her beloved's eyes and laid his hands on his chest with his sword on top. Pressing a kiss to those cold chapped lips, she vowed internally to have her revenge on Azog and his kin - she would kill them to atone for Fili's death even at the cost of her own immortal life.

Unsheathing her sword, she followed the sounds of battle raging within the tower - she had to save Kili, she could not lose another one of the people she loved dearly anymore! Haedirn fought off oncoming orcs with a renewed vigour - they had killed Fili and now she was out for blood. She ferociously stabbed the orc warriors in their heads, chests or bellies as she viciously slashed at their wrists and knees, spilling black blood everywhere and drawing out howls of agony before they were silenced for good with a kiss from the she-elf's deadly blades.

Suddenly as she rushed out onto an open ledge, Thorin and Azog tumbled through the doorway as their weapons clashed together thunderously. Haedirn lunged forward in a rage and stabbed the Pale Orc in his right knee as he fell, Azog howling in pain and fury as he turned his hardened gaze towards the she-elf - he remembered the foolishly brave elf who stabbed him in the shoulder.

 

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH ANOTHER SON OF DURIN AS LONG AS I LIVE!", Haedirn shouted furiously as she landed a hard punch across the orc's face, breaking his nose.

 

Azog growled angrily and threw Haedirn off with a single swipe of his arm, throwing the she-elf several feet away where she landed heavily against a nearby wall. Her head hit the stone wall hard and she yelped out in pain, rubbing the sore spot, as Azog advanced on her threateningly with his mace raised high above his head.

 

"HAEDIRN! NO!", Thorin tackled Azog and they both went tumbling down from the ruins onto a ledge below.

 

"THORIN!", Haedirn screamed out fearfully.

 

"FIND KILI! GET HIM OUT OF HERE TO SAFETY!", Thorin commanded as he fought with Azog and managed to push him down a slope before he tackled more orcs that cornered him. "I'LL BE FINE! GO FIND KILI!"

 

With a heavy heart, Haedirn obeyed and hurried away up a nearby flight of crumbling stairs to search for Kili as Thorin continued to fend himself from the orcs that tried to kill him for their commander. The she-elf defended herself against multiple orcs and turned around a corner where she found Kili struggling against multiple foes, furiously slashing at them before kicking their corpses away.

 

"Kili!", Haedirn rushed forward and stabbed an orc who was sneaking up behind the prince.

 

"Haedirn!", Kili turned to see Haedirn withdraw her dagger from the orc's throat.

 

"Kili, you have to leave now! Your uncle wants you out of here!", the she-elf tried to bring the dwarf prince away, but he shook his head stubbornly.

 

"I'm not leaving until Azog is dead! He killed Fili and I want revenge!", Kili snarled angrily.

 

"Kili, I want Azog dead as much as you do, but this is what that orc scum wants - he wants us to rush in here blindly without thinking so that he can kill us off easily!", Haedirn clutched Fili's braid around her neck tightly in anger at what Azog had done.

 

Before Kili could respond, there was a shout of his name. The voice was familiar...

 

"KILI! KILI!"

 

"TAURIEL!", Kili suddenly broke into a dash down a flight of stairs.

 

"KILI, NO!", Haedirn hurried after the dwarf prince - if anything happened to him, she would never forgive herself...!

 

Haedirn lost sight of Kili when he turned around a corner and she was ambushed by two orc warriors. One ambushed her from behind and locked her arms behind her back tightly as his companion rushed forward with his spear, but the she-elf nimbly used her upper body strength to launch her lower half up just as the orc with the spear dashed forward and skewered his companion in his belly instead. The orc holding Haedirn howled in pain as he released the she-elf and Haedirn battled the second orc, kicking him backwards with a roundhouse kick and getting him skewered onto the spear as well from behind. The orcs stared at the she-elf with a dying growl before Haedirn pushed them both off the ledge where they disappeared into the mist.

Haedirn heard the sound of fighting and familiar voices reached her ears - it was Kili's and Tauriel's voices! They were close by! As she hurried towards the source of the voices, Haedirn prayed to the Valar that they were alright, but what her eyes met horrified her instead - Bolg raised the sharp pointed end of his mace and plunged it deep into Kili's chest as a wounded Tauriel watched on helplessly, laying near the ledge of the cliff.

 

 

"NO!", Tauriel's heart-wrenching cry sliced through Haedirn's soul painfully - it was exactly how she sounded when Azog stabbed Fili...

 

Haedirn collapsed on her knees, her mouth agape in horror as the heavy sense of failure and sorrow weighed in her chest painfully. Kili had been killed by Bolg...and she could not do anything about it. She had promised Thorin that she would find Kili and bring him to safety, but she had failed... She choked out a sob as she saw the brokenhearted gazes in Tauriel and Kili's tear-filled eyes.

 

 

Haedirn knew that look - that look of pure helplessness and sorrow... It was the same look she exchanged with Fili as he died before her eyes. But there was other emotions swimming in Tauriel's eyes as well - regret...and love. She loved Kili, but now she would never have the chance to tell him and their love would never come to blossom... Kili had loved her from when he had first laid eyes on her - Haedirn had seen it in his eyes when the young dwarf prince pleaded for the red-headed Captain to come with them to the mountain - but now he would never get the chance to be with her ever. A single tear trailed down Kili's cheek as he closed his eyes and breathed his last before Bolg dropped his body down on the cold ground with a malicious grin.

 

 

Tauriel laid on the ground sobbing quietly, not noticing Bolg approach her with a murderous gleam in his eyes - now that the she-elf was distracted with grief, she was vulnerable. Haedirn growled in fury - another of the people she called her family had been murdered in cold blood! - and she dashed forward, leaping gracefully from the edge of the parapet onto Bolg's back. She grunted with effort as she tried to yank the mace from the Gundabad orc's hands, but Bolg tried to swing her off his back.

 

"Tauriel! Move!", Haedirn shouted at the red-headed elleth who looked up and immediately scrambled out of the way.

 

Bolg tried to swing Haedirn off the edge of the precipice, but the she-elf held on tightly and swung her body back around. Her boots landed against a large rock and she kicked off, sending her and the giant Gundabad orc tumbling over the edge of the cliff. Tauriel cried out in fear as Haedirn and Bolg disappeared over the edge of the cliff, the orc roaring out and the she-elf screaming as they tumbled down the cliff...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I'm sorry Dx
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	15. Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas comes to Haedirn's rescue and they defeat Bolg...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legolas to the rescue :3  
> And a little badass Haedirn :P

Haedirn and Bolg tumbled down the cliffside, their bodies slamming against the sharp rocks painfully. She landed heavily on top of some more old ruins on her back and rolled down a flight of old stone steps till she came to a stop on another ledge, gasping in pain - her back was bruised badly and she may have broken a few bones in the process of trying to stop Bolg from killing Tauriel.

Her head throbbed painfully and a warmth trickled down from her head; Haedirn gingerly pressed her fingers to her forehead and immediately felt a biting sting. Pulling away her fingers, she was not at all surprised to find sticky maroon blood coating her fingertips. Her entire left leg was burning in pain, especially her thigh from where the arrowhead was still embedded inside - that was not new to her - but her left ankle felt like it was twisted badly, red hot pain shot through her right wrist and her ribs sent sparks of pain bolting through her chest when she inhaled - it hurt to move her entire body in general.

A malicious growl jolted her back to reality and she glanced over to her left from where she laid next to a crumbling staircase - Bolg was advancing slowly towards her with a menacing gleam in his eyes as he tightened his grip around his mace. Haedirn tried to get up, but another sharp pain jolted through her back and she cried out in both pain and fear as Bolg strode up to her. The giant Gundabad orc growled with a wicked smile as he reached down and roughly yanked Haedirn up by her right wrist and squeezed tightly, the she-elf shrieking out in agony as she felt the bones in her injured wrist creak to the point she thought they would just shatter in the iron grip.

Suddenly, there was a terrific smash and they both turned to see a huge tower on the opposite cliff from them collapse with a loud crumble. A blond figure leaped up from a dead troll onto the fallen tower as it wedged itself in between the ravine separating them, the troll corpse disappearing off the ledge - it was Legolas!

 

 

He angrily advanced towards Bolg with Orcrist in his hands - the Mirkwood prince had been shooting orcs from atop of the tower when he noticed the orc and she-elf tumble down the cliff side. His heart stopped in his throat when he saw Haedirn gasp in pain. His fear for her gave way to anger when Bolg grabbed her by her wrist and she yelled out in pain - he had to save her!

 

 _"Cí hen naethathog, oru degithon!"_ , Legolas growled angrily at Bolg. "Face me, _n_ _adorhuan_!", the Elven Prince pointed Orcrist at Bolg who bared his sharpened teeth in a malicious snarl.

 

Bolg threw Haedirn back down against the ruins, the she-elf crying out in pain as the small of her bruised back collided with the ground harshly, before he leaped onto the bridge to face Legolas who angrily charged forward with Orcrist. As she struggled to get up even though her battered body was in so much pain, she managed to lean against a collapsed part of the ruins. Bolg swung his heavy mace at Legolas, but he missed as the Elven Prince dodged nimbly; the mace shattered the old stones of the tower and part of the structure collapsed, taking Legolas along into the rubble and dust before Bolg jumped in to finish off the Elven Prince.

Haedirn forced herself to stand up even though her whole body was in terrible agony - she would not give up fighting so long as Azog and his spawn crawled upon the earth; they had killed two of the many important people in her life and she wanted to avenge them even if it meant her death. Unsheathing her own sword, the she-elf breathed a soundless prayer to the Valar before she charged forward and stabbed Bolg in his back when he clambered out again, making the large Gundabad orc roar in pain before he turned to face her furiously.

 

"You will not touch any of my kin or my friends so long as I draw breath!", Haedirn grimaced in pain as her ribs ached in protest.

 

Bolg laughed harshly and raised his mace to kill her, but Haedirn leaped back and dodged the fatal blow. Her entire left leg from her thigh down to her ankle shot immense pain through to her hips and she collapsed on her right knee with a grunt, Bolg growling with delight. Haedirn gritted her teeth in anger and she raised her sword up high to bring down upon Bolg's head, but he blocked it with his mace and kicked her square in the ribs. The she-elf yelled out in pain and was flung backwards across the tower, tumbling over the edge.

 

"NO!", Haedirn heard Legolas yell as she disappeared from sight, but she managed to cling onto a side window with her good left arm.

 

Meanwhile back on top of the tower, Legolas angrily kicked Bolg into the rubble and was about to go and save Haedirn when he saw a defenseless Thorin on top of the frozen waterfall with an orc holding a spiked mace about to kill him. Thinking quickly, Legolas threw Orcrist into the orc's chest and killed it with his true aim; Thorin grabbed the blood-slicked blade before it could fall over the edge of the waterfall with the orc corpse - so the Dwarf King was still alive! Battered and bloodied, but alive, thank the Valar! Suddenly Bolg leaped out at Legolas with a furious roar and swung his mace again, but the Elven Prince dodged swiftly once more and unsheathed his two daggers, blocking another blow from the powerful orc before he slashed his back and angered him even further.

 

 

Still hanging onto the window for dear life, Haedirn forced her upper body to heave her entire weight up and grabbed the edge of the tower, ignoring her injured wrist. Once she had a firm grip, she heaved herself up further with a grunt of effort and rolled onto the tower to see Bolg hurl a large rock that shattered the bottom partition of the tower where Legolas was trapped. The entire floor collapsed and Legolas fell along with it, but with superhuman agility, the Elven Prince stood up and began nimbly leaping from stone to stone like a graceful doe as the rocks tumbled into the chasm below.

 

 

Haedirn leaped forward towards Bolg, clenching her teeth tightly in pain, and tackled the giant Gundabad orc, burying her daggers deep in his shoulders. Bolg roared in pain and anger as he whirled around and threw the she-elf off his back when Legolas suddenly tackled him this time and flung him down onto the tower roughly, nearly sending the orc over the edge.

 

 

Bolg managed to clamber up onto the tower again, but Haedirn and Legolas surged forward with their swords. Bolg grabbed their swords and head-butted Haedirn, his helmet's sharp points slamming against the she-elf's head wounds painfully. Haedirn cried out in pain and held her profusely bleeding forehead; that was a big mistake - Bolg kicked Legolas backwards and grabbed Haedirn by her neck with a malicious grin. He began squeezing her throat and Haedirn gasped for air frantically, coughing violently as she began to choke, black spots swimming in her vision. Legolas rushed forward and stabbed at Bolg with his daggers, but the giant Gundabad orc deflected the blow with his metal arm guard and tossed Haedirn onto the cliff edge. The she-elf landed heavily and rolled to a stop by the old ruins, wheezing hoarsely as she rubbed her throat, feeling dark bruises forming there.

She looked up to see Bolg bare his fangs in a smug, yet dangerous smile with the Elven Prince's dagger encased tightly in his grip between his arm and chest, but Legolas only smirked back as he used his dagger as leverage and nimbly leapt up onto his shoulder. Legolas swiftly brought out his other remaining dagger and stabbed Bolg through the top of his head, killing the giant Gundabad orc. The Elven Prince leaped back onto land as the rest of the tower fell down the chasm, taking the orc corpse with it.

 

 

Heaving a huge sigh of relief, Haedirn watched as Bolg's body disappeared among the rubble - the spawn of Azog was finally dead. She heard Azog's roar and a frightful smash - Thorin! He was still up there!

 

"Thorin!", Haedirn breathed, making a move to go and assist her friend, but her body screamed out again in protest. "Argh...!", she gasped sharply as she collapsed to the ground, holding her ribs and left thigh.

 

"Haedirn!", Legolas was by Haedirn's side in an instant. "You need a healer immediately!", he brought the she-elf's arm over his shoulders and helped her to limp up back the steps.

 

"I'm fine... I must...help Thorin...", Haedirn grimaced as more pain shot through her body sharply.

 

"You're in no condition to help anybody, Haedirn. You must seek a healer.", Legolas was really worried for Haedirn.

 

Haedirn's outward injuries were bad enough - crimson blood dripped down slowly from the gash on her forehead, dark purple bruises bloomed on the otherwise unblemished skin of her throat, her right wrist was swollen red and inflamed, her left thigh was bloodied with the remainder of the shaft jutting out painfully and she had a bloody split bottom lip. From the looks of it, she also probably had a broken left ankle, multiple cracked ribs and a badly bruised back with quite the number of scratches decorating her skin.

There was a familiar screech and the two elves looked up in surprise - gigantic eagles soared overhead and swooped down upon the attacking armies of orcs and trolls. It appeared that Radagast the Brown was leading the charge and Beorn dropped from another eagle, shapeshifting into his bear form and slaughtering a great number from the enemy armies.

 

"Manwë's Eagles...!", Haedirn gasped with a wide smile.

 

They turned back to the waterfall when they heard another sickening crack and Azog's furious roars. Thorin was still up there, but if Azog killed him, that would be the end of the line of Durin!

With that horrible thought, Haedirn broke away from Legolas' grip and started to make her way up the mountain again, the Elven Prince shouting out to her in protest as he hurried after her. The she-elf felt adrenaline coursing through her wrecked body, drowning out some of the pain, but it was enough for her to keep pressing on towards her friend - she would not fail the line of Durin again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Legolas <3  
> Also, should I have Haedirn and Legolas get together? Opinions! :D
> 
> "Cí hen naethathog, oru degithon!" - "If you harm her, you will have to kill me!"  
> "Nadorhuan" - "Cowardly dog"
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	16. Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin dies of his injuries, but not before making amends with Haedirn and Bilbo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I'll be in the corner crying if you need me T^T

By the time Haedirn reached the top of the ruins, she found Thorin kneeling above Azog on the ice with Orcrist embedded deep in the Pale Orc's scarred chest. Thorin and his old enemy wordlessly exchanged a final stare as Azog gave a feeble choke for breath before his large body became completely motionless - Azog the Defiler had finally been slain by Thorin Oakenshield.

 

 

Haedirn breathed a sigh of relief and watched from the shadows as Thorin unsteadily stumbled to his feet and made his way over to the edge of the frozen waterfall, staring out over the battlefield as all the armies with the help of Manwë's eagles, Radagast and Beorn routed the remaining orcs - they had won the battle. It was all finally over.

Her relief suddenly turned to worry as Thorin suddenly collapsed to his knees and fell to the ground heavily on his back. Haedirn rushed over to Thorin swiftly and bumped into Bilbo who was also running towards the dwarf king frantically.

 

"Bilbo!", Haedirn was shocked to see the dried blood on the right side of Bilbo's face.

 

"Haedirn!", Bilbo was just as shocked to see the extent of Haedirn's injuries.

 

"Never mind about me.", the she-elf noticed the Hobbit's shocked stare. "Worry about Thorin first."

 

Bilbo nodded and he and Haedirn reached Thorin's side - the Dwarf King was the worse for wear; his entire face had terrible bloody scratches and his body was bruised in multiple places. Their friend noticed the two of them running up to him and feebly made a move to reach out to them just as they knelt by his side worriedly.

 

"Bilbo... Haedirn...", Thorin gasped out.

 

"Don't move! Don't move!", Bilbo chided frantically. "Lie still!"

 

Haedirn parted Thorin's robe to check for injuries and what she saw made her recoil slowly in shock as she pulled her bloodstained hands away from the dwarf king's chest - there was a deep stab wound. Bilbo looked over the she-elf's shoulder to take a look as well and he almost gagged in horror, covering his mouth with his hands.

 

"Oh...!", Bilbo groaned, turning rather pale.

 

"Thorin... How...", Haedirn breathed, her brilliant violet eyes wide with fear as she stared at Thorin who weakly smiled at her.

 

"Azog...stabbed me...", the dwarf king explained almost inaudibly.

 

"Hang on, Thorin. We'll get you help.", Haedirn tried not to panic. "Bilbo, quickly go and find a healer--"

 

"No...", Thorin shook his head weakly as he grasped Haedirn's forearm. "It is...too late...for me..."

 

"No. It is never too late, Thorin.", Haedirn shook her head, but the panic was rising in her voice - deep down inside of her, she knew that Thorin was mortally wounded; he did not have much time left and by the time Bilbo can find a healer and bring him to the dwarf king, Thorin...would be dead.

 

"I'm glad you're both here...", Thorin smiled at Haedirn and Bilbo.

 

"Shh.", Bilbo tried to stop Thorin from talking to make him conserve his strength while Haedirn only stared on wordlessly with tear-filled eyes.

 

"I wish to part from you two in friendship.", Thorin ignored Bilbo and weakly held their hands in his.

 

"No. You're not going anywhere, Thorin. You're going to live.", Bilbo hadn't given up hope yet, but anyone could see that Thorin was already fading from the world of the living.

 

"I would take back my words...and my deeds at the gate. You both did what only true friends would do. Forgive me...", Thorin suddenly began choking up blood and it alarmed the Ranger and burglar. "...I was too blind to see. I'm so sorry that I have led you both into such peril, especially you, Bilbo...", the dwarf king coughed up more blood and Haedirn gently wiped it away with her hands.

 

"No, no, I'm glad to have shared in all of your perils, Thorin - each and every one of them.", Bilbo looked at Thorin firmly and they smiled at each other gently. "And it's far more than any Baggins deserve."

 

"...Farewell, Master Burglar. Go back to your books...and your armchair. Plant your trees - watch them grow.", Thorin coughed violently again and more crimson blood poured from his pale lips. "If more people valued home above gold,...this world would be a merrier place.", the Hobbit bit back a sob as fat tears rolled down his grimy cheeks and Thorin smiled feebly at the burglar before turning to the she-elf who was also shedding tears silently.

 

"Haedirn...", Thorin weakly held the she-elf's hand where the ring he had gifted her as a token of their friendship laid sparkling in the sunlight. "...You are truly one of a kind, young one... For all my life,...I always thought that elves were without honor... I thought...that they cared for nothing...and no one...but their own...", the dwarf king inhaled sharply in pain and Haedirn gently pressed a hand to his bloodied chest - there was so much blood, too much blood being lost with each passing minute... "But now I see...through you that my prejudice...was misguided... You...have given Fili...much happiness until his very last moment with you...and...you cared for us...like a family...even though you could have left us anytime...", Thorin and Haedirn exchanged a small smile.

 

"Everyone deserves a home, Thorin, and you have finally retaken yours. I would serve you, my King, with my life till the day you and your kin departed from this life. I'm honored to have joined someone as noble and brave as you, Thorin Oakenshield; this has been the greatest adventure of my life and I will cherish it forever.", Haedirn's smile began to falter and more tears streamed down her bruised face. "Thorin, please... You cannot die now, my King... I will not lose another Durin!"

 

"Ever so stubborn, aren't you...?", Thorin chuckled hoarsely before coughing up more blood again. "Farewell, my friend... Return to your home...and live your life in peace... Let our friendship...be a reminder against prejudice...between our races...", the dwarf king gasped deeply and the light in his eyes began to fade before he finally breathed his last and left the world of the living.

 

 

"No! No! No! No! No! No! Thorin!", Bilbo shook his head frantically. "Oh, don't you dare!", the Hobbit laid beside the motionless body and pointed up in the sky where the eagles were still soaring overhead. "Thorin, Thorin, wake up.", he gently patted his friend's chest. "The eagles...the eagles...the eagles are here. Thorin...the eag...", Bilbo trailed off, not finishing his sentence as he finally gave up, and began to sorrowfully weep.

 

Haedirn felt tears sting her eyes again as she stood up and bowed her head in respect for Thorin. The she-elf gently closed Thorin's eyes and placed his arms on his chest with his hands clasped together before she murmured softly.

 

 _"Namaarie, Thorin Oakenshield, Aran nîn_ _."_ , Haedirn breathed before she turned away - she could no longer bear the sight of her dead friend.

 

Haedirn looked up and saw Fili's body near the ruins exactly how she left him and slowly approached his corpse. Even though he looked battered and bloodied, he still looked so serene as if he had finally finished fighting a long, hard battle and was now merely asleep. How Haedirn wished that was true! But she knew that her beloved was truly dead...

Whimpering softly, Haedirn knelt beside Fili's body and quietly wept into the dwarf prince's bloodied chest. Her ears caught the quiet crunching of footsteps slowly approaching her before a gentle hand rubbed her back; glancing to her right, Haedirn could see that it was Thranduil. The Elvenking stared at the she-elf understandingly, his icy blue eyes unusually soft and warm.

 

"He will be buried...", Haedirn whispered quietly as she turned her head back to Fili's body.

 

"Yes...", Thranduil murmured.

 

"When I saw him die before me, I felt like I was dying too... Why...why does this love hurt so much?", the she-elf asked with a choked sob as her teary violet eyes met the Elvenking's azure ones.

 

"...Because it was real.", Thranduil's eyes shone in understanding as Haedirn's eyes betrayed her shock before they softened knowingly.

 

Bending down once more, Haedirn placed one final kiss on Fili's cold and chapped lips - it would soon be time for her to bid farewell to the one she had given her heart to for the first time. As she stood up slowly, another presence approached her from behind and the she-elf turned to see Legolas standing behind her with a sad, yet knowing gaze. Knowing how hard it was to lose a loved one, he gently embraced her and the she-elf didn't object; only sobbing loudly into his chest, her broken voice was muffled into his forest green tunic as his hands gently rubbed her back and caressed her dark hair.

 

"I'm sorry, Haedirn...", Legolas whispered tenderly before she felt his unsurprisingly soft lips press against her bloodied forehead gently.

 

Thranduil watched this little exchange with the barest of warm smiles ghosting his face - his son was clearly in love with Haedirn. He closed his eyes and bowed his head with an inaudible sigh - Arveldir's daughter was safe; he would continue to honor the memory of his friend by looking out further for Haedirn like she was his own daughter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter, I'll be adding the scene that was supposed to be in TBOTFA, but was unfortunately taken out - Thorin, Fili and Kili's funeral.
> 
> "Namaarie, Thorin Oakenshield, Aran nîn." - "Farewell, Thorin Oakenshield, my King."
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	17. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The remaining Company bid farewell to Thorin, Fili and Kili...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They should have kept the funeral scene in BOTFA - to me, it would have been just as beautiful as it was probably important. I tried to imagine what the funeral would have been like in my own imagination, so I'm sorry if this chapter isn't up to anyone's liking.

A huge crowd was gathered outside of Dale as a great horn was blown. Bard and his children reverently stared out at Erebor with the rest of the townspeople as a great procession passed through the ruins. Everyone silently watched as the bodies of Thorin, Fili and Kili were carried into the mountain by the members of the Company.

Bard met Haedirn's bloodshot eyes and noticed her battered body, his eyes softening with worry and sadness for her. The she-elf merely bowed to the bargeman - he would now be Lord of Dale and the line of Girion would once again rule over Dale - who bowed back with his children and she continued to walk solemnly. Behind her was King Thranduil, Legolas, Tauriel, Gandalf, Radagast and Beorn who also bore solemn expressions of grief.

 

"Wait."

 

Bard's gentle voice brought Haedirn to attention and she looked up as the bargeman gently pressed the Arkenstone into her hands. With a grateful nod of understanding, Haedirn clutched the King's Jewel to her chest as she continued walking on.

The little procession made its way towards Erebor as the townspeople crowded the walls of Dale and stared at Erebor reverently, Percy blowing on a great horn, as the procession below disappeared into the cavernous mountain halls below - the King Under The Mountain was finally home.

 

* * *

 

Inside Erebor, all of the dwarves had gathered in a great amphitheatre and their rich voices reverberated in the caverns with a lusty lament for the fallen Durin King and Princes. The Company, Bilbo, Beorn, the Elves and the Wizards gathered next to the three stone coffins on which slept Thorin and his nephews - their bodies had been cleaned of the visible wounds and richly dressed with garb fit for royalty. They looked like as if they were merely sleeping, but Haedirn knew that it was all a lie - the pain in her chest had not been softened; it had only amplified with each passing minute, her nonstop onslaught of tears on her grief-stricken face being enough proof for anyone. She felt as if she had failed to protect the three Durin royalties and it sickened her to her core even though Azog and Bolg had been slain.

 

 

Thranduil stepped forward with Orcrist and laid it next to Thorin's chest with a respectful bow of his head. The Elvenking stepped back just as Haedirn stepped forward with the Arkenstone. With a heavy heart, the she-elf gently laid the shining stone atop her friend's motionless chest with trembling fingers as the jewel glowed beautifully in the candlelit amphitheatre. Then the little group gathered by the coffins began to circle the three coffins once more to pay their last respects to their friends.

 

 

Haedirn silently bid Thorin and Kili farewell, Tauriel weeping as she came to Kili's body, and moved on to Fili's coffin. The golden-haired dwarf prince looked so serene and the lock of hair which she had gifted to him was kept around his neck; her hand subconsciously trailed up to his severed braid still hanging around her neck. Reaching behind her hair, she undid Fili's courting braid with a heavy heart and secured his courting bead to the severed braid hanging around her neck.

 

"What are you doing, lass?", Dwalin asked as he stopped curiously behind her.

 

"Bidding farewell with my final gift.", Haedirn whispered as she grasped her long hair in her left hand and her dagger in her right hand.

 

Before anyone could comprehend what she was about to do, Haedirn had already flicked her wrist neatly and sliced off her long dark hair. Everyone, especially the Elves, were shocked at this bold action - never before had an elf cut off his or her hair, even when they were mourning. Haedirn was proud of her beautiful sable Noldorin hair, but Fili was more important to her even in death - her luscious hair was a final parting gift before she would never see him again. The cut ends of her chopped hair unfurled slowly like the delicate petals of a blooming flower before they framed her face gently like a veil of night.

 

 

As Haedirn tied the severed bunch of hair in her hand, Legolas slowly approached her, his milky fingers softly touching the she-elf's now short hair. Haedirn gently placed her long hair by Fili's side and bowed her head as more tears trailed down her cheeks.

 

 _"Namaarie, aratoamin. Tenna' ento lye omenta, cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'. Amin mela lle, Fili."_ , Haedirn whispered quietly as she held Fili's cold hand before she finally let go and stepped back with a heavy heart.

 

Legolas bowed respectfully to Fili's corpse and stepped back down, wrapping Haedirn in a gentle embrace. Haedirn wept softly as the Elven Prince rubbed her back, his fingers playing with the ends of her cut hair. If she decided to just chop her hair off like that for the dwarf prince, she must have truly loved him... But the Elven Prince could still feel the strong affection he held for the she-elf beat within his heart; maybe he could heal her heart with his love in time - he would not let her fade of grief into the Halls of Mandos.

When everyone had finally paid their last respects to Thorin, Fili and Kili, the dwarves within the mountain raised their deep voices in lament for the fallen Durins as the crown of Erebor was placed upon Dain's head. Legolas and Haedirn stood next to Thranduil and Tauriel, all of them solemn, as the candlelight cast oily shadows upon their grieved faces.

 

"The King...is dead!", Gandalf announced to the gathered dwarves who held candles, illuminating faces of sorrow everywhere.

 

"Long live the King!", Balin gestured to Dain grandly as the other dwarves chorused in agreement, unsheathing their swords in unison.

 

Dain bowed with a heavy heart, his solemn face gazing upon his subjects. His eyes landed on Haedirn and Bilbo and he slowly approached them with a sad smile.

 

"Never before have anyone outside of our kin offered their allegiance to the house of Durin.", Dain spoke lowly as he looked at both the she-elf and Hobbit. "From this day forth, you both will be known as the friends of the dwarves. May your friendship with my cousin Thorin, the true King Under The Mountain, be a beacon against prejudice between our races. Depart in peace, friends, knowing that you are welcome here whenever you pass through our lands. May Mahal shower goodwill and honour upon you both for all the days of your lives.", the king smiled as Bilbo and Haedirn bowed before him respectfully.

 

"You honour us, King Dain. May your rule be fruitful and may the house of Durin stay strong forever and ever. May Ilúvatar guide your path and be with you for all the days of your life.", Haedirn placed her fist to her chest and bowed as Dain nodded with a smile.

 

Soon the crowd began to disperse from the amphitheatre as Haedirn paused on the last step and turned to gaze upon the bodies of her friends one more time. Her tired eyes watered painfully at the sight of Fili laying there until Legolas gently laid a hand on her shoulder and led her away slowly from the chamber...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Namaarie, aratoamin. Tenna' ento lye omenta, cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'. Amin mela lle, Fili." - "Farewell, my champion. Until next we meet, my heart shall weep until it sees thee again. I love you, Fili."  
> Ilúvatar - the supreme deity of the universe
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	18. Parting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haedirn bids farewell to the remaining Company before she departs from Erebor with Gandalf and Bilbo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have Haedirn and Legolas get together in the following parts :)

Haedirn had her injuries treated and was gathering her supplies to leave as soon as possible; it hurt her deeper the longer she lingered here - there were so many memories within this place, especially the room where she and Fili gave themselves to each other for the very first night. That memory was especially bittersweet for her because she could still hear his gentle voice and feel his warm, calloused hands upon her skin. Faltering slightly, she remembered bidding the new friends she had made in Dale a sad farewell...

 

* * *

 

 

_"You have to leave so soon?", Bard asked Haedirn when she came to bid him farewell - they were sitting inside Girion's old burnt quarters currently._

 

_"You know why I have to, Bard.", the she-elf looked up at the bargeman whose brown eyes were wide with surprise and sadness. "Too many lives have been lost this day and...there's nothing keeping me back here now. My work here is done.", she smiled sadly at the bowman who exchanged her smile back with a sad one of his own._

 

_Bard slowly reached forward and softly clasped Haedirn's hands in his own rough ones._

 

_"...The children will miss you, especially the girls.", Bard looked down at their hands and bit back tears of his own. "...I will miss you too, my friend. I'll never forget the gracious Elven beauty who made such an impact on me on our first meeting.", he smiled cheerfully and Haedirn giggled softly. "Are you sure you don't want to say goodbye to the children?", he asked quietly as he looked back up at the she-elf._

 

_"...I'm sure. They do not need anymore sadness this day.", Haedirn's eyes sparkled with tears, but she held them back. "Saying goodbye...will not necessarily sweeten the departure.", she stood up and Bard released their hands. "But I promise I'll come visit from time to time during my travels."_

 

_"We'll look forward to it.", Bard and Haedirn exchanged a small laugh before the she-elf pressed her hand to her heart. "Farewell, Bard the Dragonslayer. May Ilúvatar watch over you and your family. Until the next time we meet, my friend.", Haedirn extended her hand to Bard who bowed to her reverently._

 

 _Haedirn turned away and strode towards the Elven encampment where many of Thranduil's army were preparing to leave as well._ _She found Thranduil watching his servants gather his supplies and slowly made her way towards him after gathering her nerves. The Elvenking's sharp ears caught the almost inaudible footfalls softly approach him at a cautious pace._

 

_"You can come back to Mirkwood with us, Haedirn - stay with us like your father before you.", Thranduil brought up his offer again when she stopped before him._

 

_"I can't, King Thranduil; my home is in Imladris with Lord Elrond and his household. But...", Haedirn looked up from her booted feet. "...If it pleases your Majesty, I would like to visit Mirkwood from time to time...under different circumstances, of course.", they both smiled at each other as they remembered the Company's arrival._

 

_"You are welcome in Mirkwood anytime, penneth.", Thranduil stepped forward to Haedirn and gently patted her head. "Your father would be proud of you, Haedirn."_

 

_"...I hope so.", Haedirn did not flinch away this time and they both pressed their hands to their hearts before extending their hands to one another. "Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta, Aran nín Thranduil."_

 

_"Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva, penneth.", Thranduil smiled warmly at Haedirn before he turned away with a graceful swirl of his silver cape and strode away._

 

_Haedirn quietly watched Thranduil leave when she saw the red-headed elf Tauriel gathering her supplies after making sure that the army was ready to leave. They made eye contact, but said nothing to one another, until Haedirn stepped up to Tauriel. She could see the raw pain and regret still swimming in the Captain's doe brown eyes..._

 

_"...He loved you, you know.", Haedirn watched as Tauriel sheathed away her weapons._

 

_"...I know.", Tauriel whispered brokenly with a watery smile. "If we both met under very different circumstances, maybe things would have been different for us."_

 

_"Nevertheless, he would have loved you more than you could know.", Haedirn smiled back softly and Tauriel bowed to her before she too left._

 

_By now, most of the Elven army had already departed and were gathering outside of Dale. Haedirn watched from the walls of the city, the townspeople in the ruined city behind her gathering the bodies of the dead and clearing the streets of orc corpses, when she felt another presence behind her. But she didn't need to turn around to know who it was at all._

 

_"What will you do now?", Legolas asked as he stood next to her, looking at Erebor. "Where will you go?"_

 

_"...I don't know. But my place is not in Mirkwood; you belong there.", Haedirn brushed a lock of hair from her face and turned to face Legolas whose cobalt eyes bore into her amethyst ones._

 

_Legolas looked down at their hands which were almost touching and gently took her right hand in his, bringing it up to his lips to plant a soft kiss on her knuckles. Haedirn said nothing, but merely smiled gently albeit brokenly. The Elven Prince's fingers played with the short ends of the Ranger she-elf's dark hair and they both said nothing, only looking into each other's eyes._

_Legolas could see the sorrow in Haedirn's beautiful eyes; he would heal her heart with his love, but for now, he would let her mourn for the love she had lost. Haedirn clearly saw the affection Legolas harboured for her, but she needed time to heal from the pain of losing Fili for he was her first love and it was not a thing to be forgotten so easily._

 

_"Tenna' ento lye omenta, aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha, Hîr nín Legolas.", Haedirn spoke softly when the Elven army began to leave for Mirkwood._

 

_"Tenna' san', cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au', Hiril vuin Haedirn.", Legolas cupped her face tenderly before he reluctantly departed with his kin..._

 

* * *

 

 

Haedirn slung her small travelling pack filled with her items and small gifts from Dain onto her back and glanced around the room one last time. She quietly slipped down the bustling hallways past the dwarves who were preparing for a celebratory feast against Azog and his orc armies. As Haedirn reached the gate of Erebor, she could see Bilbo and Balin talking up ahead of her - Balin was trying one more time to persuade Bilbo to stay, but from the pack on the Hobbit's shoulder as well as all of the parting gifts he received from Dain, it was clear that he was going to head home to the Shire.

 

"There is to be a great feast tonight. Songs will be sung, tales will be told and Thorin Oakenshield will pass into legend.", Balin said reverently before he turned to look at Bilbo.

 

"I know that's how you must honour him, but to me, he was never that - he was...", Bilbo was unable to find words as Balin smiled fondly in understanding. "To me, he was..."

 

Haedirn smiled to herself as she finished the thought in her head - _**"He was my** **friend."**_ \- Thorin Oakenshield was a friend to her as well; he would also always be her king. Knowing the dwarf king as her friend was truly a privilege and this adventure would be her greatest memory to cherish with all of its ups and downs.

Haedirn approached the two and they looked up in acknowledgement; Bilbo and Haedirn decided to leave together with Gandalf. The she-elf smiled sweetly at Balin who nodded his head in understanding - the old dwarf knew that Haedirn did not want to stay because the pain of losing Fili today was more than she could bear right now; underneath her smile laid a broken heart that needed to heal with time and memories.

 

"Miss Haedirn.", Balin greeted.

 

"Master Balin.", Haedirn bowed to the old dwarf. "Bilbo.", she acknowledged the Hobbit who nodded back.

 

"Well, I think we'll slip away quietly. Will you tell the others we said goodbye?", Bilbo asked Balin.

 

"You both can tell 'em yourselves.", the old dwarf turned with a smile to reveal the remaining members of the Company standing in the gateway.

 

 

Haedirn and Bilbo smiled at the remaining members of Thorin's Company who smiled back at them kindly. They were going to miss all of them dearly; after twelve long months of travelling with them, it felt as if they had become a family in such short time. Time really did fly by too fast for their liking and now they were already going to go their separate ways from here on.

 

"If any of you are ever passing Bag End, tea is at four - there's plenty of it. You are welcome anytime.", Bilbo smiled at the dwarves who bowed to him and Haedirn chuckled softly - leave it to the Hobbit to be a gentleman till the very end. "Eh... Don't bother knocking.", the Hobbit added and everyone chuckled, some of the dwarves wiping away tears in their eyes.

 

Haedirn bit her bottom lip, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes, as she glanced at everyone's gentle faces who were patiently waiting for her to speak. It was so hard to say goodbye which was why she did not want to bid farewell to Bard's children; parting was such bittersweet sorrow... She stepped forward, glancing down at her boots, before she turned to Balin first.

 

"Master Balin, thank you for being like a grandfather to me. I... If it wasn't for you, I...I probably would have never told Fili how I felt for him.", she knelt down and hugged Balin tightly and the old dwarf smiled fondly at the she-elf as he returned her embrace. "...I'm going to miss you, Master Balin.", Haedirn sniffed, unable to control her tears - why was it so hard just to say goodbye?

 

"I will miss you too, lass. You're like the granddaughter I've never had.", Balin was holding back his emotions too and failing as well - the she-elf had been always respectful to him.

 

Haedirn released the embrace and turned to look at the Company, going to each one of them.

 

"Master Dori, Bombur.", she bowed to them. "Maybe when I'm passing through Erebor, you both would like to share some new Dwarven delicacies with me?"

 

"Of course, Miss Haedirn.", Dori nodded with a smile.

 

"It would be our pleasure.", Bombur smiled kindly.

 

"Master Gloin, Bifur, I wish you both every happiness in life. Take care of yourself, okay?", Haedirn approached the burly red-headed dwarf who was trying not to cry and look sappy in front of everyone else.

 

"We're dwarves, lass; we can handle ourselves perfectly.", Gloin answered gruffly and Haedirn smiled, knowing how much Gloin didn't like showing his soft side in front of others. "You watch out for yourself too, you hear?"

 

Bifur said something in Khuzdul as he gestured briefly in Iglishmêk before he produced a small wooden carving from his coat pocket and pressed it into Haedirn's hand - a small owl carving as a parting gift that he made during the journey.

 

 

"That's sweet of you, Bifur. Thank you.", Haedirn tearfully thanked the dwarf and turned to Ori who was fidgeting slightly. "Ori. Thank you for that drawing you gave me of Tinnuroch. Will I get to read the book of the Company's travels one day?", she asked with a sweet smile and chuckled when the young dwarf nodded eagerly.

 

"Of course! W-when I finally make more copies of it, I-I'll send one to you in Rivendell!", Ori promised and blushed when Haedirn pressed a sweet peck on his frizzy orange locks. "...We're going to miss you, Miss Haedirn..."

 

"I will miss you all too, Ori. I'll come and visit you all from time to time.", Haedirn turned to Bofur and smiled as the dwarf gallantly bowed with a tip of his funny hat. "Bofur, thank you for making me smile and entertaining us with that flute of yours.", she smiled at the memories of the nights around the campfire with the said dwarf.

 

"My pleasure, lass. I wish we could have done it more often though.", Bofur looked downcast and they both embraced tightly before the she-elf turned to Dwalin.

 

"Master Dwalin.", Haedirn smiled through her tears and the said dwarf became flustered, trying to wipe away her tears.

 

"W-what are you crying for? Don't cry.", Dwalin wanted to add "You'll make me cry too", but like Gloin, he was ashamed to express his emotions in front of everyone else.

 

"You...", Haedirn laughed softly through her sorrow. "I'll never forget the old dwarf that challenged me in Bag End. Thank you for all those sparring practices - they have saved my life more than once."

 

"I-it was nothing! I could have beaten you easily if I tried harder!", Dwalin tried to play it off coolly, but deep down inside of him, he was breaking down to see the she-elf whom he had come to care for deeply like a daughter leave Erebor. "The next time you come and visit, we'll train extra hard! Can't have you going soft now, can we?"

 

Haedirn smiled gently, knowing that this was Dwalin's way of coping, and bowed to him respectfully. She came to Nori and Oin with a small smile; the she-elf pressed something into Nori's hand and he looked down to see that it was that ornate saltshaker he tried to swipe before Haedirn subtly made him place it back in its rightful spot. Looking at her in surprise, Haedirn winked mischievously at Nori.

 

"I don't think my father will miss this one item, so keep it as a memento of Rivendell.", Haedirn chuckled.

 

"I... Thank you, Miss Haedirn.", Nori smiled pensively as he tucked the saltshaker into the pocket of his robes.

 

"Oin, you take care of yourself too, okay?", Haedirn said with a small smile and the old dwarf nodded kindly, not knowing what to say.

 

Haedirn stepped back from the Company and regarded their faces one more time before she turned to see Gandalf and Bilbo waiting for her next to two horses and a pony on the other side of the bridge. She placed her hand on her heart before extending it to them as all the dwarves bowed to her respectfully, some of them wiping away more tears from their eyes.

 

"This is not goodbye forever, my friends.", Haedirn smiled gently as she wiped away her tears. "We will see each other again one day. Until next we meet, may the rest of your days be filled with happiness and health. Farewell, my friends.", the she-elf turned to rejoin Bilbo and Gandalf who were waiting for her.

 

Haedirn mounted one of the horses as did Gandalf while Bilbo clambered onto the pony. The three of them set off across the plains slowly, admiring the scenery around them. They rode away from Erebor and past Dale; when they were about to disappear over the rise, Haedirn turned around to look at Erebor and Dale one more time with a bittersweet smile and finally gently kicked her horse to catch up with Gandalf and Bilbo. Her horse disappeared over the horizon into the setting sun as they left the Lonely Mountain in the distance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta, Aran nín Thranduil." - "May your ways be green and golden, my King Thranduil."  
> "Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva, penneth." - "Sweet water and light laughter till next we meet, young one."  
> "Tenna' ento lye omenta, aa' lasser en lle coia orn n' omenta gurtha, Hîr nín Legolas." - "Until next we meet, may the leaves of your life tree never turn brown, my Lord Legolas."  
> "Tenna' san', cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au', Hiril vuin Haedirn." - "Until then, my heart shall weep until it sees thee again, my Lady Haedirn."
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	19. Wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haedirn bids farewell to Gandalf and Bilbo before she diverts to Lothlorien to speak with the Lady Galadriel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few non-canon chapters from here on for some entertainment - enjoy :)

It had been a few weeks since Haedirn, Gandalf and Bilbo left Erebor. They stayed at Beorn's house for a few days to fully recover before they began the long journey back to their respective homes, but Haedirn felt like something was different within her - it was not her emotional state that had changed, but rather something physical that she just couldn't put her finger on...

 

 

As they were about to cross the River Anduin, Haedirn stopped short and looked to the distance on her left. She felt like she had to see the Lady Galadriel immediately - Haedirn had questions that needed to be answered and they could not wait. Turning to Gandalf and Bilbo who were riding ahead of her, Haedirn rode to Gandalf's side and stopped them.

 

"Mithrandir, this is where I must leave you. I need to be somewhere else.", the she-elf dismounted her horse and unstrapped her pack from the stallion's back.

 

"What?", the wizard was surprised. "But we were going to pass through Imladris, send you home as well."

 

"I...have questions that need to be answered.", Haedirn nodded at Gandalf whose eyes softened in understanding.

 

"Well, if we must part ways now...", the wizard turned to the young she-elf as he gently patted her shoulder. "Thank you, Haedirn, for joining this Company - you really did play a big part as did Bilbo. Perhaps we shall meet again soon?"

 

"Indeed, _mellonamin_.", Haedirn smiled as she tilted her head in acknowledgement. "May the Valar be with you through your travels, Mithrandir."

 

"And may they be with you, Haedirn.", Gandalf smiled back warmly and Haedirn strode over to Bilbo.

 

"Farewell for now, Bilbo Baggins. May the Valar shower you with abundant health and blessings for all the days of your life.", Haedirn smiled as she held Bilbo's hand gently.

 

"Good luck to you too, Miss Haedirn.", Bilbo nodded with a cheerful smile. "Maybe if you ever pass through Bag End, we could meet up over tea and biscuits - my treat.", the Hobbit offered politely and Haedirn chuckled in amusement - truly Bilbo was a gentleman till the very end; she would miss the Hobbit dearly as well. With a final bow and her hand pressed to her heart, Haedirn set off on another long journey to the forests of Lothlorien to find Lady Galadriel...

 

* * *

 

 

Haedirn trekked for a long month and a half to the Lorien woods, stopping at the border of tall mallorn trees. The very woods themselves seemed to emanate mysteriously with untold power and beauty. Once she entered the woods, she knew that the Galadhrim would be alerted to her presence in their realm - they shared a deep connection with their forest and although they were not as hostile as the Wood-Elves of Thranduil's domain, they were no less dangerous if threatened or attacked.

 

 

Taking a deep breath, Haedirn slowly stepped into the forest and walked on forward through the silent woods. The only sound she could hear was her own breathing and heartbeat that thrummed steadily in her chest. She waited patiently for the Galadhrim to find her as she made her way through the confusing woods of tall trees in the twilight sun, its soft glow warming her skin pleasantly.

Haedirn's sharp ears caught a quiet swoosh from above her and she stopped, calmly closing her eyes before opening them again - all around her were male Elves, all with either sable or golden hair, dressed in silver cloaks clasped at their shoulders with beautiful jade brooches in the shape of leaves, grey tunics, black leggings and dark grey boots carrying intricately designed bows and quivers. The little patrol parted in front of her and three blonde elves stepped up to her, but the elf in the middle seemed to be the leader of this little group by the strict demeanor and confident way he carried himself before her.

 

 

" _Aaye, Galadhellon_. I am here to speak with the Lady Galadriel.", Haedirn greeted quietly as she met the Captain's dark brown eyes calmly.

 

"...Yes, you must be her.", the said elf captain murmured to himself quietly as he regarded the she-elf closely before he straightened his posture. "Welcome to Lothlorien, Haedirn of Imladris."

 

"...How do you know my name?", Haedirn blinked in surprise.

 

"I am Haldir, the Marchwarden of Lothlorien. I am the Captain of the Guard who watches over the forest's northern borders and right-hand man to the Lady herself.", the male elf said with the barest of smiles. "The Lady Galadriel informed us to look out for a visiting elleth with short dark hair and unusual purple eyes about a moon ago; we have been awaiting your arrival since then."

 

"Thank you for your patience then, Marchwarden.", Haedirn nodded her head gracefully. "Will you please take me to see Lady Galadriel now?"

 

_"Khila amin."_ , Haldir walked off deeper into the woods and Haedirn followed behind, the rest of the patrol flanking them from behind.

 

They trudged on through the woods as the brown leaves fluttered down from the mallorn trees soundlessly until they came to a large clearing where on top of a small hill stood a cluster of the tallest mallorn trees Haedirn had ever seen, the twilight sun casting soft golden hues on the trees and giving them a more ethereal aura. She felt her breath being taken away as she absorbed the view - she had heard tales of the beauty of the Elf kingdom of Lothlorien and seen paintings of its glory, but seeing it with her own two eyes was even more breathtaking; no words could describe its natural beauty.

 

 

"Caras Galadhon.", Haldir smiled proudly as he gestured with his palm stretching towards the cluster of trees. "The place we Galadhrim proudly call our home."

 

"It's more beautiful than I imagined...", Haedirn breathed quietly, her violet eyes sparkling in the twilight.

 

"Isn't it?", Haldir chuckled in amusement at Haedirn's awestruck expression. "Now come - you mustn't keep the Lady of Light waiting."

 

Haldir led Haedirn down the hill and when they entered the cluster of trees, the she-elf felt as if she had entered a whole new realm...

 

   

 

Haedirn followed Haldir as he led her up a flight of winding stairs that circled the trunk of the largest mallorn tree proudly standing in the middle of the Lothlorien kingdom while his patrol disappeared into the maze of twisting roots and stone pathways to their respective talans. Haldir stopped at a wide flight of stairs leading up to the grandest talan and Haedirn waited patiently in front of the steps as a pair of glowing figures gracefully descended towards her - it was Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.

 

 

"Haedirn.", Lord Celeborn smiled kindly as Haedirn bowed to them respectfully.

 

"Lord Celeborn. Lady Galadriel.", Haedirn looked up at the two rulers of Lothlorien.

 

"You've finally come.", Galadriel smiled knowingly.

 

"You knew I would come.", Haedirn looked at the Lady of Light. "I have questions that need to be answered."

 

"And they shall be answered, child. Come.", Galadriel smiled as she walked away from her husband and down a path as Celeborn smiled kindly at Haedirn before disappearing into the talan once more no doubt to resume whatever work he was occupied with earlier.

 

"How fares my little sister Arwen?", Haedirn asked with a gentle smile as she caught up with Galadriel, remembering Elrond's youngest daughter.

 

"She is fine, child, though I believe she misses Imaldris. Elrond sent her here to stay for a time; I suppose my son-in-law is still hurting from my daughter's sailing to the West.", Galadriel's eyes softened with sadness and Haedirn felt her heart clench - Celebrian was a wonderful foster mother; even to this day, she still felt as if she had lost another mother to the orcs. "But you're not here to ask about Arwen right now, are you, child?", the Lady of Light smiled gently and Haedirn looked down at her feet, stopping in her tracks.

 

"...You knew he would die?", Haedirn looked up at Galadriel slowly with her amethyst eyes shining with sadness.

 

Galadriel only smiled sadly at Haedirn and the she-elf felt a spike of furious sorrow spike in her heart sharply - the Lady of Light knew that Fili would die before they even had a chance to properly court, yet she did not tell her?!

 

"You knew and you didn't tell me?! Why?!", Haedirn burst out angrily as her tears began to stream down her face once more. "Why didn't you tell me, Lady Galadriel?! I could have saved myself from a world of heartbreak and sorrow!"

 

"Because if I told you, you would want to break up your courtship with him. But that would only hurt the both of you more because you would not have the heart to tell him that I had foreseen his passing in battle.", Galadriel approached Haedirn gently and slowly wiped away her tears with the hem of her snow white silken sleeves.

 

"...You shouldn't have hidden the truth.", Haedirn sniffed brokenly. "This love only hurt me in the end because I lost the one I gave my heart to...and you allowed it to happen..."

 

"Oh, child...", Galadriel shook her head gently. "...It is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all."

 

To this, Haedirn had no response, but she knew that the wisdom of Lady Galadriel was right - if the Lady of Light did tell her that she had foreseen Fili's death in the days to come, Haedirn would have immediately broken off her courtship with the golden-haired dwarf prince and that would only hurt them both as they loved each other greatly. But was this brief love worth the pain she felt now?

 

"Your beloved may be gone, Haedirn, but even now...you carry a part of him within you.", Galadriel tenderly took Haedirn's trembling hands and placed them flat on her stomach.

 

Haedirn's brow furrowed in confusion until she felt a small and almost inescapable kick. Could it be...? She thought it was impossible... The she-elf looked up at the Elven Queen with violet eyes wide with surprise and disbelief as she opened her mouth to speak, but was unable to form coherent thoughts.

 

"I-I... How... Is there truly...", Haedirn couldn't find herself to complete her sentences - did she really conceive after that night with Fili?

 

"A son.", Galadriel nodded once with a knowing smile. "The first ever Half-Elf, Half-Dwarf child in the history of our kin. He will grow into a great warrior like his father before him."

 

Haedirn felt tears prickle in the corners of her eyes again, but this time, she smiled tearfully as she gently rubbed her still flat stomach where her son was growing. If only Fili were still around... He would have been thrilled to be a father! Though the thought of Fili not being around physically to see his son still saddened her, Haedirn had a little comfort knowing that Fili was in the arms of Aulë and would be watching over them. She would care for her son and raise him up the best she could; she would not abandon him even for her Ranger life - perhaps it was time for her to settle down and watch her son grow up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to both ~AmitielAddams~ and ~HarleyDeadpool~ for their kind comments :D
> 
> Mithrandir - Gandalf's Elvish name; it means "Grey Pilgrim"  
> "Mellonamin" - "My friend" (Elvish)  
> Galadhrim - the Tree-Elves of the forests of Lothlorien  
> "Aaye, Galadhellon." - "Hail, Tree-Elf."  
> Aulë - one of the Valar who created the dwarves; the dwarves know him as their god Mahal
> 
> Betcha didn't see that coming, did ya? ;D  
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	20. Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haedirn returns to Imladris and breaks the news to her foster family...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will Haedirn's foster family react? Read on and find out ;)

Haedirn stayed in Lothlorien overnight even though Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel offered her a talan to stay in and recover from journeying with the Company for twelve long months, but the she-elf wanted to get back to Imaldris as soon as possible - Haedirn wanted to raise her son in her foster home where she herself was taken in and cared for. But the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien supplied her with a horse to shorten her traveling time; Haedirn would endanger herself and her unborn child if she traveled alone even though she knew how to defend herself, so the Ranger did not argue with these decisions.

As Haedirn rode back home quietly, she worried inside of how her foster family would react to this news - since the father of her son was dead, would they support her still or was she going to have to leave and start life elsewhere? Would her child be accepted amongst her kin even though he was a half-dwarf? What would her father say once she informed him of this news? The uneasy thoughts weighed heavily in her heart and she began to weep, wishing once again that Fili was with her for support; she imagined her handsome dwarf prince kissing her gently and whispering words of encouragement as his calloused palm tenderly caressed the small baby bump underneath her tunic - those wandering thoughts eased her mental burden slightly...

 

* * *

  

It took another month for her to arrive at Imladris and when her horse had set foot in the courtyard, Lindir came out to greet her. But instead of being a polite stickler, the ex-minstrel rushed down the steps and almost tripped over his robes in his bid to reach his best friend whom he scooped up swiftly in a vice-like embrace.

 

"Haedirn! You're back!", Lindir exclaimed happily.

 

"Lindir!", Haedirn hugged her best friend back tightly with a laugh as he spun her around happily before setting her down.

 

"It's been awfully lonely without you, _mellonamin_. We were so worried for you.", Lindir gently stroked his best friend's cheek when he noticed how short her hair was - his features went agape with shock. "Haedirn, your hair... W-why is it short!? You-you never cut your hair before!"

 

"...It's a long and sad tale, Lindir, one that has weighed my spirit down for almost four moons now...", Haedirn felt tears prickle in the corners of her eyes and Lindir tenderly cupped her face.

 

"Oh, _mellonamin_...", the ex-minstrel hugged his friend once more as the she-elf began to weep again softly.

 

"Take me to my family, Lindir; when we are all together, I will share the tale of the journey - it is a long tale of danger, happiness and sorrow.", Haedirn promised and Lindir nodded in agreement, bringing his friend to Lord Elrond's study.

 

Lindir gently knocked on the door of Lord Elrond's study and they waited patiently until the Lord of Imladris granted them entrance. Slowly pushing the intricately carved wooden door open, Haedirn soundlessly stepped inside and found Lord Elrond hunched over his desk which was ever crowded with books and parchments. With a small smile, the she-elf crept up behind her foster father and gently laid a hand on the Peredhel's shoulder - the effect was almost immediate - Lord Elrond's head snapped towards her before his features widened with surprise as he stood up from his seat slowly before hugging his adopted daughter tightly.

 

"Haedirn... _Yelya_ , you are home...", Lord Elrond whispered with happy disbelief.

 

"Yes, _Adar_ , I have returned.", Haedirn smiled as she hugged her foster father back.

 

"Haedirn!"

 

Haedirn hardly had time to turn around and greet whoever it was when she was hugged tightly from behind - judging from the bear hug, the she-elf guessed that it was probably Elrohir; he always loved to give her a bear hug. A smaller pair of arms tugged on her tunic and Haedirn smiled as one of her hands reached down to ruffle Estel's wavy chocolate brown locks. As Elrohir released her, another pair of arms embraced her gently and Haedirn knew that it was Elladan - he was always the softer soul like Celebrian between him and Elrohir who took after Elrond more.

 

"She has returned?!", Glorfindel burst into Lord Elrond's study, sweaty and breathing heavily - he must have come from training earlier.

 

"Calm down, Captain Glorfindel.", Erestor's smooth voice chided sharply as the advisor strode in as well. "She has had a difficult journey, all of you; do not crowd her.", he scolded lightly.

 

"I missed you too, Erestor, Glorfindel.", Haedirn chuckled as she strode up to the both of them and embraced them tightly. "I've missed you all dearly."

 

"We missed you too, Haedirn.", Glorfindel hugged her tightly with one arm while Erestor gently patted her back with a small smile.

 

" _Yelya_ , what happened after you left?", Elrond asked, noting the fading whitish scars on her forehead especially. "I was worried for you after you left with the Company without a word.", the Lord of Imladris grasped his adopted daughter's hand tightly as everyone else looked at Haedirn expectantly for an answer.

 

"...It is better if I sit down and tell everything from the beginning.", Haedirn sat down on a small couch as the others listened intently...

 

* * *

 

 

Haedirn told of the dangers she and the Company encountered with the Stone Giants, goblins and Azog - Estel clung to her fearfully as she described every event in perfect detail as Glorfindel listened on, impressed by how she handled those situations skillfully.

She told them of how they came to meet Beorn and of the mystical confusion of Mirkwood's dark magic that led them to nearly become a feast for the horrid spiders - Elrond looked troubled at the mention of such grotesque creatures.

Haedirn also recalled the Wood-Elves rescuing them and the breathtaking escape she and the Company pulled off after escaping from Thranduil's dungeons as they battled against orcs that ambushed them before they managed to enter Laketown with the help of Bard - Haedirn felt her heart ache sadly; she cared for the bargeman and his children - she left without saying goodbye to Sigrid, Bain and Tilda...

Haedirn recounted how Smaug destroyed Laketown - she gestured to the scars on her forehead at the mention of an accident and Elrond gently rubbed the whitish line - and of Thorin Oakenshield's descent into madness.

Everyone was almost sent into an uproar when they heard of how Thorin nearly threw her and Bilbo off the ramparts and listened as Haedirn described the battle with the five armies in vivid detail.  
She almost wept when she retold the death of the royal Durins as Elladan held her gently, patting her head comfortingly when she got to Fili's death - everyone knew how much the dwarf prince and elleth loved each other, but it seemed that Elrond's dark vision did come to pass.

 

"...Then I visited the Lady Galadriel and she told me...", Haedirn's voice faltered slightly with uncertainty - would her foster family accept this news? Or would she be made to leave? "...She told me that I... I...", she was so nervous now that she had started to tremble until Elladan hugged her shoulders gently.

 

"You what, _yelya_?", Elrond asked gently as he took Haedirn's sweaty hands in his. "What is it you're afraid to say?"

 

"You can tell us, _onónë_.", Elrohir softly encouraged her to speak her mind.

 

"I...", Haedirn took a deep breath and looked at her foster father especially. "...I am with child - Fili's son.", she protectively placed her hands on her belly where the small baby bump rested.

 

For a moment, everyone sat in a stupefied silence and Haedirn began to feel uncomfortable - were they ashamed of her now? She made a move to leave the room, but Elladan held her back firmly, yet gently, by her shoulders as Elrond's hands hovered hesitantly over her small baby bump.

 

"...Is this true...?", the Peredhel breathed in disbelief. "The first half-Dwarf, half-Elf in our kin's history...?", he looked up at Haedirn, his brown eyes still wide with disbelief.

 

"...Yes.", Haedirn nodded slowly as she bit her bottom lip anxiously. "Father, if I brought shame to your gracious name--"

 

"Shame?", Elrond was surprised that Haedirn would even think of such a thing. "No, no, _yelya_ , we're just surprised. It's just that in the history of our kin, there has never been a half-Dwarven, half-Elven child."

 

"We'll support you, Haedirn. Since your mate is...not around, we'll help you take care of your son - we're family and family do not turn their backs on each other when one of us needs support or help.", Elladan hugged Haedirn tightly and she began to feel comforted as the others agreed enthusiastically.

 

Haedirn smiled in relief as a single tear slid down her cheek, her right hand softly rubbing her tiny baby bump. Her family would be there to support her and she could raise her son in a safe environment - everything would be alright... If only Fili could be here physically to see and hold their son, he would have been more than thrilled to start their life together! She almost wept for the loss of her beloved, but she stopped herself halfway - she had to be strong now for her son! Haedirn smiled to herself as she promised Fili that she would raise their son to be strong and brave...just like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mellonamin" - "My friend"  
> "Yelya" - "My daughter" (Quenya)  
> "Adar" - "Father"  
> "Onónë" - "Sister" (Quenya)
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	21. Newborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haedirn gives birth to her son...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...This was awkward for me to write even though it is a short chapter, so don't expect too much detail.

It had been almost an entire year since Haedirn had returned to Imladris with the news of her conception; since then, her brothers have been especially looking out for her and protecting her maybe just a little too much. As much as the she-elf loved the twins, Haedirn thought it was ridiculous to have them always follow her around Imladris "for her own safety" like her personal guards.

Haedirn had to stop wearing her Ranger tunics and leggings in exchange for loose flowing gowns as the months of her pregnancy grew and the baby inside of her increased in size. No longer could she go out hunting with Glorfindel or join in any rigorous activities like sparring with Elladan and Elrohir. Plus, her unborn son was a rather active spirit, judging from all the kicking and struggling she had to put up with for countless sleepless nights.

In addition, her emotions went constantly awry - one minute, Haedirn was calm and smiling and the next minute, she had become fierce and sensitive. Elrohir learned that the hard way after he tried to make a joke about not being able to carry Haedirn around for a while until the baby was born. So from then on, the younger twin always made sure to think his words through before addressing the pregnant elleth in case he wanted to end up with another black eye - just because Haedirn was not as fast as before now that she was carrying a baby didn't necessarily mean that her fists were incapable of leaving bruises.

Most of the time, Haedirn would go to the garden and sit underneath the shade of a large cherry blossom tree in the cool breeze. There she would talk to her unborn child and tell him stories of the Company and their perilous journey, of his brave and handsome father or softly hum ancient Elvish lullabies to him as she gently rubbed her swollen belly. Her son would occasionally kick about and it made Haedirn smile tenderly; she still could not believe that she was about to be a mother to her and Fili's son. It also made the elleth a bit nervous - would she be a good enough mother for her son without Fili to help her?

 

* * *

 

 

Haedirn was talking with Lindir in her room over some of the beautifully written novels they had come across in the library earlier that morning as the ex-minstrel plucked delicately at his lute strings. Suddenly the elleth felt a sharp pain like a knife surge throughout her stomach and she cringed at the unpleasant feeling, holding her swollen belly tighty, as Lindir stopped in mid-sentence and looked at his best friend worriedly.

 

" _Mellonamin_ , are you alright?", Lindir asked as he stood up and held Haedirn's shoulder gently.

 

"Yes...", Haedirn nodded with another wince as another surge of pain shot through her body. "I'm fine..."

 

"You don't look fine. Is it the baby?", the major-domo looked at Haedirn's hand on her belly. "Do you want me to call your father?"

 

Before Haedirn could reply, there was another burst of pain and she hissed out in pain at the sharp sting, leaning back against the marble headboard of her bed. Lindir grew anxious as he knelt by Haedirn's side and held his friend's hand. Haedirn inhaled sharply and looked at Lindir as she bit her bottom lip to keep herself from crying out in pain again as the baby inside of her began to struggle about harder, kicking her stomach painfully, until there was a dampness in between her legs.

 

"...Maybe...you should get my father...", Haedirn admitted and Lindir nodded frantically with wide eyes.

 

"I'll be back quickly!", her best friend promised as he hurried away to find Lord Elrond.

 

Haedirn leaned back against the headboard of her bed, breathing deeply to calm her mind and combat the pain, as she comfortingly rubbed her stomach where the baby was still struggling violently. It scared the elleth a little at how vigorous her son was - he was definitely a strong spirit.

The kicking was getting harder and Haedirn now had to take short, shallow breaths to keep herself calm. The sound of running footfalls on the marble floors brought her back to attention and Haedirn looked up to see Lindir rush back into her room with Lord Elrond right behind him. Her adoptive father rushed to her side and worriedly held her hand tightly as the elleth offered a pained smile before she hissed in pain at another harsh kick.

 

"Lindir, place some pillows behind Haedirn's back for her to lean on.", Elrond instructed and the ex-minstrel hurried to fulfill his lord's orders. "How do you feel so far, _yelya_?", he asked Haedirn gently as he allowed his adoptive daughter to squeeze his hand tightly - he had helped his wife Celebrian before when she gave birth to the twins and Arwen. Being a healer was his duty besides being a father and a husband, so when his adoptive daughter needed him, he was here for her now without a doubt or a moment's hesitation.

 

"...It hurts, _Adar_.", Haedirn admitted with a shaky voice as she looked up at Lord Elrond fearfully. "I-I'm scared, _Adar_..."

 

"Breathe deeply, _yelya_. Then exhale slowly.", Elrond encouraged Haedirn as he gently brushed her hair back from her face. "I know you're scared, _yelya_ , but you have to stay calm.", Elrond patted his daughter's cheek gently and Haedirn nodded understandingly.

 

"My Lord, is there anything else I can assist you with?", Lindir's worried gaze shifted from Elrond to Haedirn and back at his lord again.

 

"Yes, Lindir. Find and place a towel underneath Haedirn's hips.", Lord Elrond nodded his head. "Then stay here in case I need your help again."

 

Lindir nodded and gave Haedirn's hand a comforting squeeze before he left to find some clean towels, leaving his friend and his lord alone momentarily. Elrond then made Haedirn lean back against the headboard of the bed where Lindir had propped the pillows as the ex-minstrel returned and gently lifted his friend's hips to place a towel underneath. Haedirn let out a cry of pain as she felt her son lurch about in her womb painfully - it hurt extremely bad; the burning agony was indescribable.

 

" _Yelya_ , breathe.", Elrond encouraged gently. "Now you have to spread your legs and push.", the Lord of Imladris then murmured something inaudibly in Elvish - through the pain, Haedirn realized it as a healing spell that lessened the pain of the birth as much as possible; her mind began to focus less on the pain and more on her adoptive father's instructions.

 

"Here, Haedirn. You can hold my hand.", Lindir offered his hand to a grateful Haedirn.

 

With each push Haedirn made, shock waves of agonizing pain and a biting burn rippled throughout her body, making her scream out in pain. The pain of childbirth was probably worse than all of the injuries she received during the Erebor quest put together. All throughout the long birth, Elrond was by her side encouraging and comforting her as her ever loyal best friend Lindir allowed her to squeeze his hand; if the bones in his hand were probably shattered way beyond the help of Elvish magic from her death grip, it seemed that the ex-minstrel decided not to say anything at this moment in time though his clenched features gave his suppressed emotions away.

After what seemed like an unbearable eternity of suffering, Haedirn gave one final push and slumped against the bed, her entire form slicked in sweat. It was then that she faintly heard the ear-piercing wail of a baby and all thoughts of pain flew from her hazy mind instantly as she looked up to see Lord Elrond holding a tiny writhing form covered in blood and water. Lindir grabbed another clean towel and softly dabbed away at the sweat beading on her forehead as Haedirn's vice-like grip loosened almost immediately.

 

 _"A-Adar..."_ , Haedirn panted heavily as he tried to sit up properly, grimacing in pain as her lower half did not cooperate. "Is-is that...?"

 

"A boy.", Elrond nodded with a warm smile. "Lindir, get a bowl of warm water for me to wash the child in."

 

Lindir nodded and hurried to the bathroom, reappearing minutes later with a shallow basin with warm water. Elrond began washing the newborn babe of the blood and amniotic water as Lindir helped Haedirn to sit up slowly, the ex-minstrel wiping away the sticky sweat from his best friend's face. All the time, Haedirn's astonished amethyst eyes never left the wailing baby boy; she could not believe that she had just given birth to her and Fili's son - their son. As soon as Elrond gently dried the boy's tiny body and swaddled him in a clean cloth before handing him to Haedirn, the elleth tenderly cradled the now calm baby to her bosom and stared down curiously at him. The babe sneezed once, twice, thrice before sniffling softly and blinking his eyes open for the first time.

 

 

He almost looked exactly like Fili with his little mane of dirty golden fluff atop his fragile head, big cobalt eyes and adorable button nose, but he also did have some of Haedirn's Elvish features like his tender pale skin and delicate rosy lips - nevertheless, Haedirn thought that her son was one of the most beautiful things she had ever laid eyes on even if he was a Half-Dwarf.

Overcome with pure emotion and love, Haedirn stifled back a loud sob as she smiled tearfully and pressed their foreheads together softly. Elrond and Lindir watched on with soft smiles as mother and son shared a tender moment.

 

"...He's perfect.", Haedirn whispered as she looked up at her father and best friend.

 

 _"Lle ume quel, mellonamin."_ , Lindir sat next to Haedirn's side and softly caressed her head.

 

 _"Diola lle, mellonamin."_ , Haedirn smiled back happily, albeit rather tiredly.

 

"Looks like I have a grandson. Finally.", Elrond teased with a chuckle as he washed his hands.

 

 _"Adar!"_ , Haedirn laughed as she played with her son's hair, the baby giggling in amusement.

 

"What are you going to name him, Haedirn?", Lindir blinked and to this, Haedirn had no immediate reply.

 

"...Faervel.", Haedirn smiled and her son squealed happily as if agreeing with his mother's choice in naming. "He is my little warrior who will have a strong and unbreakable spirit.", the elleth sweetly pecked her son's tufts of dirty golden hair.

 

Faervel squealed happily as he wriggled about in Haedirn's grip and a pudgy little hand shot out to tug at his mother's now shoulder-length hair curiously. There was frantic knocking at the door and Lindir opened it, almost stumbling in surprise as an excited Estel rushed in. Elladan and Elrohir entered cautiously, afraid that the baby might have been asleep, but it seemed that caution was no longer necessary as they came across the heartwarming sight of their adoptive sister protectively cradling her newborn son to her chest. Glorfindel came in after and the ever-reactive Captain of the Imladris Guard was all excited for his hunting partner. Erestor strode in the last calmly, but his usually stoic features and serious demeanor softened in an unusually warm way and the adviser smiled gently as he knelt beside his favorite pupil.

 

"Be careful, Estel. He is as fragile as a snowflake and the most precious thing in the world.", Haedirn cautioned as Estel eagerly clambered onto the bed and plopped down beside his big sister.

 

"I promise I won't drop him!", Estel nodded eagerly and gasped excitedly as Haedirn taught him how to carry little Faervel. "He's so tiny!", the human boy barely suppressed an excited squeal of his own as the baby looked up at him with those curious owl eyes of his. "Oh! Ow! _Onónë_ , he's hurting me!", Estel yelped in pain as a squealing Faervel grabbed his wavy chocolate locks and tugged hard.

 

"Come here, _hen min_.", Haedirn chuckled as she gently took her son back from Estel who cupped his sore scalp gingerly.

 

"By the Valar...!", Glorfindel gasped in awe as he came closer and laid eyes upon Faervel.

 

"Hello, _tithen pen_ ~", Elrohir cooed at Faervel who giggled and the elf knight gasped in adoration. "He's so cute, _onónë_! Elladan, we're uncles!"

 

Elladan chuckled in amusement as he sat on the other side of Haedirn and lightly stroked Faervel's soft hair, letting the baby grab his finger and suckle on it like a teat. Everyone, especially Elrond, Haedirn and Elrohir, laughed in amusement as Elladan made a slightly disgusted face while Faervel's eyes seemed to sparkle mischievously.

 

"I think he's hungry.", Haedirn looked at all the men and gave them an embarrassed glance that made all of them, except Lord Elrond, blush uncomfortably in realization as they quickly looked away to preserve her decency.

 

Haedirn pulled down the front of her gown to expose a breast and let Faervel suckle hungrily as the men turned back around when it was safe to look again. Lindir quietly cleared all of the bloodstained, dirty towels away and threw away the murky water Elrond used to wash Faervel clean. Elrond cleaned Haedirn up and murmured a complicated healing spell to mend Haedirn up as much as possible.

 

"What's his name?", Erestor asked Haedirn quietly.

 

"Faervel.", Haedirn smiled tenderly at her newborn who was suckling away hungrily. "His name is Faervel. My little strong-spirited Faervel."

 

"We're proud of you, Haedirn.", Elrohir smiled as he, Elladan and Estel hugged Haedirn. "You've finally borne a son."

 

"Thanks, _toron_.", Haedirn giggled softly. "If only Fili was here...", she grew slightly sad as she lightly stroked Faervel's cheek.

 

"I'm sure your mate is watching over you and Faervel from the arms of Ilúvatar, making sure you both will stay safe.", Elrond kissed Haedirn's forehead gently and the elleth smiled through her tears as Faervel continued to suckle quietly.

 

As Haedirn looked down at her baby, her heart swelled with such motherly affection and protection for her son - she silently promised Fili that she would never let anything bad happen to him. Haedirn would take care of their son and raise him up to be the strong warrior he was meant to be to honor her memory of her beloved dwarf prince. Faervel really did resemble Fili a lot; the dwarf prince would have been thrilled to be father... One day, Haedirn would take Faervel to meet the Company; she was sure they would want to be a part of her little son's life...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lle ume quel, mellonamin." - "You did well, my friend."  
> "Diola lle, mellonamin." - "Thank you, my friend."  
> Faervel - Haedirn and Fili's son; his name means Strong Spirit  
> "Onónë" - "Sister" (Quenya)  
> "Hen min" - "My child"  
> "Tithen pen" - "Little one"  
> "Toron" - "Brother" (Quenya)
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	22. Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One day, the Company visits Haedirn in Imladris and they bring along with them an unlikely visitor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try and guess who the new visitor is :3  
> And I'm sorry if the pace seems too fast with me skipping quite a few years, but I have a few ideas in mind as well as the idea of getting Legolas and Haedirn to start a new life together. So let me know in the comments below your thoughts on this - it really helps if you guys tell me your thoughts on all this.  
> Okay, with that said, I love you guys for reading this series so far! <3

Faervel let out a screech of joy and crawled along the marble halls of Imladris as Haedirn followed behind him from a distance to make sure he was within range for her to grab him in case her son got into any mischief. It had been four years since she had given birth to her son and the little one certainly made things really interesting in Imladris for the entire household. Her whole family loved Faervel and showered attention and affection upon him daily...

 

Estel was slightly jealous of Faervel with all the attention being directed on the new baby, but he soon came to realize that his adoptive family still loved him no matter what and he grew to accept little Faervel. Now he was beginning to act like a protective brother to the baby and it made Haedirn happy to see them both playing together regardless of the age gap.

Elrond was quite the doting grandfather; now that Faervel was born, the Lord of Imladris enjoyed coddling the little boy a lot and it irked Haedirn slightly - she didn't want her child to grow up spoiled even though her adoptive father assured her that her fears would not come to pass. Elrond had missed the feeling of holding a child in his arms; after the twins and Arwen grew up, he had always wished for grandchildren. He definitely loved little Faervel and he could not wait for the rest of his children to bear more grandchildren.

Faervel seemed to cling to Elrohir more than Elladan; to Elladan and Haedirn, it seemed as if Faervel and Elrohir were the true twins instead - they were both spirited, mischievous and raucous. But when it came to calming Faervel down, Elladan was level-headed and gentle in making the baby stop crying while a flustered Elrohir just looks on with a completely confused daze. So they were equal when it came to taking care of Faervel for Haedirn when she had matters to attend to.

Erestor and Lindir were not so comfortable with Faervel; it was not that they did not like having the baby around, they just did not know how to take care of him or react when he started to fuss. Glorfindel adored Faervel, but was also at a loss at how to do when Faervel threw one of his infamous tantrums.

Haedirn was glad that her family and friends were here to support her and Faervel; it was during quiet moments like this that she wondered how different things would be if Fili were still alive... What would have the dwarf prince been like as a father and husband?

 

Faervel's wail broke Haedirn out of her thoughts and she quickly whipped her head around to find her son lying in the middle of the marble floor on his belly. He was just lying there wailing and rubbing his tear-streaked face - he was probably hungry. Haedirn knelt down and gently cradled Faervel to her chest as she sat down on a nearby bench before pulling down one side of her corset to let the baby suckle - Faervel immediately calmed on and began suckling hungrily.

 

"Quite the loud one, aren't you, Faervel?", Haedirn chuckled softly as she caressed Faervel's dirty golden locks that had grown slightly longer to cover his once mostly bald skull. "Just like your father - both of you are loud and unpredictable and so spirited. You and Uncle Elrohir are going to drive me up the wall one day with your antics."

 

Faervel hiccuped when he had his fill of milk and Haedirn pulled her corset back up before leaning her son over her shoulder and gently patting his back until she heard a tiny burp. Faervel giggled happily and tugged at his mother's long dark hair which had grown back quickly to Haedirn's waist. His pudgy hand found Fili's silver courting bead glinting against his mother's pale neck like a knife and his doe-like cobalt eyes were instantly fixated on the tiny object as his tiny fingers tugged at the necklace curiously.

 

"This was your father's. Is it pretty, _hen min_?", Haedirn smiled as Faervel tried to put the bead in his mouth, thinking it was edible. "Ah, ah, ah, Faervel, it is not food.", she chided gently as she lightly tugged the necklace away and Faervel stuck his tiny fist in his drooling mouth instead.

 

The frantic rushing of almost inaudible footsteps swiftly striding across the marble corridors towards her made Haedirn look up to see Lindir heading towards her with wide eyes. It made Haedirn worried for a moment - what was going on? Was Imladris under attack? Did Lord Elrond need something urgently?

 

"Haedirn! I've been searching for you!", Lindir caught his breath quickly. "A caravan just pulled up at the front gates - a caravan of dwarves. I believe it is the Company you traveled with some time ago."

 

"The Company?", Haedirn stood up immediately with wide disbelieving eyes. "Here? Now?"

 

Lindir nodded and brought Haedirn to the front gate where Lord Elrond was talking with the leader of the caravan - a wizened dwarf dressed impeccably in red with an almighty beard the color of pure white snow. The dwarf seemed to notice her and turned to reveal...

 

"MASTER BALIN!", Haedirn gasped happily as Lindir took Faervel for her and she rushed down the stairs to meet the old dwarf.

 

"Miss Haedirn!", the old dwarf chuckled as Lord Elrond moved aside and Haedirn threw her arms around Balin in a tight embrace. "It has been a while."

 

"Indeed it has, Master Balin. It's so good to see you.", Haedirn smiled happily.

 

"LASS!"

 

Haedirn looked up to see Bofur and Ori running towards her with the biggest grins plastered on their faces. Bofur had not seemed to change at all in any way, but Ori looked like he was starting to sport his own noticeable mustache and beard now.

 

"BOFUR! ORI!", Haedirn cried out happily as the two dwarves smothered her in another large hug. 

 

"HAEDIRN!"

 

Soon Haedirn found herself in the middle of a gigantic hug festival with the dwarves smothering her in the big group hug and her squashed in the very middle. Everywhere she turned, Haedirn found herself surrounded with familiar friendly faces - Dwalin, Bifur, Bombur, Gloin, Oin, Nori, Dori... They were all here in Imladris to visit her!

 

"It's so good to see you, lass!"

 

"How have you been, Miss Haedirn?"

 

"I brought you a special copy of the Company's travels, Miss Haedirn!"

 

"Calm down, everyone! I'm glad to see all of you too!", Haedirn laughed as she stood up after giving every one of them a hug. "I have someone very special I want you all to meet.", she turned to Lindir who handed Faervel to her and Haedirn brought her child over to all of the dwarves who fell silent, their mouths agape and eyes wide with surprise. "Meet Faervel, my son.", Haedirn looked at Faervel proudly who shyly hid his face in the crook of his mother's neck.

 

"...Your son?", Dwalin blinked in surprise as the others gathered to look at the baby.

 

"When did this happen, lass?", Balin asked.

 

"Who's the father?", Ori asked.

 

"...Fili.", Haedirn admitted quietly and all of the dwarves were shell-shocked into silence once more. "...Fili is his father. Before the battle, we...consummated our relationship and...I bore Faervel four years ago."

 

"A living Durin heir...", Bofur gawked as Faervel peered at him with those adorably curious doe-like eyes of his before reaching out in an attempt to grab the dwarf's funny hat with a pudgy hand, but the said dwarf ducked and made funny faces at the baby instead who squealed joyfully.

 

"But he's a half-dwarf.", Balin reminded them. "Even though he is Fili's heir, our people may not accept a half-dwarf child like we would. Some of our people still hold grudges against the Elves for their past ignorance."

 

"Not if I have anything to say about it, Balin.", an unfamiliar voice spoke up and everyone turned their attention to the caravan to see a beautiful dwarven woman garbed richly in royal robes descend from the largest and most decorated wagon.

 

 

She had dark thick locks slivered with streaks of whitish-gray hairs as numerous braids framed her strong face with the remnants of whiskery sideburns lining the sides of her jawline. Her sturdy face had slightly sharp cheekbones, gracefully arched eyebrows, luscious rosy lips and beautiful royal blue eyes. Her milky skin gleamed like polished ivory in the warm sunlight and her bodily build was not as broad as a regular dwarf's, but it was still strong and notable like a warrior's. Atop her head were three golden chains linked together in the middle of her forehead by a brilliant ruby situated in a gold sheath. She wore rich maroon robes decorated with gold trimmings and her cloak was clasped together with a small gold chain and ruby pins.

 

"Your highness!", Balin exclaimed and bowed low, the other dwarves following suit.

 

Haedirn was confused - who was this dwarven woman? She certainly looked like royalty and the air she carried about her was both graceful and powerful - was she Dain's wife or some other noble lady?

The said dwarven woman met the she-elf's confused gaze and smiled warmly as she seemed to glide over smoothly to her side. Haedirn held onto Faervel a little tightly when Bofur held her arm gently and nodded in reassurance, so the she-elf relaxed her protective stance slightly.

 

"So you are the famous Haedirn. The others have spoken highly of you to me.", the dwarven woman smiled gently at Haedirn.

 

"...Who are you?", Haedirn asked softly, her amethyst eyes brimming with curiosity.

 

"I am Dis, sister to Thorin Oakenshield and mother to Fili and Kili.", the dwarven woman's smile turned slightly sad.

 

Haedirn gasped in shock and almost stumbled if Ori and Dwalin had not steadied her gently. This was the mother of her beloved!? She definitely was a beauty, perhaps even more beautiful than Fili had described to her before... But what was she doing here?

Haedirn didn't know what to say to Dis, so instead she opted to bow respectfully. But Dis merely shook her head once and coaxed her gently to arise instead, the she-elf meeting those kind azure eyes that reminded her of Fili so much...

 

"Forgive me, Lady Dis. I... I didn't realize--", Haedirn stammered when Dis stopped her again gently.

 

"It is alright, child. You did not know.", Dis smiled kindly before she gently cupped Haedirn's face with a warm hand. "I came here to speak with you, child."

 

"Y-you have?", Haedirn blinked.

 

"Of course. Ever since I heard about your involvement with my son, I had to meet you for myself.", Dis nodded. "Is there anywhere we can speak privately?"

 

"Of course.", Haedirn nodded. "Would you and your traveling party like to settle down first, Lady Dis?"

 

"There's no need for formalities, sweet child. You may call me Mother.", Dis smiled warmly at Haedirn whose heart ached from the dwarven princess' kindness towards her. "We won't be here long anyway, so there's no need to show us to any chambers."

 

Haedirn looked at Lord Elrond who nodded encouragingly with a small smile and the she-elf led Dis off into the gardens alone with Faervel still in her arms.

 

* * *

 

 

"So this is my grandson.", Dis smiled down at Faervel who giggled in her arms as he tried to reach for the sparkling chains on her head.

 

"Yes.", Haedirn nodded as she patted his little tuft of hair.

 

"He has Fili's eyes...", Dis murmured more to herself than anything as her azure eyes brimmed with tears.

 

"...I loved your son...", Haedirn whispered sadly herself, looking down at Fili's severed braid hanging around her neck. "...He was so sweet, kind, loyal and caring...and...he wanted me to marry him after the battle..."

 

"That was my eldest son for you - always the gentleman.", Dis chuckled softly. "How did you two meet?"

 

"We met in Master Baggins' house - Master Baggins was the Company's burglar - and he made the effort to talk to me even though we were so very different in many ways. I guess it was his kindness that won me over in the end. Master Balin encouraged me to admit my true feelings for Fili when I was unsure of myself because...I was afraid of what others would think if the Crown Prince of Erebor wanted an elf as his consort.", Haedirn explained quietly. "Fili was my first love...my first kiss....my first everything... It's hard to let go of him and I don't want to...", the she-elf bit back a soft sob as she clenched her fists tightly.

 

Dis reached over and gently clasped Haedirn's trembling fists in her own warm palm - that made the she-elf break down and she wept openly, tears falling onto her skirt one by one like raindrops.

 

"Haedirn, child, you've given my son Fili much happiness till the end. I thank you for that.", Dis smiled kindly despite the tears shining in her own eyes. "Faervel is the only thing we have left of Fili - we are his family now. My son may not be here with you physically, but Fili will be watching from the arms of Mahal over you both. He would want you both to be happy and move on."

 

Haedirn smiled gently through her tears as Faervel babbled and reached for her hand with his pudgy fingers. Then the elleth looked at Dis curiously, remembering something.

 

"Dis...if Faervel is Fili's son, then...does that make him--"

 

"An heir of Durin? Yes.", Dis nodded. "Faervel may be a half-blooded Elf, but he still has Durin blood in him from Fili.", she smiled gently as she patted Faervel's head. "He is the last direct and living Durin prince. But there is nothing to fear, child - Azog is dead and the line of Durin is no longer threatened by that orc scum."

 

"...Yes.", Haedirn held Faervel close to her chest and smiled gratefully.

 

"Haedirn.", Dis and Haedirn looked at each other. "I was thinking for Faervel that when he is of age, he should come and stay with me in Erebor."

 

"...What?", Haedirn blinked as she held onto Faervel tightly. "Why?"

 

"Faervel is the last living Durin prince. As the princess of Erebor, my grandson would have my protection and he would rule Erebor as Fili's heir.", Dis stroked Faervel's hair tenderly. "Once my people know that Faervel is Fili's heir, he must take over the throne of Erebor as his birthright."

 

"Dis, you're asking me to give up my child!", Haedirn exclaimed as she clung onto Faervel protectively. "I can't let him go! Faervel is all I have left of Fili!"

 

"Child, you misjudge my intentions.", Dis soothed gently. "I am merely saying that when Faervel is old enough to be on his own, send him to Erebor - there he will take Fili's place on the throne. Don't you want that for yours and Fili's son?"

 

Haedirn looked down at Faervel and bit her bottom lip as more tears streamed down her face. Dis gently patted her shoulder as she too stroked the baby's cheek.

 

"...If I do send Faervel to you when he is of age,...will you promise to take care of him?", Haedirn whispered.

 

"I swear on my life, child.", Dis promised firmly.

 

Haedirn looked down at Faervel who was merely grinning away innocently - she did not want to give up her son, but she knew that it was also for the best; Faervel, as Fili's son and heir, would have to leave her one day and make his own path. His future probably laid in Erebor, but for now, her son would stay in Imladris with her until he was ready to take his rightful place on the throne in the Lonely Mountain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the visitor is none other than the brother of Frerin and Thorin and mother of Fili and Kili herself - Dís! :D
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	23. A Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas comes to visit Haedirn and asks for a chance at healing her broken heart...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I regret nothing XD  <3  
> I was trying to follow the Elves' and Dwarves' rates of growth, but since Faervel is half of each, it was a bit difficult - so now I'm just making up his age as I go along :P  
> And guess who's going to college? :D *does a victory dance on the party elk with Thranduil*

_"Naneth!"_ , Faervel ran up to Haedirn excitedly - he was garbed in chain mail armor and a brown fur coat as he dragged behind him a mighty sword. " _Naneth_ , look at me! I'm dressed like a king!", the boy, now a mere 39 years old, posed on a flight of marble steps dramatically.

 

 

Haedirn smiled fondly as she knelt down and caressed her son's dirty golden locks. Faervel looked up and giggled playfully as he relaxed his stance and put down the heavy sword before tugging at the chain mail armor with an irritated expression.

 

"This stuff is heavy, _Naneth_!", Faervel complained. "How did you and _Adar_ wear all of this in battle without complaining?"

 

"We had to, _hen min_ , or we would be slain easily in battle without it.", Haedirn chuckled as she helped Faervel to remove the heavy armor. "Though it didn't save your father from getting stabbed in the back by that orc scum...", she added bitterly in her head as she recalled how Azog easily stabbed Fili even though he wore armor.

 

" _Naneth_ , when will I get to learn how to wield a sword like you and Uncles Elladan and Elrohir? Estel is already starting his training, so when can I join?", Faervel asked with an adorable pout on his face.

 

"When you're older, Faervel - Estel only started a moon ago.", Haedirn chuckled as she ruffled her son's tousled locks. "Come, let us see what your uncles are up to now."

 

Faervel nodded and quickly left all of the battle gear aside near the steps before running towards his mother who waited for him patiently. Taking his mother's hand, Faervel dragged Haedirn along to the open courtyard where Elladan was teaching Estel the basic fencing skills while Elrohir watched on quietly. When Elrohir noticed them approaching, he smiled widely at them and Faervel dashed forward into his uncle's outstretched arms.

 

"Faervel!", Elrohir laughed as he almost stumbled when Faervel leaped into his arms.

 

"Haedirn! You've come,  _onónë_!", Estel and Elladan stopped their training to greet the two.

 

"Elladan. Estel.", Haedirn greeted her brothers with a hug. "How fares your training, Estel?", she smiled at the now teenage boy.

 

"It's tiring, but fun!", Estel nodded eagerly. "I can't wait to spar with you and the twins!"

 

"All in good time, child. Be patient.", Haedirn chuckled in amusement as she fondly patted Estel's wavy locks.

 

"My Lords, My Lady.", they looked up to see Lindir striding down a flight of steps towards them and the ex-minstrel bowed respectfully before righting himself up. "Your father requires all of you to grace the front courtyard with your presences. It seems that a caravan from Mirkwood has arrived - King Thranduil and Prince Legolas are here."

 

"King Thranduil? And Prince Legolas? Here? Now?", Haedirn exchanged a puzzled look with her brothers as Elrohir handed Faervel back to her.

 

Lindir led the little group of siblings up to the front courtyard where they found Lord Elrond talking with King Thranduil. Legolas was standing by his father's right hand side just listening to their conversation until he heard approaching footsteps and turned to see Lindir leading Lord Elrond's children down to the courtyard. His cerulean eyes widened noticeably and his heart began to race excitedly in his chest when his gaze fell upon Haedirn - his heart had not forgotten the beautiful Ranger that stole his heart 40 years ago. Legolas' brow furrowed slightly in confusion and curiosity when he saw Faervel holding onto Haedirn's hand as they entered the courtyard.

 

"Father.", Elladan, the eldest of the group, called Lord Elrond.

 

As the Lord of Imladris and the Mirkwood royalties turned to face the little group, Lindir stepped aside and Lord Elrond's children bowed courteously before the Elven King and Elven Prince. When they all stood up again, Haedirn's amethyst eyes fell upon Legolas who smiled gently at her and for some strange reason, the elleth felt her heart skip a beat. She had not had this feeling except when Fili had--

...It was impossible... She couldn't be falling for the Elven Prince instead? But what about Fili? The dwarven prince was her first love - she couldn't just easily forget him like that! It would be dishonoring the memory of her beloved! But was it time for her to get out of the past and move on to better things for her and Faervel? Haedirn was so wrapped in her thoughts that she didn't realize that Legolas had approached and was standing directly in front of her until Faervel, who was hiding behind her back shyly, tugged her hand.

 

 _"Vedui', Hiril vuin Haedirn. Nae saian luume'."_ , Legolas greeted softly with a gentle smile spreading across his lips.

 

 

 _"Mae govannen, Hîr nín Legolas."_ , Haedirn smiled back slowly.

 

Legolas reached for Haedirn's free hand and placed a sweet kiss on the back of her hand as Haedirn's pale cheeks tinted a faint rosy pink, much to the surprise of everyone else except Thranduil who knew that Legolas had never stopped loving Haedirn...

 

_~~~~~_

_"You seem troubled, ion nín. What is the matter?", Thranduil asked Legolas as he entered his son's chambers to find his little Greenleaf sitting by one of the tall windows overlooking the vast forests of Mirkwood._

_"...Adar, have you ever loved Naneth so much it hurt?", Legolas asked softly, not turning away from the window to face his father who slowly approached him before taking a seat in front of him._

_Thranduil was silent for a moment, considering his son's words - he had never spoken much of his late wife to Legolas. Ever since she had died, he had become the cold and imposing figure he was known as now instead of the doting and warm father figure he was supposed to be for Legolas. Deep down inside of him, Thranduil had always felt bad for seeming cold to even his own son who always addressed him as "Aran nín" and not "Adar". But there were their extremely rare moments when the seemingly stoic Elven King would see the woman he always loved in his only precious son and it was there that he would display his true love for his child._

_"...Yes, ion nín.", Thranduil nodded and Legolas turned to look at his father with evident surprise in his eyes - this was the first time in millennia that his father ever acknowledged anything about his mother. "...When I first met your mother, she was...a radiant star, a rare jewel; she was graceful as she was kind and her beauty...was indescribable, more beautiful than the lilies - I was instantly smitten and I cannot forget that magical moment even till this day. I was very much in love with your mother till my heart hurt."_

_Thranduil looked at Legolas and gently cupped his son's cheek, the unusually soft gesture making tears suddenly roll down the Elven Prince's cheeks. He did not know why he was crying; maybe it was just the first time he had ever heard his father describe his mother this way that it overwhelmed him to see how much love his father had for his mother even after her death in Gundabad._

_Thranduil smiled sadly at Legolas and outstretched his arms to his son and they both did something for the first time in their immortal lives - they embraced tightly as father and son. The Elven King wrapped his strong arms around his son's trembling form, his massive silvery robe engulfing the Elven Prince, as Legolas sobbed into his father's chest. Thranduil gently stroked Legolas' golden locks with one hand as his other hand patted his son's back, letting his son cry openly for the first time in front of him._

_"Then...is that what I'm feeling now, Adar?", Legolas sniffed as he rubbed his eyes._

_"For who, ion nín?", Thranduil asked gently as he brushed Legolas' hair from his face._

_"...Haedirn.", Legolas admitted softly. "I can't forget her, Adar - ever since I saw her in the forests with the dwarves, I felt my heart stop when I laid eyes on her for the first time and my mind has not stopped wandering to her since then. It hurt when I learned that the eldest nephew of Thorin Oakenshield had claimed her as his. But it had been forty years since Oakenshield and his kin had perished in the battle and I still cling onto the hope that I will be able to heal Haedirn's broken heart, but...", Legolas trailed off slowly and looked down at his lap._

_"But what, my little Greenleaf?", Thranduil asked softly; Legolas felt like an elfling all over again..._

_"...But what if Haedirn refuses my affections? She will fade into the Halls of Mandos and...I will be alone in Arda...", Legolas' fists clenched tightly into his father's thick silver robes._

_Thranduil patted the top of Legolas' head gently and the Elven Prince looked up at his father with tear-filled eyes._

_"Have faith, Legolas. Don't give up so easily - if you love her, then fight for her.", Thranduil smiled slightly at his surprised son._

_"...You're right, Adar. Hannon lle.", Legolas smiled as he gave his father another hug, snuggling his face into Thranduil's shoulder._

_Thranduil smiled warmly as he hugged his son back gently, the two of them sitting together in a silent, yet comfortable embrace. Finally Thranduil broke off and left Legolas' chambers, leaving his little Greenleaf still sitting by the window ledge._

_"Legolas."_

_Legolas looked up to see his father halfway out his doors._

_"Your mother loved you.", the Elven Prince's heart froze for a brief moment at that. "More than anyone, more than life...and I love you too, ion nín."_

_Legolas felt tears sting his eyes again, but he held them back and managed to smile at his father who smiled back slightly before Thranduil left with a graceful swish of his robes..._

_~~~~~_

 

Thranduil watched as Legolas murmured something to Haedirn and the elleth nodded before the both of them left the courtyard. Elrond turned to Thranduil with a rather bewildered expression etched upon his features until he seemed to understand and the Lord of Imladris relaxed visibly...

 

* * *

 

 

 _"Sut naa lle umien?"_ , Legolas asked Haedirn as they sat down on a stone bench in the garden. "It has been 40 years since...well...", the Elven Prince trailed off uncertainly as he glanced at Haedirn's face.

 

"...I have been...coping.", Haedirn admitted quietly as she hugged Faervel close to her. "It hasn't been easy for me, but I had help from my friends and family. And I had to keep going for Faervel too."

 

"Faervel?", Legolas looked at Faervel. "This is...your son?", the Elven Prince asked quietly, smiling gently as he waved at Faervel who shyly hid his face in his mother's bosom.

 

"Yes. Mine and Fili's.", Haedirn smiled proudly as she ruffled Faervel's dirty golden locks. "The first Half-Elf, Half-Dwarf in the history of our kin.", the elleth looked at the Elven Prince. "What brings you to Imladris, Legolas?"

 

"...I have something to ask you, Haedirn. Will you hear me out first?", Legolas asked quietly and Haedirn nodded, waiting for what he had to say to her. "Ever since I saw you in the forest with your companions, I... I've not stopped thinking about you even when we parted after the battle. I've been in love with you ever since I first set eyes on you, Haedirn. Will you...", the Elven Prince hesitantly reached forward and gently grasped the elleth's hand in his before he tightened his grip slightly. "...Will you let me heal your broken heart? Give me a chance to show you love?"

 

 

Haedirn felt her heart race in her chest when Legolas joined their hands together and looked at the Elven Prince with wide eyes. Legolas smiled gently as he brought their joined hands up to his lips and placed another sweet kiss to the back of her hand, making her face flush with heat. Perhaps she really was falling in love with the Elven Prince already...

 

"...I will accept on one condition.", Haedirn whispered softly as her amethyst eyes bore deep into his cerulean eyes.

 

"Name it, _lirimaer_.", Legolas' cerulean eyes brimmed with hope.

 

"...You must accept Faervel too; he is all I have left of Fili and I cherish him dearly as my firstborn and only son from my beloved dwarf prince.", Haedirn glanced down at Faervel who was now peeking up at them with those big curious azure eyes of his.

 

"Of course, Haedirn.", Legolas smiled kindly at Faervel. "Hello, _penneth_.", he said softly to the boy who shyly turned away from the Elven Prince. _"Mani naa essa en lle?"_ , Legolas asked and Faervel poked his head out cautiously.

 

"...Faervel.", the boy whispered shyly before hiding his face again in Haedirn's bosom.

 

"Faervel.", Legolas chuckled softly in amusement. "I'm Legolas.", Faervel turned to look at Legolas, feeling a little braver when his mother smiled encouragingly.

 

As Faervel began to warm up to Legolas and the Elven Prince kindly treated her son, Haedirn thought that maybe this was what Fili probably wanted for her - to start anew and move on from the past. She may give her heart to Legolas and experience love once more, but she would never forget Fili as her first love. The only mementos of him - the braid and courting bead he gifted her and their son Faervel - would be her constant reminders of Fili and his eternal love for her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Naneth" - "Mother" (Elvish)  
> "Adar" - "Father"  
> "Onónë" - "Sister"  
> "Vedui', Hiril vuin Haedirn. Nae saian luume'." - "Greetings, my Lady Haedirn. It has been too long."  
> "Mae govannen, Hîr nín Legolas." - "Well met, my Lord Legolas."  
> "Ion nín" - "My son"  
> "Hannon lle" - "Thank you"  
> "Sut naa lle umien?" - "How are you doing?"  
> "Lirimaer" - "Lovely one"  
> "Mani naa essa en lle?" - "What's your name?"
> 
> Many, many thanks to ~Batmanchibii~ and ~Cheshire_Grin_Girl~ for their wonderful comments ^_^ <3  
> Also, if you guys wanted me to divert from the storyline after Fili and Haedirn's consummation, I'll be writing an AU in which Fili does survive and go on to start a family with Haedirn - so stick around for more updates coming soon! :D
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	24. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faervel has come of age and wishes to leave for Erebor to take the throne as Fili's heir...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive time jumps here and there, I know :P Sorry for the fast pace, but I wanna cover some events in Haedirn's life in a nutshell, so...BEAR WITH ME, THANK YOU! :3  
> Just a little background here, read slowly if you don't understand and if you have any feedback to, leave it in the comments below:  
> The Erebor Quest was from T.A. 2941 - T.A. 2942 and The War Of The Ring began in T.A. 3018, giving 76 years of peace. Faervel was born in T.A. 2942 and now I have jumped ahead 65 years ahead to T.A. 3007 where he has decided to leave Imladris and travel to Erebor to take Fili's place on the throne as his heir.  
> With that said, enjoy. Feedback, comments and the optional kudos are very much welcome! ^_^ <3

" _Naneth_ , may I speak with you?", Haedirn looked up from the book of the Company's travels that Ori had gifted her to see her son Faervel, now a strong young man of 65, standing in the doorway of her chambers.

 

 

"Faervel? Come in,  _ion nín_.", Haedirn smiled as she placed her book down on her lap. "What is it you wish to speak about?", she asked her son gently as Faervel sat down by her side on the bed.

 

"... _Naneth_ , I...", Faervel inhaled deeply before turning to look at her. "...I wish to travel to Erebor and stay with Grandmother to take _Adar_ 's place on the throne."

 

Haedirn looked at Faervel in shock and sadness - she had always expected this day for when her son would want to leave Imladris to start a life of his own and follow his father's footsteps, but it still came as a big shock to her; Haedirn wasn't ready to let her firstborn leave her just yet. Faervel held her hands gently and Haedirn snapped back to reality as her son looked up at her with concern.

 

 _"Naneth..."_ , Faervel whispered softly.

 

Haedirn stood up abruptly and Faervel sat in silence as he watched his mother go to the balcony of her chambers. There was a tense silence until Faervel stood up and silently approached his mother who was staring off into the distance wordlessly, her fists laying clenched tightly on the balcony. Haedirn didn't seem to notice his presence until she heaved a massive dejected sigh and turned to face her firstborn son worriedly.

 

"Faervel, as much as I want you to be happy, are you sure you're ready to go to Erebor and become the King you're meant to be?", Haedirn questioned softly as she gently brushed Faervel's long golden hair aside from his face. "I do want to see you become King like your _Adar_ was meant to be, _ion nín_  , but you are my firstborn and the last living heir of Durin besides your Grandmother. If anything happens to you, I... I...", Haedirn could not finish her sentence and began to weep softly as Faervel hugged her tightly.

 

" _Naneth_ , have faith in me.", Faervel smiled gently as he wiped away his mother's tears. "Captain Glorfindel and Uncles Elladan and Elrohir have taught me well in the art of wielding weapons while you and Estel have trained me in the ways of being a Ranger. Grandfather and Erestor has taught me the history of our and Grandmother's kin and trained me in our native tongues - I am more than ready."

 

"I-I know, Faervel; it's just that...", Haedirn looked at her son with tear-filled eyes as she tenderly cupped his cheek, running her thumb over the now bronze skin where short scratchy stubble grew along his prominent jawline. "...You remind me so much of your _Adar_. You are all I have left of him, you are our flesh and blood... I keep wishing your _Adar_ was here to see you; he would be so proud of you,  _ion nín_ \- you have become a great warrior like him."

 

Faervel smiled as he held his mother's hand gently; his mother was an amazing woman - she cared for him and was an outstanding mentor when she taught how to be a Ranger. She raised him alone ever since his father died; the only picture he had of his late father was from the descriptions his mother provided and the surprisngly detailed drawings of the Company he saw in the book of the Erebor quest. From the vivid details of the journey depicted in the book and the journey from his mother's point of view made Faervel's imagination soar - it made him imagine that he was on the quest with his parents and when he was younger, he always dreamed of what his life would have been like if his valiant father had survived the battle and they lived happily ever after as a family...

 

"You tell me that all the time, _Naneth_.", Faervel grinned mischievously and Haedirn laughed softly as they pressed their foreheads together - since Faervel was a half-dwarf and a half-elf, he was taller than the average dwarf male and shorter than the average female elf, so he was as tall as Haedirn's neck. "So can I leave for Erebor to join Grandmother, _Naneth_? Become the King in _Adar_ 's place?", he asked softly.

 

"...Just promise me you'll stay safe, okay?", Haedirn sighed as she acquiesced with Faervel's decision to go to Erebor to take Fili's place on the throne.

 

"I promise, _Naneth_.", Faervel nodded as he embraced his mother tightly.

 

Haedirn felt tears stream down her face as bittersweet emotions flooded her heart; she was happy that Faervel was making his own path in life now, but she was saddened that her firstborn son was leaving her so soon. Time really did pass by too fast; one moment, he was a sweet newborn babe in her arms and now here he was - a brave and handsome youth. As she told herself long ago, parting was definitely bittersweet...

 

* * *

 

 

Haedirn hugged Faervel once more as the rest of her family gathered in the front courtyard; there had been many farewells and tears, but none were as emotional as Haedirn - after all, her firstborn son was leaving her already. Estel bid farewell to Faervel with a tight brotherly hug and well-wishes for his future, Elladan and Elrohir sadly bid their nephew farewell after fruitlessly trying to convince Faervel to stay in Imladris, Elrond hugged his first grandchild tightly and prayed for his safety, Glorfindel bid farewell to his sparring student and Erestor to his pupil.

 

"Send a raven with news of your arrival when you reach Erebor.", Haedirn held Faervel's hands tightly as if this was the last time she would see her beloved firstborn ever again.

 

"I will, _Naneth_.", Faervel nodded and mounted his faithful horse Belroch where all his travelling supplies were loaded onto his companion's back.

 

 

 _"Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle, ion nín."_ , Haedirn pressed her hand to her heart before extending her hand to Faervel.

 

 _"Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta, Naneth."_ , Faervel returned the gesture and spurred Belroch out of the courtyard.

 

Haedirn watched tearfully as her firstborn galloped away on his stallion out of Imladris; her eyes never left the lone figure of her son and his horse riding away from the Hidden Valley until they both turned a corner and vanished from sight. It was there and then that Haedirn finally broke down into tears as Elrond stepped forward to comfort his adoptive daughter - to her, it almost felt as if she had lost her beloved Fili all over again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Belroch - Faervel's horse; his name means Powerful Horse  
> "Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle, ion nín" - "May the paths be green and the breeze on thy back, my son."  
> "Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta, Naneth." - "May your ways be green and golden, Mother."
> 
> Meh, it's short I know - it's because we're nearing the end of TGB, my lovelies! ^_^  
> The AU will be written after this, followed by Part 4 of the Remote Watcher series, so stay tuned! <3
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


	25. Betrothal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legolas arrives in Imladris with his father and other Mirkwood dignitaries to ask Lord Elrond for Haedirn's hand in betrothal and marriage...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my lovelies, this short chapter is officially the last of TGB. I know I missed out some major events in the timeline, but I'll get to that in the AU or a separate collection of events that happened in between :) Expect Part 4 and the AU soon ^_^  
> Just to clarify: I have jumped to T.A. 3017 - a year before the War Of The Ring.

Haedirn was walking back from the training grounds with Estel and talking about where to travel next for their Ranger wanderings when they noticed Thranduil sitting next to Elrond in the Lord of Imladris' private study. The both of them quietly crept closer to try and make out what the two were discussing about, but they were only able to catch murmurs of "betrothal", "permission" and such - what in the name of Ilúvatar were they talking about?

Suddenly a strong hand clasped itself on Haedirn's waist and the elleth gasped in shock, whirling around swiftly as her fist came slamming hard into a face. There was a surprised cry of pain and a flash of blond and green as the unknown assailant stumbled backwards while Estel and Haedirn got a better look.

 

 _"Tanya awra, a'maelamin."_ , Legolas chuckled as he held his bruised cheek.

 

" _Mankoi lle uma tanya, melamin?_ You know better than to sneak up on me!", Haedirn scolded as she cupped Legolas' cheek where there was sure to be a bruise.

 

"I can't help myself.", Legolas smiled as he held Haedirn's hand and pecked her lips softly.

 

"D-don't do that... T-that's unfair of you - using kisses to lessen my anger...", Haedirn blushed as Estel chuckled in amusement.

 

"But you love it when Legolas does that~", Estel teased and quickly ran away before Haedirn could hit him.

 

 _"Mankoi naa lle sinome, Legolas?"_ , Haedirn asked as they walked back to the front gates of Imladris, Legolas' arm wrapped around her waist tightly.

 

"I had something to ask your father, but I could not do it without our fathers' permission and approval.", Legolas smiled as they walked up the stairs to one of Imladris' many hallways. _"De veleth e-guil nîn, Haedirn."_ , the Elven Prince smiled gently as he softly ran a thumb across the elleth's soft lips.

 

 _"A sevidh i veleth nîn, Legolas."_ , Haedirn smiled back as she cupped his cheek gently.

 

 _"A, amin utue lle, yelya."_ , Haedirn and Legolas turned to see Lord Elrond and Thranduil striding towards them with a few Mirkwood and Imladris dignitaries trailing behind them.

 

 _"Adar, Aran Thranduil."_ , Haedirn and Legolas bowed respectfully before their fathers and the dignitaries. _"Mani naa ta?"_ , the elleth wondered what was going on as she stood up straight again with Legolas.

 

" _Aiya?_ My son has not asked you yet?", Thranduil raised an eyebrow in surprise.

 

"Asked me what?", Haedirn was getting even more confused. "What's going on?", she looked at Lord Elrond and King Thranduil before her gaze fell on Legolas who seemed to be struggling to say something. "Legolas? What does your father mean?"

 

"Haedirn...", Legolas faced her and held her hands in his gently. "You know I love you, right?"

 

"Yes...?", Haedirn raised an eyebrow in suspicion- what was up with Legolas all of a sudden? "Legolas, what is with you right now?"

 

 _"Haedirn...guren bêd enni i gi melin a go-vestatham aen. Man gureg bêd?"_ , Legolas asked quietly with a hopeful smile as he handed an intricate silver ring to Haedirn.

 

 

Haedirn gasped softly in surprise and her hands began to tremble; she wasn't expecting Legolas to propose to her at all. Her heart swelled with affection for the Elven Prince and she nodded, joyful tears filling her violet eyes, as they pressed their foreheads together. Legolas smiled happily and kissed Haedirn gently as he slowly slid the ring onto her middle finger, their fathers and the dignitaries clapping in approval and joy.

 

 _"Guren be 'ureg, Legolas."_ , Haedirn whispered softly.

 

 _"Na veth min în, bestathangid!"_ , Legolas hugged Haedirn's waist and spun around as the elleth laughed cheerfully.

 

 _"Ai! Bestathof na veth min în!"_ , Haedirn and Legolas proclaimed to the dignitaries and their fathers before sharing a sweet kiss.

 

The now betrothed couple were surrounded by their fathers, Haedirn's adoptive family and the dignitaries who congratulated them on their engagement and wished them every happiness. Legolas was given a similar betrothal ring which he wore proudly on the middle finger of his left hand.

 

 

Haedirn was practically glowing and feeling overjoyed inside as Legolas wrapped an arm around her waist protectively. Of course, Fili would always be her first love, but Legolas was giving her another chance to be loved. She had no idea that the Elven Prince wanted her to be his wife for all eternity, but this sudden proposal made her extremely happy; Legolas had her love and she would cherish him as her lover and husband-to-be.

 

"Fili, if you're watching over me right now, give us your blessings for our union.", Haedirn thought as she leaned her head against Legolas' firm chest. "You will always be my first love, my lion, but allow Legolas and I to be happy together forever...", the elleth prayed in her heart...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Tanya awra, a'maelamin." - "That hurt, my beloved."  
> Mankoi lle uma tanya, melamin?" - "Why did you do that, my love?"  
> "Mankoi naa lle sinome, Legolas?" - "Why are you here, Legolas?"  
> "De veleth e-guil nîn, Haedirn." - "You are the love of my life, Haedirn."  
> "A sevidh i veleth nîn, Legolas." - "And you have my love, Legolas."  
> "A, amin utue lle, yelya." - "Ah, I found you, daughter."  
> "Adar, Aran Thranduil. Mani naa ta?" - "Father, King Thranduil. What is it?"  
> "Aiya?" - "Oh?"  
> "Haedirn...guren bêd enni i gi melin a go-vestatham aen. Man gureg bêd?" - "Haedirn...my heart tells me that I love you and we should wed. What does your heart say?"  
> "Guren be 'ureg, Legolas." - "My heart is like your heart, Legolas."  
> "Na veth min în, bestathangid!" - "At the end of one year, we shall wed!"  
> "Ai! Bestathof na veth min în!" - "Hail! We two will marry at the end of one year!"
> 
> And that, my lovelies, is the end of TGB :')  
> If you wish to read the AU, here's the link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5387912/chapters/12444374  
> Do be on the lookout for the next part of Haedirn's adventure and her new life with Legolas! :D If you wish to jump to her new adventure, here's the link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5388431/chapters/12445775
> 
> Comments, feedback and the optional kudos are more than welcome! ^_^


End file.
